Harry Potter y el heredero de Griffindor
by Duende
Summary: Hola! Este es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy duros a la hora de criticarlo.Después de HP Y CDF.Bueno,espero que me dejéis algún review(JEJE) y que me contestéis a la pregunta que hago en el último capítulo.
1. Capítulo 1 Reencuentros

Disclaimer: Esta historia es mía, aunque los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Hola! Este es mi primer fic, me está costando un poco hacerlo, aunque creo que me va a quedar bien (jeje). Soy muy optimista y además escribo rápido!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix  
  
Capítulo 1 Reencuentros  
  
Era un día como tantos otros en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Harry, el sobrino de la familia que vivía en esa casa, y que solía pasar allí sólo las vacaciones de verano, se levantaba de la cama después de haber tenido una horrible noche. Últimamente, exactamente desde la tercera prueba del campeonato de los tres magos, Harry no dormía bien, tenía sueños intranquilos que nunca podía recordar y siempre se despertaba con un pinchazo en la cicatriz, aunque no solía recordar aquello.  
  
Sólo llevaba un par de días en casa de sus tíos y ya quería que empezara el colegio, ya que sus tíos no le podían comprender pues repudiaban todo lo que no fuera "normal" y Harry no lo era ya que era un mago, y uno de los buenos.  
  
Se levantó, era un día nublado, aunque había mucho resol. Cuando Harry se asomó por la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco tuvo que retroceder. El sol en sus ojos le hacia daño, supuso que era por tener los ojos claros. Bajó a preparar el desayuno como hacía de costumbre. A su tía le extrañaba este hecho, puesto que desde el primer día cuando bajaba se encontraba todo preparado y limpio, y ella ni siquiera le había pedido que lo hiciera. Por su parte Harry pensaba que si sus tíos estaban contentos, o mejor dicho menos enfadados, no le molestarían y le dejarían en paz. Por lo que había podido comprobar, en los días que llevaba en la casa, su "táctica" había funcionado. No hablaban mucho entre ellos, se limitaban a saludarse cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos de la casa o cuando salían o entraban de la cocina. En las comidas nadie hablaba.  
  
Cuando regresó a su habitación se encontró con dos lechuzas, una era Hedwig y la otra era negra y no la había visto antes, aunque supuso que se la había enviado Sirius. Cogió la carta que llevaba Hedwig, la desató y comenzó a leerla. Era de su mejor amigo en Howards (el colegio para magos al que Harry iba):  
  
Hola Harry!!!!  
  
¿Qué tal? Yo estoy muy bien, llegamos a casa sin problemas. Por aquí está todo muy tranquilo aunque hay algo que me inquieta; ayer cuando me desperté vi que había mucha gente en casa, como si estuvieran en una reunión, y cuando bajé a desayunar antes de llegar a la cocina mi madre me dijo que luego me subiría el desayuno, aunque antes de irme puede ver a dos personas en la cocina, ¿¿a que no adivinas quienes eran??? Hocicos en su forma humana y el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Además cuando me fui noté que echaron un hechizo silenciador a la cocina porque no puede escuchar nada más.  
  
¿Sabes algo de Hermione? Me dijo que igual se iba con ese maldito de Krum a Bulgaria, aunque no la culpo ya que yo fui quien la animó a que se fuera con él de vacaciones.  
  
Bueno no sé que más contarte ya que solo hace unos pocos días que no nos vemos. Recuerdos  
  
Ron  
  
PD: Mi madre me ha dicho que es muy poco probable que Dumbledore te deje venir este verano a mi casa.  
  
Harry se alegró mucho por saber algo de su amigo, aunque realmente le apenaba no poder pasar con él las vacaciones, y más aún tener que pasarlas con los Dursley. Se obligó a sí mismo dejar de pensar en aquello, porque no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Recordó que había otra lechuza y le desató la carta de la pata. En un principio pensaba que era de Sirius, aunque no podía imaginar cuanto se equivocaba. Nada más abrir la carta la cicatriz le empezó a pinchar.  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Supongo que se te hará raro recibir una carta mía pero quería darte una última oportunidad de unirte a mí. Si no aceptas morirás junto con todos tus amigos, y será por tu culpa por no querer unirte a mí. Será tu culpa igual que la muerte de Cedric Diggory lo fue. Espero que me envíes la lechuza con tu respuesta. Cómo vea que le lechuza viene con algún mago desearás haber muerto hace muchos años ¿entendido? Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry se metió la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón. Estaba hundió en un mar de dudas y preocupaciones, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Tenía muy claro que no se iba a unir a Voldemort, notó pequeños pinchazos en el brazo y vio como la lechuza negra se estaba impacientando así que escribió una breve carta:  
  
Querido Tom, No sé para que gastas tus energías si sabes que no me uniré a ti por nada del mundo, así que ya puedes venir a buscarme y matarme porque no conseguirás que me alíe a ti. Sabes que ya te he derrotado más de una vez, y que estaré dispuesto a hacerlo cuantas veces sea necesario.  
Te odia  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Acabó la carta y se la ató a la lechuza para que se la hiciera llegar a Voldemort. Pensó en escribir a Sirius o a Dumbledore para contarlo lo sucedido pero sólo habían pasado dos días no quería andar quejándose por todo así que decidió no hacerlo, o por lo menos no aquel día.  
  
Estaba furioso, furioso con Voldemort y sobre todo furioso consigo mismo. Aunque sabía que Voldemort le había dicho lo de Cedric sólo para fastidiarle, Harry pensaba que era verdad, que de no haber insistido tanto en que cogieran la copa juntos ahora Cedric estaría vivo. Se sintió mal así que cuando su tía le llamó para que bajará a comer decidió quedarse en su habitación pensando. Las horas se le pasaron rápido, y pronto fue la hora de dormir. A pesar de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno no tenía hambre, se sentía un poco mal, como mareado.  
  
Se durmió pronto. Abrió los ojos y se encontró volando en una lechuza de color negro. Cuando llegó a su destinatario Harry se bajó y pudo ver aquellos inconfundibles ojos rojos. Vio que leía una carta y se sorprendió mucho al ver que era la que él le había escrito pocas horas antes. La cara de Voldemort al abrir la carta emitía una ira incontrolable. Harry supuso que no le hizo mucha gracia que le llamara Tom, y menos lo que ponía después, aunque no pudo saberlo ya que la cicatriz le empezó a doler terriblemente. Empezó a chillar de dolor y, antes de volver a la realidad, oyó como Voldemort lanzaba el cruciatus a alguien. Notó como unos brazos lo sacudían. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de su tío Vernon. No alcanzó a ver más ya que se desmayó.  
  
Su tío no le tenía mucho aprecio, aunque no lo iba a dejar así. Llamó a una ambulancia.  
  
Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se encontraba en un hospital, aunque supuso que era muggle puesto que estaba lleno de máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo. Estaba sólo en la habitación. Miró su reloj pero este no funcionaba desde la segunda prueba, así que esperó. En un principio pensó en levantarse pero sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas, que le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Mientras miró en busca de un reloj vio algo que le asustó bastante. Estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba porque estaba allí. Sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas y volvió a desmayarse. Se despertó al oír a un médico revisarle, aunque no quiso abrir los ojos. Llevaba un minuto escuchando al médico cuando oyó algo que le heló la sangre:  
  
Desmaius  
  
No supo que hacer. Estaba en un hospital fuera de la protección mágica de Privet Drive, sin su varita e indefenso. Tenía mucho miedo, aunque al final se armó de valor y abrió los ojos.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore??????- preguntó Harry extrañado. Vio que iba acompañado de un perro que comenzó a transformarse en su padrino- Sirius?, me habéis dado un susto de muerte.  
  
Habló en un susurro ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas, y tras decir esto se desmayó. Despertó dos segundos más tarde cuando Sirius le zarandeó para despertarle.  
  
Estás bien Harry? - preguntó Sirius muy preocupado mientras le daba un gran abrazo.  
  
Te diría que sí pero no tengo fuerzas para mentirte, tengo que hablar contigo y con usted profesor cuanto antes- acababa de recordar lo ocurrido, aunque no entendía porque había acabado en el hospital- por cierto, que hacen así vestidos?- intentó reírse pero pensó que mejor guardaba la imagen de Sirius y Dumbledore vestidos de muggles para otra ocasión, pues no pensaba que era oportuno reírse en ese momento.  
  
Todo a su debido tiempo, ¿te ves con fuerzas para salir de aquí por tu propio pie?- le preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
Sí-mintió Harry  
  
¿Seguro?- le pregunto Sirius. Harry notó como le temblaba la voz  
  
Sí, seguro -volvió a mentir Harry.  
  
Pues vamos -dijo Dumbledore  
  
En cuanto Harry se puso de pies notó como le temblaban las piernas se mareó y volvió a desmayarse. Sirius ya se lo esperaba, así que le cogió al vuelo le puso la capa invisible, se cubrió el también con ella y salieron.  
  
Cuando Harry abrió los ojos volvió a sentir esa sensación de no saber donde estaba y miro hacia los lados angustiado. En un primer momento pensó que Voldemort lo había cogido, pero después desechó esta idea ya que estaba en un lugar demasiado cómodo, entonces recordó con quien se había ido. Se encontraba mejor aunque todavía no tenía fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y lo sabía. Notó que tenía fiebre y un paño húmedo en la cabeza. Mientras pensaba todo esto un hombre con cara cansada salió del cuarto de baño y al ver a Harry despierto se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a llorar. A pesar del hecho de que Harry no tenía gafas pudo reconocer inconfundiblemente a la persona que estaba abrazándole y le abrazó también.  
  
Sirius me estás haciendo daño, me puedes decir que ocurre- le dijo Harry  
  
Lo siento -Harry notó que a Sirius le temblaba la voz y estaba llorando.  
  
Sirius no me asustes y dime que pasa por favor, ¿estáis todos bien verdad?- preguntó Harry con miedo en la voz  
  
Sí nosotros estamos bien, pero tú... - entonces le abrazó y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.  
  
Yo estoy bien no te preocupes - le contesto algo fastidiado Harry cuando vio que su padrino lloraba así por él, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía feliz de que alguien se preocupara por él.  
  
No Harry no es verdad y lo sabes, casi no sales de esta, el tío del hospital muggle lo dijo y todo ha sido por mi culpa por no haberte protegido más. Cuando Bella te vio salir en ambulancia y me avisó me temí lo peor, no soportaría perderte - volvió a abrazar a Harry y siguió llorando a gusto.  
  
Ya está Sirius, sabes que me duele verte así, estoy bien, o bueno lo estaré en cuanto duerma un poco, ¿vale? - le intentó animar Harry  
  
Que querías decirnos -recordó Sirius de pronto - espera voy a llamar a Dumbledore y así nos lo dices a los dos, ¿estás de acuerdo?  
  
Harry asintió por toda respuesta. Sirius desapareció y regresó diez minutos más tarde con Dumbledore.  
  
Hola Harry, ¿te encuentras mejor? - le pregunto Dumbledore con esa voz dulce que solía poner y que reconfortaba mucho a Harry.  
  
Sí, me encuentro mejor -respondió, aunque dudó que le creyeran- Bueno supongo que están aquí para oír lo que me ha pasado así que ahí va. Anteayer (Harry ya había descubierto que había estado un día completo inconsciente) recibí dos cartas. Una era de Ron y la otra pensé que era tuya, Sirius. Así que abrí primero la de Ron. Cuando abrí la que pensaba que era tuya me pinchó la cicatriz aunque no le presté atención -de repente cayó en la cuenta de que no se había quitado los pantalones y que la carta seguía en su bolsillo - esperen un momento - rebuscó en el bolsillo y efectivamente ahí se encontraba la carta- miren creo que es esta.  
  
Dumbledore y Sirius se extrañaron de que tuviera la carta encima pero en cuanto les entregó la carta ambos olvidaron esto y comenzaron a leerla.  
  
Cuando Harry vio que habían acabado de leerla les siguió contando lo que había pasado. Empecé a pensar y noté que la lechuza que me había traído la carta me picaba en el brazo como esperando a que le respondiera, así que no tuve más remedio que hacerlo. Más o menos lo que le puse en la carta fue que no pensaba unirme a él  
  
Harry, por favor serías tan amable de decirnos exactamente lo que le pusiste - dijo Dumbledore con voz amable.  
  
Bueno... -Harry se sonrojó un poco- la verdad es que me sé lo que ponía en la carta de memoria; "querido Tom, No sé para que gastas tus energías si sabes que no me uniré a ti por nada del mundo, así que ya puedes venir a buscarme y matarme porque no conseguirás que me alíe a ti. Sabes que ya te he derrotado más de una vez, y que estaré dispuesto a hacerlo cuantas veces sea necesario. Te odia" y luego firmé con mi nombre - cuando acabó de contarlo estaba bastante rojo de vergüenza, aunque agradeció que Sirius y Dumbledore no le regañaran por haber desafiado a Voldemort de aquel modo, es más vio como intentaban ocultar, bastante mal, una sonrisa de orgullo.  
  
Y después ¿qué pasó? - la cara de Harry se puso seria ante esta pregunta cosa que los mayores notaron.  
  
Bueno, aunque sé que no debería hacerle caso creo que tiene razón en lo de Cedric, él no hubiera muerto de no haber sido porque me empeñé en que cogiéramos la copa juntos. No comí ni cené porque me encontraba un poco deprimido. A decir verdad, creo que cuando me fui a dormir tenía un poco de fiebre.  
  
Harry nadie te culpa de la muerte de Cedric, todos sabemos que hubieras hecho cualquier cosa por salvarlo, pero tú no tienes la culpa tú no hiciste nada, fue Voldemort quien lo mató él es el culpable no tú - le dijo Sirius muy seriamente.  
  
Será mejor que nos sigas contando lo que pasó, luego hablaremos de este tema -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Haber donde iba... ah! Pues me dormí y soñé que iba encima de la lechuza que me había traído la carta. Llegamos a una casa y cuando la lechuza le entregó a Voldemort la carta yo me bajé de ella. Cuando leyó la carta se enfureció mucho, a mí me empezó a doler la cicatriz terriblemente. Lo único que alcancé a oír antes de que me despertaran fue a Voldemort lanzando el crucio a alguien. Luego desperté, me sentía muy mal y la cicatriz me dolía mucho. Antes de desmayarme lo único que pude ver fue la cara de mi tío. Cuando volví a recobrar el conocimiento estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en el hospital, intenté buscar a alguien pero no tenía fuerzas y me desmayé. Luego aparecisteis vosotros y ya sabéis que pasó.  
  
¿Por qué no nos contaste lo de la carta?, podría haber sido algo peligroso - le regañó Sirius  
  
Pensé en hacerlo, pero no quiero preocuparos con tonterías como esa, además no puedo empezar a quejarme ya, han pasado muy pocos días desde que me fui de Howarts y vosotros tenéis mejores cosas que hacer- contestó Harry. Empezó a sentirse otra vez mareado. Hablar tanto no le había sentado muy bien. En parte se había desahogado, pero ahora se sentía peligrosamente cansado.  
  
Sirius fue a contestar pero Dumbledore habló primero:  
  
Antes quiero aclarar lo de Cedric, si no te importa Sirius - dijo Dumbledore  
  
Claro que no  
  
Pero Harry no escuchaba, empezó a pensar en Cedric, lo que le produjo un gran dolor. No quería desmayarse delante de los dos magos, aunque no pudo evitarlo.  
  
Cuando despertó se encontraba mucho mejor. Había recobrado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, y se veía capaz de levantarse. Vio que sus gafas se encontraban en la mesilla de noche y se las puso. Pudo ver con más claridad. En un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama estaba Sirius. Tenía unas ojeras horribles, parecía que no había dormido en mucho tiempo. Harry rió, roncaba bastante fuerte. Fue al baño sin despertar a Sirius. No le costó mucho encontrarlo ya que sólo había dos puertas y una daba hacia fuera. Se aseó. Tenía mucha hambre y no quiso despertar a Sirius así que salió de la habitación esperando encontrar la cocina y algo de comida en ella. No tardó mucho en encontrarla ya que alguien cocinaba y la comida despedía un rico olor a comida. A Harry se le hizo la boca agua y sin pensarlo dos veces entró en la cocina. En un principio no vio a nadie en ella puesto que su mirada se había clavado en la mesa. Había un montón de comida, ni siquiera pensó antes de sentarse y comenzar a comer. Grave error. Había una mujer cocinando el desayuno para ella y para Sirius estaba despaldas a la mesa y no pudo oír a Harry, aunque cuando se dio la vuelta pegó un grito impresionante al ver al muchacho ahí sentado. Ante esto Sirius se despertó y al no ver a Harry y al haber oído a la mujer gritar se asustó muchísimo. Bajó tan rápido como pudo y vio a Harry que seguía comiendo, tenía tanta hambre que no había oído el grito, y a Bella (la mujer) recuperando la respiración y muy sonriente.  
  
Me has dado un susto de muerte, jovencito -le dijo Sirius a Harry en tono de burla.  
  
Lo siento pero estabas tan mono durmiendo, hasta roncabas -le contestó Harry también en tono burlón sin apartar la vista de la comida.  
  
Sirius rió al ver que su ahijado estaba en buen estado y que había  
recuperado el sentido del humor. Entonces vio a Bella y esta le susurró  
que todavía no se habían presentado, que ella estaba tan tranquila  
preparando el desayuno cuando se ha dado la vuelta y ha visto a Harry  
sentado y comiéndoselo todo. El grito que Sirius había oído supuso que  
había sido por la sorpresa que se había llevado Bella al ver a una  
persona sentada en la mesa comiendo sin parar. Entonces Sirius carraspeó  
y dijo:  
  
Eres un maleducado Harry, mira que irrumpir aquí sentarte en la mesa empezar a comer como un glotón y no presentarte a la preciosa dama que me estaba preparando a MÍ el desayuno que TÚ estás comiendo.  
  
Ante estas palabras Harry se dio la vuelta y entonces vio que había otra  
persona en la cocina. Se puso muy rojo y consiguió decir:  
  
Lo siento, no la he visto... un momento yo a usted la conozco, bueno no a usted a su madre, supongo, ¿es hija de la señora Figg?- Harry iba a seguir hablando pero entonces Bella y Sirius se echaron a reír.  
  
Veo que no te has dado cuenta de donde estás, ¿verdad Harry? - consiguió decirle Sirius cuando paró de reír.  
  
No la verdad es que no me he fijado tenía tanta hambre, era como si no hubiese comido en una semana por lo menos, por cierto ¿qué día es hoy?, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- pregunto Harry mientras miraba por una ventana.  
  
Las caras de Bella y Sirius se pusieron serias de repente pero Harry no  
lo notó. Estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina y entonces se dio  
cuenta de que estaba en la casa de la señora Figg aunque no olía a  
repollo, no había gatos y en sí la casa no era la misma, pero estaba  
situada donde antes estaba la casa de la señora Figg. Entonces Harry se  
dio cuenta de...  
  
Un momento, usted es la señora Figg -dijo Harry justo cuando Sirius le iba a contestar a las anteriores preguntas.  
  
Por fin te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?, aunque no se te ocurra llamarme así, llámame Bella como todos. Supongo que te estarás preguntando porque ahora soy tan joven, ¿verdad? - Harry asintió- Bueno me auto lanzaba un hechizo envejecedor y creaba una ilusión de manera que tu pensaras que era una muggle amante de los gatos. Ya lo siento cariño, pero si tus tíos hubiesen descubierto que yo era una bruja o que te lo pasabas bien conmigo seguro que no te hubiesen dejado venir más así que tuve que aburrirte durante tanto tiempo. Lo siento- Harry rió.  
  
Tranquila, lo entiendo. Bueno ¿qué día es hoy?, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- volvió a preguntar Harry.  
  
Hoy es Lunes. Llevas una semana inconsciente desde que te ingresaron el martes hasta hoy.  
  
Harry puso cara de asombro. Sabía que había estado un tiempo inconsciente  
pero no pensó que había estado toda una semana desde el domingo a la  
noche que fue el día que tuvo el sueño.  
  
¿Tanto? - preguntó un poco extrañado- y ¿todavía os extrañáis de que tuviese hambre? - bromeó Harry.  
  
Te dábamos un suero mágico, sino estarías muerto, tonto - se rió Sirius.  
  
Ya, pero no es lo mismo que saborear la comida. ¿Me vais a decir que me pasa? - preguntó de repente  
  
¿Qué? - dijo Sirius  
  
Pues eso, llevo una semana inconsciente, tengo derecho a saber que me pasa ¿no creéis? - habló Harry mientras cogía un cacho de tostada. Harry hablaba como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, como quien dice que el fuego quema o el agua moja.  
  
Bueno... eh- Sirius no sabía que decir. Evidentemente le ocultaban algo.  
  
Creo que mejor será que primero comas y luego ya hablaremos de eso.  
  
Pasa algo, ¿verdad? - se empezó a preocupar Harry- decírmelo ahora, ya no tengo hambre- y dejó la tostada en el plato, se levantó y se puso al lado de los dos mayores.  
  
Mejor vamos al salón y nos ponemos cómodos, y tú quita esa cara de preocupación, no te estás muriendo - bromeó Bella a Harry.  
  
Después de decir esto salió de la habitación, Sirius la siguió y por último iba Harry.  
  
Sentaos - dijo Bella  
  
No me pasa nada, ¿no? - dijo Harry con miedo en la voz.  
  
Ni no, ni sí - dijo Sirius muy serio.  
  
¿Qué? Puedes ser más explicito, es que no sé que clase de respuesta es esa - dijo Harry.  
  
Pues no sabemos lo que te pasa, los médicos muggles no tienen ni idea y los magos tampoco. Por eso estábamos muy preocupados, porque tú no despertabas y no sabíamos si ibas a despertar algún día - una lágrima cayó por la cara de Sirius, aunque se apresuró en quitársela- lo único que hacías era gritar pedir ayuda, a tus padres, a Ron, a Hermione, a Dumbledore, a mí, y... luego te subía la fiebre... - estaba hablando Sirius cuando Harry le interrumpió.  
  
¿Y? - Sirius puso cara de desconcierto - has dicho a mi y... te has cayado y luego has seguido hablando, y ¿qué? ¿qué ibas a decir?  
  
Bueno no sé si tendría que decírtelo - dijo Sirius.  
  
Es mejor que lo hagas - le corto Bella.  
  
Discutías con alguien muy fuerte - dijo finalmente Sirius. Entonces de repente Harry recordó todo, aunque prefirió descubrir lo que sabía Sirius y luego ya le contaría la verdad.  
  
¿Y? ¿Qué pasa por que discutiera?,por cierto, ¿con quién discutía?- preguntó Harry Con Voldemort. Tú te solías burlar de él. Le llamabas Tom, le provocabas, entonces te daban como espasmos, te salían moratones y te comenzaba a subir la fiebre. Parecía que te estaban echando el cruciatus - su cara se ensombreció y otra lágrima cayó por su cara.  
  
Recuerdo, que de ven en cuando veía a Voldemort. Pero él no me podía ver, tan sólo me podía oír, llevaba un día espiándole cuando lanzó un crucio a la persona que estaba detrás de mí. No me aparté porque pensé que a mí no me podía afectar, pero me equivoqué. Cuando me atravesó el brazo me empezó a doler todo el cuerpo como si me hubiese dado en realidad, y la cicatriz me quemaba como si me fuese a partir la cabeza en dos. Entonces pasó algo extraño que ni yo me puedo explicar; por una milésima de segundo aparecí en la habitación para después volver a desaparecer. Voldemort me vio y averiguó lo que pasaba. Me empezó a hablar y a mandar cruciatus. Era muy raro porque los echaba contra una pared que estaba enfrente de mí, aunque antes de decir crucio murmuraba algo y entonces rebotaban en la pared y me daban a mí - contó Harry algo apesadumbrado recordando el dolor de su cuerpo.  
  
¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijo? - preguntó Sirius  
  
Entonces Harry recordó:  
  
Hay que avisar al profesor Snape, sé que está haciendo de espía para Dumbledore, y Voldemort también lo sabe. Ha planeado tenderle una trampa y matarlo esta misma tarde. Tenéis que encontrarle. También lo oí decir que iba a matar al profesor Lupin. Se lo ordenó a Malfoy padre, y luego me juró que. - pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que Sirius y Bella ya habían salido del salón a todo correr.  
  
Harry pensó que habían ido a avisar a Snape, a Lupin y supuso que de paso avisarían a Dumbledore y le contarían lo ocurrido. Se quedó pensando, intentando recordar algo más sobre Voldemort, pero tenía la cabeza bloqueada, tenía esa sensación de culpabilidad por no haberles dicho a Sirius y Bella que Voldemort le había dicho que sabía donde estaba y que le iba a ir a buscar. Entonces ocurrió algo, la cicatriz le empezó a quemar a Harry terriblemente. Intentó gritar pero no le salía ningún sonido de la boca. Estaba realmente asustado. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue dejar una nota a Sirius y a Bella. Les puso:  
  
Queridos Sirius y Bella, Si leéis esta carta será porque me ha pasado algo. Cuando os fuisteis me comenzó a doler la cicatriz mucho. Supongo que es porque Voldemort está cerca. Si leéis esta carta me habrá cogido. No os preocupéis por mí. Sirius: No hagas ninguna locura si me pasara algo. Por favor no estés triste por mí. Diles a Hermione y Ron que les quiero mucho. Y por favor si no salgo de esta lo único que pido es que por favor sigáis adelante. Os quiero mucho,  
  
Harry Pott  
  
No pudo escribir más puesto que el dolor no se lo permitía. Se sentía con ganas de vomitar. Cogió la varita, que le había traído Sirius junto con el resto de sus pertenencias, y se la guardó. Se armó de valor y miró por la ventana y entonces...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Dejen un review por favor 


	2. Capítulo 2 Separación

Capítulo 2 Separación.  
  
Miró por la ventana y entonces... Ahí lo vio. Voldemort venía junto con unos diez mortifagos directos a la casa de Bella. No pudo hacer nada, en cuestión de segundos la ventana estaba rota, los mortifagos le habían rodeado, y cuando reaccionó sólo escuchó:  
  
Desmaius- y no supo nada más hasta que volvió a oír.  
  
Enervate  
  
Inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Vio que estaba en una casa, la casa con la que había soñado últimamente, la casa que vio el año pasado en una clase de la adivinación. Se vio rodeado de mortifagos. Justo enfrente de él estaba Voldemort, se reía con esa sonrisa torcida. Entonces se levantó  
  
Bueno ya veo que te has despertado - rió Voldemort - Bueno estás en la mansión Riddle. ¿Qué piensas? Está un poco sucia pero espero que sea del agrado del niño-que-vivió -Voldemort rió y todos sus mortifagos rieron. Parecían un rebaño de ovejas - ¿qué pasa Potter se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- nuevas risas.  
  
¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo? - preguntó Harry. No pensaba unirse a él, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
Primero te voy a dar la oportunidad de que te unas a mí  
  
Jamás - le interrumpió Harry  
  
Sabes te pareces mucho a tu padre. El también me dijo que no, es más, me dijo "antes muerto", y es muy curioso porque mira como acabó - Voldemort rió, y a Harry le entró una ira incontrolable.  
  
Eres un asqueroso asesino. ¿Pero sabes que es lo más triste de todo? Que no tienes lo suficiente de humano para tener conciencia.  
  
Voldemort no pareció molesto por el comentario, pero miro a Harry con  
cara de triunfo y dijo:  
  
1. Crucio - con su varita apuntando a Harry. 2. Eres una mezcla entre cerdo y serpiente - dijo Harry intentando soportar el dolor del crucio. Entonces reunió fuerzas de algún lugar de su cuerpo y dijo:  
  
Desmaius - dirigió la varita hacia Voldemort. Sabía que no le iba a hacer nada pero aún así lo intentó.  
  
Voldemort rió cuando el hechizo le dio. Comenzó a lanzar a Harry un montón de hechizos, pero la varita de Harry hacía cosas raras, el no conjuraba ningún hechizo, pero su varita estaba rechazando todos los maleficios que le mandaban a Harry. Este se sorprendió, ero su asombro no tenía comparación alguna con el de Voldemort. Pensó que podía ser por el hecho de que las varitas de ambos fueran hermanas, así que le dijo a colagusano que le prestara la suya. Comenzó de nuevo con las maldiciones, pero la varita d Harry seguía actuando igual. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que podía ganar, o por lo menos salir vivo. Así que con ese nuevo pensamiento Harry se levantó y empezó a plantarle cara a Voldemort. No sabía que porque su varita hacia esas cosas, aunque si que notaba que a medida que esta repelía un hechizo Harry notaba como le estaba consumiendo la magia, y sobre todo la vida.  
  
De repente, cuando la lucha estaba estancada, Harry se desmayó. Al hacerlo se desapareció de aquella casa y reapareció en casa de Bella, en su puerta para ser más exactos. Se encontraba muy cansado y notaba como se estaba quedando sin vida poco a poco. Tocó el timbre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.  
  
Estamos en una emergencia, vuelva más tarde -dijo Sirius. La voz le temblaba incontrolablemente como si estuviese llorando.  
  
Volvió a tocar y entonces consiguió decir los suficiente alto:  
  
Sirius soy yo, Harry, por favor abre la puerta.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Harry vio como Sirius estaba llorando. Eso le hizo perder todas las fuerzas que le quedaban ya que odiaba ver a la gente que le quería llorar por él. Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. Harry notó como su cuerpo se separaba de él y se caía al suelo. Sirius en un acto reflejo lo cogió y lo llevó dentro. Antes de que cerrara la puerta Harry consiguió entrar. Parecía que Sirius no podía ver "al otro Harry". Se notaba extraño. Tenía una sensación de libertad que nunca antes había experimentado, y no era para menos, su alma estaba fuera de su cuerpo. En un primer lugar momento pensó que estaba muerto, pero cuando Sirius dijo que todavía tenía pulso, pero muy débil desechó esa idea. Vio que en casa de Bella, además de ella y Sirius, se encontraban Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape y otro hombre que Harry no conocía. Esperó para ver lo que decían los médicos. Tras unas dos horas de revisión al cuerpo de Harry, los médicos dijeron que no tenían ni idea de lo que le pasaba. Parecía estar bien, aunque muy cansado, pero a la vez parecía estar en coma. Era muy raro. Harry tuvo una idea. Quería ver si al igual que en sus sueños cuando estaba sin cuerpo y le pasaba algo también le pasaba a su cuerpo. Fue a la cocina y decidió coger un cuchillo, al principio le costó un poco ya que se sentía muy cansado pero cuando lo consiguió se hizo una pequeña herida en el dedo. Para su asombro vio que su teoría era cierta ya que por su dedo real fluía un pequeño hilo de sangre. Intentó hablar con Sirius, pero se sentía demasiado cansado así que prefirió descansar. Se sentó al lado de Sirius, vio que estaba llorando y eso le hacía sentir muy mal consigo mismo. Vio que Sirius tenía la carta que Harry a duras penas había logrado escribir. Entonces llegó Dumbledore e intentó consolar a Sirius.  
  
Sirius no ha sido tu culpa - de haber estado tú aquí habrías muerto, además estoy seguro de que Harry no te culpa de nada y no le gustaría verte así -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
No quiero ser grosero, pero me gustaría estar solo, si no te importa Albus -contestó Sirius mientras lloraba.  
  
No tranquilo estaré fuera, les diré que no te molesten.  
  
Gracias  
  
En cuanto Dumbledore salió de la habitación Sirius empezó a llorar a gusto. Harry se sentía realmente enfadado consigo mismo. Entonces oyó que Sirius decía:  
  
Como no me voy a sentir culpable, si yo fui quien le dejó aquí solo. Les he fallado a James y a Lily -dijo Sirius abatido.  
  
A Harry no le gustaba nada ver a su padrino así, reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía y consiguió decir lo suficientemente alto para que Sirius lo oyera:  
  
Yo no te culpo de nada y estoy seguro de que mis padres tampoco. Además no estoy muerto, encontraré la forma de volver a mi cuerpo, te lo aseguro.  
  
Harry, ¿eres tú?- preguntó  
  
Harry no tuvo fuerzas para contestar, aunque a Sirius no le hizo falta. Estaba seguro de que había sido Harry.  
  
Entonces Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que sentarse en un sofá a llorar no iba a servir de nada, no iba a hacer que su ahijado despertara y Voldemort no pensaba tomarse un respiro, es más ahora que había dejado a Harry "medio muerto" seguro que se sentía el dueño del mundo y los asesinatos a muggles y a "sangre sucias" iban a ser casi diaria. Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala en la que se encontraban Dumbledore, Lupin, Mundungus (el hombre que había visto antes Harry), Snape y Bella y se sentó junto a ellos. En un principio todos se sorprendieron de verlo tan pronto, aunque parecía que Dumbledore ya había supuesto anteriormente que no tardaría mucho en aparecer. Sirius lo supo por el brillo y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro nada más verle. Sentir todas las miradas puestas en él le hizo sentirse un poco incómodo.  
  
Bueno ahora que por fin estamos todos comencemos con la reunión - dijo Dumbledore para romper el silencio que se había creado tras la entrada de Sirius - Bueno como comprenderás Severus ya no puedes actuar más de espía o Voldemort te matará.  
  
Lo entiendo, aunque sigo sin saber como descubrió que era un espía y que no le era le era leal - respondió muy extrañado Snape - ¿estáis seguros de que Potter no se ha equivocado?- preguntó.  
  
Sí, parecía muy seguro, ¿sino como iba a saber lo que tenías que hacer tú esta tarde? - dijo Sirius, no parecía muy atento a la conversación e incluso estaba un poco ido.  
  
Harry intentó espiar a los mayores, aunque al final tuvo que sentarse a descansar. Intento dormir, pero entonces descubrió que no podía. Mientras descansaba pensó en una teoría; si él estaba en un sueño real no podía dormirse, porque ya estaba en un sueño. Se rió ante su comentario y milagrosamente los mayores lo oyeron. Estaría hablando de algo serio, porque si se estuvieran riendo su risa hubiese quedado camuflada, pero no fue así. Al ver que podían oírle intentó hablar, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía. Parecía que tenía que aprender a comunicarse, puesto que no era tan fácil. Los mayores miraban con cara tensa a todos lados, incluso Snape lanzó un hechizo al aire para que todo lo oculto se pudiese ver, pero aún así no vieron a Harry. Por el contrario Sirius reía, para él era un alivio pensar que no estaba loco, que Harry realmente le había hablado, y que en esos momentos estaría con ellos.  
  
Me tomaréis por loca, pero estoy casi segura de que esa era la risa de Harry, llevo oyéndola desde que tenía un año, y verdaderamente es inconfundible - afirmó Bella.  
  
Es curioso, en un primer momento yo también pensé que esa era su risa, pero es imposible, Harry está arriba, inconsciente y seamos realistas, puede que no despierte nunca -dijo Dumbledore muy seriamente.  
  
Os puedo asegurar que esa es su risa, no espero que me creáis, es más si alguien me dijera lo que os voy a decir ahora alguna vez lo tomaría por loco, pero en fin, creo que es mi deber - dijo Sirius. Todos parecían mirarle de una forma inexplicable.  
  
De que estás hablando Sirius - le cortó Lupin.  
  
Cuándo estaba en aquella habitación hace dos horas, -¡¡¿dos hora?! Pensó Harry pero si han sido 5 minutos! - estaba lamentándome por lo que le había pasado a Harry, empecé a pensar que había sido culpa mía, y entonces pude escuchar que Harry claramente me decía que yo no tenía la culpa, que el no me culpaba de nada, que James y Lily tampoco lo harían nunca y cosas por el estilo - había contado todo de carrerilla y centrado en un punto del suelo, por fin levantó la cabeza. Cada uno le miraba con una cara diferente; Bella parecía creerle, aunque en su mirada había un toque de pena; Lupin no sabía que pensar; Dumbledore le sonreía aunque en su cara se podía ver que nunca había oído a nadie decir eso pero parecía creerle; sin embargo, la cara de Snape expresaba una incredulidad inmensa. De no haber sido por el momento, Harry hubiese buscado una cámara de fotos a toda prisa - como ya os he dicho no espero que me creáis, pero me veía obligado a contároslo.  
  
La habitación quedó en silencio, nadie sabía que decir como reaccionar ante aquello. Pasó un cuarto de hora y nadie había hablado. Sirius se sentía realmente incómodo ante la actitud y presencia del resto así que decidió irse a dar una vuelta.  
  
¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Bella cuando vio que Sirius se levantaba y se disponía a salir de la casa.  
  
A dar una vuelta volveré en un par de horas - Bella hizo ademán de levantarse- y me gustaría ir solo si no te importa - dijo.  
  
De acuerdo - se limitó a decir Bella.  
  
Sirius salió de la casa, Harry tenía un mal presentimiento así que decidió salir con él por si algo sucedía. Sirius caminó en su forma canina, ya que para los muggles él era un peligroso fugitivo. Parecía que no caminaba con rumbo fijo, aunque parecía no vacilar a la hora de girar a la izquierda o a la derecha. Llegó a una casa que Harry no había visto antes, aunque Sirius pareció reconocerla, porque abrió la puerta y se metió en ella. Cuando Harry entró vio algo que le heló la sangre; en cuestión de segundos Sirius estaba en el centro de la habitación, rodeado por mortifagos. Ya no estaba en su forma canina. Harry se fijó en lo que miraba Sirius con tanta ira y entonces lo vio: Voldemort estaba al lado de Colagusano. Ambos apuntaban a Sirius. Entonces Sirius pareció comprender algo y entonces gritó con furia:  
  
Tú, olvidé que tu sabías nuestra casa secreta. Te odio -dijo. Harry no había visto nunca a Sirius con tanta ira y cólera.  
  
Crucio- dijo Voldemort. Sirius se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Harry no sabía que hacer, por una parte ver a Sirius así lo estaba matando, pero por otra parte él no podía hacer nada - bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿a quien tenemos aquí? - preguntó burlonamente Voldemort - Como pudo la gente pensar que tu, un inútil de impresión, fuiste mi mano derecha.  
  
Eso es lo que pienso yo, como yo pude aliarme contigo, el peor mago de todos los tiempos - se burló Sirius.  
  
Crucio - murmuró Voldemort, parecía que no le había importado mucho lo que Sirius le había dicho ya que su cara permanecía impasible.  
  
Es...eso...lo...único.que.sabes.hacer.Tom - dijo Sirius intentando contener el dolor que le estaba causando el Crucio.  
  
Bueno creo que ya me he aburrido de jugar contigo- afirmó Voldemort. Harry entonces reaccionó. Sabía que si no hacía nada por evitarlo Voldemort iba a matar a Sirius. No supo muy bien porque pero se interpuso entre Sirius y la varita de Voldemort.  
  
Aveda kedavra - dijo Voldemort.  
  
Como había pasado con el crucio cuando Harry estaba inconsciente, el maleficio le dio a él. Como el aveda kedavra era más fuerte que el crucio Harry apareció por más de un segundo. En realidad fue un minuto, en el que le dio tiempo a agarrar a Sirius, que veía toda la escena pasmado al igual que todos los demás mortifagos. Voldemort también pareció impresionarse, aunque pronto empezó a lanzar más hechizos en contra de Harry. Harry notaba como le daban aunque no le afectaban mucho, o por lo menos no tanto como el aveda kedavra que lo estaba dejando sin energías. Cuando Harry desapareció Sirius se fue con él. Antes de irse Harry se concentró todo lo que pudo en llegar a casa de Bella. Harry abrió los ojos satisfecho cuando reapareció en la entrada de casa de Bella. Sirius por su parte se desmayó antes de salir de aquella casa. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban a Harry consiguió tocar el timbre.  
  
Lo que me faltaba -pensó cuando nadie abría la puerta, volvió a tocar. Entonces Dumbledore abrió la puerta. Al ver allí a Sirius pidió ayuda a sus amigos.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Bella.  
  
No lo sé, cuando he venido a abrir la puerta he visto a Sirius ahí tirado y por lo que parece lleva un tiempo inconsciente así que él no ha tocado el timbre. Está muy débil. Llevémoslo dentro - ordenó.  
  
Harry.-murmuró Sirius cuando lo trasladaban.  
  
Estoy aquí Sirius -murmuró Harry. Sabía que, por la forma que lo había hecho y dado que ninguno de los magos puso cara rara, nadie lo había oído.  
  
¿Estás bien, Harry?- volvió a preguntar Sirius.  
  
¿Qué dices Sirius? -preguntó extrañada Bella  
  
Sí, tu estate tranquilo - le contestó Harry. Por alguna extraña razón Harry pensaba que Sirius le podía oír - ¿tú estás bien?  
  
Sí, me encuentro un poco cansado pero bueno, gracias por lo que has hecho, de verdad te lo agradezco- al contrario que a Harry, a Sirius si que le podían oír.  
  
Albus, ¿qué está diciendo?, Oh dios mío mirar a Harry - Bella parecía muy alarmada.  
  
Harry se decidió a mirar su cuerpo y entonces se dio cuenta de porque Bella había chillado de aquella forma. Su cuerpo estaba completamente magullado. Parecía tener problemas para respirar y le daban ataques, como espasmos, continuamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que posiblemente sería por el Aveda Kedavra que había interceptado. Supuso que sería igual que en los "sueños" que había tenido tan sólo unos días antes. Aunque pudo notar una gran diferencia; antes cuando le daban con un crucio se sentía mal por mucho, muchísimo tiempo. En cambio ahora el efecto del maleficio le había durado mucho menos tiempo.  
  
Cuando volvió a la "realidad" y dejó sus pensamientos a un lado se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo, más o menos unas tres horas. Sirius estaba tendido en una cama. Aparentemente no tenía nada, parecía que sólo estaba descansando. En cambio su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes. Supuso que la magia no podía curar las heridas que había sufrido al entrar parcialmente en contacto con el peor de los maleficios.  
  
Volvió a dejar de pensar y se dio cuenta de que había pasado algo de tiempo. Sirius estaba levantado, al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Harry. Parecía cansado, aunque podía ver en su cara que estaba muy preocupado, sus ojos le delataban. Denotaban orgullo, felicidad y mucho amor. Harry sonrió feliz, por lo menos su padrinos estaba seguro de haberlo visto, supuso que estaba feliz de saber que estaba mejor de lo que pensaba. Sirius por su parte estaba muy seguro de que había sido Harry quien lo había hablado y, desde luego, no tenía ninguna duda de que fuese Harry quien lo había salvado. Había estado pensando y aunque fuera de locos estaba decidido a contarle lo que pensaba a todos, a Bella, a Lupin, a Dumbledore, a Mundungus, estaba incluso decidido de que se lo iba a contar a Snape.  
  
Bella entró en el cuarto. Al ver que Sirius se había despertado se acercó a él para abrazarlo.  
  
Me has dado un susto de muerte, cuando tocaron el timbre nadie fue a abrir porque esperábamos a nadie, estábamos seguros de que no eras tú porque tu sabes como abrir la puerta. Tuve un presentimiento, entonces le dije a Dumbledore que fuera a abrir la puerta. Cuando nos pidió ayuda fui rápidamente a ver que sucedía. Al verte en el suelo lleno de moratones y heridas casi se me cayó el alma a los pies. No tenía que haberte dejado ir sólo.  
  
No ha sido tu culpa, Bella. Tú no podías saber que es lo que iba a suceder. -Sirius abrazó más fuerte a Bella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó después de un rato Bella.  
  
En fin, tarde o temprano os lo tendré que contar así que, aunque; tenía ganas de estar solo, no sé, pensar en lo de Harry. Decidí dirigirme a la casa donde nos solíamos reunir. Cuando llegué allí y abrí la puerta no vi nada, pero cuando entré del todo a la casa unos diez o más mortífagos me estaban esperando, como si supiesen que yo me dirigía hacia allí. Junto con los mortífagos estaba Voldemort. Me estuvo torturando un rato largo. Cuando ya se había aburrido de "jugar conmigo", puesto que aunque intentaba sacarme información yo no decía nada, me intentó matar con el Avada Kedavra. Yo estaba seguro de que no saldría de esa. Vi a cámara lenta como el hechizo se dirigía hacia mí. Pero cuando estaba a menos de dos metros pareció desvanecerse. Entonces, aunque pienses que estoy loco, en el lugar donde había desaparecido el maleficio apareció Harry. Me agarró muy fuerte y noté como si desapareciéramos de la casa. Luego me desmayé, aunque mientras estuve desmayado creía estar hablando con Harry, incluso tengo un vago recuerdo de haberle visto, aunque no estoy seguro. Sólo recuerdo que me estabais llevando a la cama podía hablar con él. Me dijo que no me preocupara que él estaba bien.  
  
Sirius.....- dijo Bella.  
  
Entonces Harry se quedó anonadado cuando vio como Bella se acercaba a Sirius muy lentamente y le besaba. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que si se reía le iban a escuchar y no quería estropear aquel momento. Se sintió de más, aunque no pudiesen verlo, así que decidió salir de la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá. Le apetecía ver la televisión. Empezó a buscar el mando y cuando dijo:  
  
¿Mando, dónde estás? - sólo estaba bromeando, como si estuviese llamando a un perro.  
  
El mando apareció por debajo de un cojín y se fue posar en las manos de Harry. Parecía que al entrar en contacto con Harry, el mando también había desaparecido, aunque Harry si que podía verlo. Fue a mirarse al espejo y efectivamente ya no se podía ver ni el mando. Lo dejó en una mesa cercana y vio que entonces si que se veía. Le pareció divertido. Se pasó el resto del día practicando. Convocaba objetos, luego los tocaba y los hacía desaparecer. Cuanto mayor era el objeto más le costaba que fuera hasta él y que desapareciera. Cada vez le costaba menos. Decidió que tenía que practicar para poder defenderse o defender a otros y también tenía que descubrir que otras cosas podía hacer.  
  
A la noche, aunque no podía dormir, se dedicaba a estarse quietecito, en el sofá o en algún otro lado de la casa, descansando. La semana pasó rápidamente. Había aprendido a manejar completamente los objetos inanimados y a hacerlos desaparecer, aunque con seres vivos le costaba más, sobre todo la parte de que desapareciesen. Ya era Lunes. Había aprendido a estar en un estado de "inconsciencia" similar al sueño, que le hacía descansar más tiempo y más a gusto. Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Aunque no podía comer se sentaba a la mesa con el resto de los mayores. Entonces vio que Bella estaba escribiendo una carta y se le ocurrió hacer una cosa: dijo para sí "pergamino, tinta, pluma" y todo voló de las manos de Bella a las manos de Harry. Esta se quedó perpleja, sobre todo cuando vio desaparecer las cosas, fue a decir algo, pero entonces entró Sirius a la cocina y le dio un beso, de buenos días, en los labios. Harry volvió a reír internamente. Empezó a escribir:  
  
Queridos Sirius y Bella, Enhorabuena por vuestro romance. Yo estoy bien, aquí vigilándoos para que no os pase nada. Estoy bien, aunque me gustaría que alguien me dijese como volver a mi cuerpo, porque se me hace un poco aburrido que nadie me pueda ver. Os quiere Harry Potter.  
  
La dejó en la mesa, exactamente donde Bella estaba escribiendo la carta antes de que Harry se la quitara. Lo hizo a broma porque pensaba que no lo iban a poderla leer, aunque no imaginaba cuanto se equivocaba.  
  
Sirius..  
  
¿Sí Bella?  
  
No te lo vas a creer pero, antes de que entraras, estaba escribiendo una carta y de repente el pergamino, la tinta y la pluma desaparecieron de mi mano. Iban volando hasta que cuando llegaron a la altura de esa silla, han desaparecido.  
  
Pero que dices Bella, si tienes las cosas ahí, por cierto, ¿a quien has escrito?- preguntó Sirius un poco extrañado.  
  
Pero si yo no he escrito ni una palabra, ¿qué es esto? - entonces Harry reaccionó. Bella estaba leyendo la carta, al principio se puso un poco roja, pero al ver la firma se puso pálida. Sirius había estado preparando algo para desayunar pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Bella que quería para desayunar vio que esta se estaba mareando y la cogió y la sentó.  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
Sirius, esta carta es de.... Harry.  
  
¿Qué?, quieres decir que la escribió antes de... bueno... antes de...  
  
No Sirius, la acaba de escribir, mira léela- Bella le pasó la carta a Sirius. Este la leyó. Durante un rato nadie dijo nada. Al fin Bella se decidió a hablar- Sirius, la ha escrito ahora. Me ha cogido el pergamino, la tinta y la pluma. Ha escrito la carta y después me la ha devuelto. Además, no nos la pudo escribir antes porque nosotros, en fin, no estábamos juntos- se puso un poco roja al decir esto.  
  
Tenemos que reunir a la orden - dijo Sirius. Entonces Harry reaccionó. Volvió a convocar el kit para escribir. Bella y esta vez Sirius también volvieron a ver como todo desaparecía. Harry escribió lo primero que se le ocurrió;  
  
Hola, No pensaba que esto iba a funcionar, pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho. Yo estoy bien. Si queréis preguntarme algo podéis hacerlo. Os escucho y os veo. Besos Harry  
  
Dejó la carta a la altura de Sirius y Bella. Estos la tomaron con mucha ansia y comenzaron a leerla.  
  
Me alegro de que estés bien cariño, estábamos muy preocupados. Es cierto que queremos que nos contestes algunas cosas, pero espera, por favor, voy a llamar a la orden.  
  
Harry pensó que en vez describir probaría otra cosa. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue coger una taza. La movió de arriba abajo en sentido afirmativo.  
  
Eso es un sí- dijo Sirius.  
  
Ahora vuelvo -dijo Bella.  
  
Sirius se fue a sentar a la sala para esperar. Harry hizo lo mismo. Un cuarto de hora más tarde Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Mundungus y Bella volvieron a entrar . Bueno y ¿qué es eso tan importante que nos tenías que contar?, ¿no ha pasado nada malo, verdad?- preguntó Remus.  
  
No, creo que la mejor forma de explicaros lo que os tenía que decir es mediante una demostración. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Sirius? - dijo Bella.  
  
Por supuesto - apuntó con su varita a una caja y la transformó en una pizarra. Hizo lo mismo con la pluma, para convertirla en tiza. Entonces Harry comprendió. Invocó a la tiza. Como había hecho con el resto de las cosas, la tiza salió volando y la desapareció cuando Harry la cogió - Bueno, lo primero es presentaros. Harry, nos conocer a todos menos a Mundungus, así que el que está sentado entre Snape y Dumbledore es Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
¿Qué estás dici...- empezó Snape, aunque pronto se calló ya que vio que en la pizarra comenzaban a parecer palabras.  
  
Mucho gusto señor Fletcher, yo soy Harry, Harry Potter - escribió Harry.  
  
¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Mundungus.  
  
Bueno pues creo que eso nos lo va a tener que explicar Harry - dijo Bella.  
  
No sé que explicaros, o mejor dicho, no sé como explicaros lo que me pasa porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea - escribió Harry.  
  
¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que el que está escribiendo eso es Harry? - preguntó desafiante Snape.  
  
Buena pregunta - escribió Harry en la pizarra - ya sé, usted y yo nos llevamos muy mal. En tercero en la casa de los gritos le lance junto con Hermione y Ron un expeliarmus y le dejé inconsciente. Sirius y el profesor Lupin de jóvenes tenían un "club" de gamberradas. Se hacían llamar los merodeadores. Lupin era Lunático y Sirius Canuto. Mi padre era cornamenta. Dumbledore tiene un pensadero. El año pasado, por error, me metí en él y vi el juicio de Crouch,...  
  
Creo que ya está más que claro que es Harry- le interrumpió Dumbledore. Bueno, ¿y no sabes lo que te pasa?  
  
Realmente no. Siento que mi cuerpo y mi alma se han separado y no sé como volver a mi cuerpo. Puedo mover cosas, hacerlas desaparecer. Últimamente estoy practicando con seres vivos. Puedo hacer desaparecer a gatos, perros, plantas...No duermo. Simplemente me introduzco en una especie de relajación. Ah y se me olvidaba tengo control sobre el tiempo, aunque todavía no sé dominarlo bien- todos se quedaron pasmados ante la explicación de Harry. Entonces Dumbledore cayó en la cuenta de algo.  
  
¿Nos puedes decir como trajiste a Sirius?- preguntó Dumbledore. Harry borró la pizarra rápidamente y volvió a escribir:  
  
Sí. Cuando salió a pasear tuve un mal presentimiento, aunque entonces no sabía que podía comunicarme así que decidí seguirle. Llegó a una casa que yo no había visto nunca y se metió en ella. Cuando entré vi que había un montón de mortífagos. En cuestión de minutos ya lo tenían apresado. El tiempo iba a cámara rápida para mí. Veía como le estaban torturando pero no podía hacer nada. Entonces justo, el tiempo, se paró cuando Voldemort le iba a lanzar el Avada Kedavra. Como había hecho en mis "sueños" me interpuse entre Sirius y Voldemort. El maleficio me dio a mí. Aparecí en la habitación. Me agarré fuertemente a Sirius haciendo de escudo. Me concentré mucho en aparecer aquí, y unos segundos más tarde Sirius y yo estábamos en la puerta. No me pregunten como lo hice, sólo me concentré mucho y ya está. Estaba muy cansado y tenía miedo por Sirius. Toqué el timbre y el resto ya lo saben. Lo que les ha dicho Sirius acerca de nuestras "conversaciones" es verdad. Puedo hacer que me escuchen, pero me cuesta mucho, y luego me quedo muy cansado. Supongo que tendré que practicar si me voy a quedar así toda la vida, ¿no?.  
  
Sirius, creo que todos te debemos una disculpa - dijo Lupin cuando acabó de leer.  
  
Tranquilo lunático, si a mí, cualquiera de vosotros, me hubiese dicho lo que os dije yo, hubiera pensado que estaba para encerrarlo - rió Sirius.  
  
Ya pero no es excusa - dijo Dumbledore- todos debimos haberte creído desde el principio y en vez de eso lo único que pensábamos era que lo que le estaba pasando a Harry te estaba trastornando la cabeza. Espero que algún día puedas perdonar a este viejo chiflado.  
  
Lo mismo digo - dijo Mundungus  
  
Creo que todos pensamos eso - dijo Snape. Parecía que le costaba reconocer que se había equivocado y más aún reconocer que se había equivocado con su eterno rival, Sirius Black.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Bueno segundo capítulo acabado. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor déjenme un review 


	3. Capítulo 3 La Orden del Fenix

Capítulo 3 La Orden del Fenix  
  
Los mayores explicaron a Harry que habían creado una organización llamada La Orden del Fénix para detener a Voldemort. Nada más decirle esto Harry les dijo que les quería ayudar y que estaba seguro de que no les defraudaría. Al final consiguió convencerles de que le dejaran ser miembro de la orden. A la mitad de la reunión a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Sabía que los mayores no iban a aceptarla pero aún así provó. Dumbledore estaba hablando cuando Harry comenzó a escribir en la pizarra;  
  
- He pensado que sería una buena idea que ahora que el profesor Snape ya no es un espía, les espíe yo. No me pueden ver y ya lo he hecho antes. Además he desarrollado mucho mis poderes y creo que podré seguir haciéndolo. Si algo sale mal creo que seré capaz de aparecerme aquí como cuando lo hice con Sirius.  
  
Acabó y nadie le había prestado atención así que levantó el sillón donde se encontraban Sirius, Dumbledore y Bella. Después de bajarlos todo el mundo prestó atención a la pizarra. Sirius se quedó boquiabierto.  
  
-Tú estás loco, da igual que no te puedan ver, si te pillan te matan - dijo realmente enfadado. Harry se sorprendió mucho. Snape se estaba preocupando por el y además le tuteaba, definitivamente algo no iba bien con él.  
  
-Severus tiene razón es muy arriesgado. Además no estamos seguros de que no te descubrirán como hicieron la última vez - razonó Bella.  
  
-Es imposible que me descubran, podéis hacerme una prueba. Darme una semana Sólo quiero ayudar, ahora que puedo. Quiero sentirme útil - escribió Harry rápidamente- por favor darme un oportunidad.  
  
-Está bien dentro de exactamente una semana te haremos una muy difícil prueba que no creo que puedas pasar. Si lo haces te dejaremos que espíes a Voldemort, aunque sólo cuando nosotros te lo pidamos - dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-No estarás hablando en serio, verdad?, no le podemos dejar hacerlo. Es un niño y todos sabemos que si algo le pasa...-Dijo Sirius.  
  
-No se lo vamos a poner fácil, pero si como él dice dentro de una semana consigue pasar la prueba, es que está suficientemente preparado. Es lo justo darle una oportunidad. James lo hubiese querido -dijo Lupin.  
  
-Exactamente - corroboró Dumbledore- te damos una semana ni un día más ni un día menos. Bueno se ha hecho muy tarde, yo me tengo que ir. Por cierto te ruego que no le cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione, nada -le dijo muy seriamente.  
  
-De acuerdo, no me comunicaré con ellos pero por favor dígales que estoy bien -escribió Harry  
  
Tras decir esto se levanto, se despidió y salió de la sala. Snape, Lupin y Mundungus hicieron lo propio.  
  
-Nos vamos a cenar, ¿vienes o prefieres empezar tu preparación ya? - preguntó Bella.  
  
-Voy a empezar ya - escribió Harry.  
  
-Vale, si nos necesitas tira algo, a poder ser que no se rompa - rió ante el último comentario.  
  
-Vale, gracias por todo -dijo Harry  
  
-De nada cariño -Dijo Bella. Sirius permanecía sentado. Parecía molesto, o más bien preocupado.  
  
-Estás bien Sirius? -preguntó Harry. Como no le prestaba atención decidió mover la pizarra hasta donde estaba Sirius y moverla hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en ella.  
  
-Sí, es sólo que no quiero que te pase nada -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Tranquilo, te prometo que si tengo algún mal presentimiento me voy a algún lugar seguro. Por cierto -recordó de repente - tengo la ligera impresión de que Bella y tú no habéis dicho a nadie lo de vuestro "romance"- se rió.  
  
-Eres un chico muy observador, como tu padre. Pues no nadie lo sabe. Te contaré una historia del pasado si prometes no decirle a nadie lo nuestro.  
  
-Prometido -escribió rápidamente. Luego lo pensó y cruzó los dedos. No estaba muy seguro de que pudiera ocultar algo a Hermione y Ron.  
  
-El quinto año en Howarts fue de lo más caótico. A mi me gustaba tu madre desde...puf... creo que desde primero. A tú padre le gustaba Bella. A bueno no te hemos dicho que Bella y tu madre eran muy amigas, las mejores amigas que ha habido en Howarts desde hace mucho. Siempre estaban juntas y se contaban todo. La cuestión fue que a Bella le gustaba yo y a Lily, James.  
  
-No era exactamente así -intervino Bella de repente. Sirius y Harry pegaron un bote - me parecías mono, sólo eso.  
  
-Eres una mentirosa y lo sabes, estabas tremendamente coladita por mi - le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Bueno déjaros de cariños que me vais a dar envidia y sigan con la historia por favor-escribió Harry.  
  
-Bueno pues el caso es que un día Bella le dijo a James que quería hablar con él. Él decidió que era un buen momento para declararse, aunque ella le quería hablar de Lily. Dieron una vuelta por el lago, se declaró y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada la besó. Bella se quedó muy flipada y salió corriendo. Me encontré con ella por el pasillo. Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Nos fuimos a un aula vacía. Bella lanzó un hechizo para que cualquiera que mirara hacia la clase la viera vacía y empezó a hablar.  
  
-Le conté todo lo que había pasado. Yo estaba completamente enamorada de Sirius. Estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo.  
  
-Yo me di cuenta de que a mi me gustaba Bella y no Lily. Estuvimos un montón de tiempo hablando. Al final le dije que antes pensaba que me gustaba Lily pero que me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y nos besamos. Seguimos hablando hasta que oímos voces. Miramos por la ventana y no vimos nada entonces oímos que Peter decía que no nos veía dentro del aula. Abrimos la puerta y les dijimos que pasaran. Nos salvaron el cuello. Llevaban el mapa y la capa de tu padre. Fuimos a las habitaciones. Entonces pregunté por James imaginándome que estaba enfadado conmigo por estar con Bella. Remus se rió y me dijo que me tocaba ir a buscarlo, que estaba con Lily. Bella se rió y me contó que a Lily le gustaba James. Ambos supusieron que les había pasado como a ellos dos. Fueron a recogerlos y en efecto les pillaron besándose. James pensó que yo estaría enfadado pero cuando les contamos lo que nos había pasado se rieron. Volvimos a la habitación. El resto ya te lo puedes imaginar. Nosotros pensábamos casarnos al día siguiente de... bueno... de que Voldemort atacara tu casa. Pero claro, después cogieron a Sirius lo mandaron a Azkaban, no me permitieron verle....  
  
-Gracias por contármelo. Me hace mucha ilusión saber como se enamoraron mis padres -escribió Harry.  
  
-De nada. Ahora Sirius vamos a cenar que se está quedando la cena fría.  
  
-Yo me quedo aquí si no os importa -escribió Harry.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Bueno por donde empiezo. Ya sé mover objetos y hacerlos desaparecer. Creo que lo mejor es hacer una lista de todo lo que quiero practicar.  
  
-Hacer desaparecer a personas.  
  
-Controlar el tiempo.  
  
-Desaparecerme.  
  
-Hablar.  
  
-Lanzar hechizos.  
  
-Evitarlos, crear escudos.  
  
-Ser silencioso.  
  
Creo que con esto será suficiente. De todos modos tendré que descubrir si puedo hacer alguna cosa más. Decidió empezar por desaparecerse. Estuvo toda la noche concentrándose. Al final a las cinco de la mañana lo tenía dominado. Podía aparecerse al lado de quien el quisiese y también en el lugar que quisiese. Decidió descansar un rato. Volvió a levantarse a las ocho en punto. Puso un tick al lado de desaparecerme y pensó en que haría. Pensó que para la mayoría de ellas necesitaría ayuda así que escogió la de controlar el tiempo. Se fue a un parque lleno de niños. Estuvo concentrándose. Le costó bastante. Regresó a las doce. Pensó que ya podría practicar en casa. Llegó y siguió con su entrenamiento. Se sorprendía a si mismo de lo rápido que progresaba. Para las nueve y media ya controlaba más o menos el tiempo. Podía hacer que fuese más rápido o más despacio según lo que quisiera. Fue a decirles a Sirius y Bella su progreso. Cuando hizo que apareciera una pizarra le empezó a doler la cabeza. Entonces escuchó como alguien gritaba. Pedía socorro. Harry pronto reconoció la voz. Por como gritaba pensó que a Snape lo había capturado y le estaban torturando. Parecía que le estaba gritando a la oreja.  
  
-Snape está en apuros, le han capturado. Voy a buscarlo. Tranquilos seré rápido, con todo lo que he progresado hoy iré allí le cojeré y volveré. Avisar a un médico y a Dumbledore. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.  
  
Antes de que Sirius y Bella acabaran de leer la pizarra Harry ya había desaparecido. Como había hecho en sus entrenamientos se apareció al lado de Snape. Efectivamente le habían cogido. Voldemort lo estaba torturando. Empezó a mover todos los libros, sillas, todo lo que pillaba en la habitación para distraer la atención. Agarró a Snape. Tuvo que hacer que este se volviera invisible para después poder desaparecerse y aparecer en casa de Bella. Hizo que el tiempo transcurriera más despacio para él, así tendría más tiempo de reacción. Le costó bastante hacer invisible a Snape, mover todos los muebles, controlar el tiempo y luego desparecerse junto con Snape todo a la vez. Finalmente lo consiguió. Diez minutos después de haberse ido de la casa de Bella reapareció. Al principio nadie vio nada, aunque cuando Harry soltó a Snape en la cama todos notaron como poco a poco Snape iba apareciendo. Se sentía exhausto. Sacó su lista puso un tick en controlar el tiempo y añadió: -Aprender a comunicarme mentalmente con las personas.  
  
Se sentía cansado, no era para menos. Se sentó al lado de Snape. Se dio cuenta de que Mundungus era medimago. Estaba examinando a Snape. Le dio una par de pócimas y le lanzó tres hechizos. Tras el último Snape reaccionó. Estaba cansado. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio donde estaba.  
  
-¿Qué hago aquí? Lo único que recuerdo es que Voldemort me estaba torturando. Entonces todo se empezó a mover a salir volando. Vi a Harry. Me estaba tocando y yo notaba un ¿calor? No sé una sensación muy extraña y luego me desmayé- dijo Snape.  
  
-No sabemos como pero Harry pudo saber que te estaba sucendiendo...-Harry conjuró una pizarra. No le apetecía escribir así que movió la tiza con la mente. Ante esto Sirius se calló.  
  
-Yo iba a deciros todo lo que había progresado cuando oí a el profesor Snape gritando. Parecía que me estaba chillando en la oreja. Entonces les dije a Sirius y a Bella que iba a por ti. Me aparecí a tu lado. Hice que el tiempo fuese más despacio para mí, empecé a mover todo lo que vi, lo hacía volar de lado a lado, era muy gracioso ver las caras de los mortífagos y más aún la de Voldemort. Luego cogí a Snape le hice invisible, nos desaparecimos y nos reaparecimos aquí. -escribió Harry. Le parecía que controlar la tiza con la mente era más rápido y más cómodo que escribir a mano.  
  
-¿Cómo has hecho todo eso?-preguntó muy sorprendido Dumbledore.  
  
-Bueno sé controlar el tiempo, desaparecerme al lado de una persona o en un lugar, mover cosas y personas y hacer invisible a las cosas y personas. Por eso les dije que sería un buen espía. Todavía tengo seis días y tengo que aprender a hablar, comunicarme mentalmente con las personas, lanzar hechizos, desviar maleficios y crear escudos. Sé que puedo hacer más cosas pero ya las iré aprendiendo con el tiempo.  
  
-Creo que te hemos subestimado. De todas formas tendrás que hacer la prueba como habíamos quedado -dijo Dumbledore con voz de asombro.  
  
-Bueno espero que se mejore profesor Snape, yo me voy a seguir practicando. Adios -escribió Harry.  
  
-Espera, no te he dado las gracias, te debo la vida y por favor deja de llamarme profesor Snape, llamame Severus.- dijo Snape. Parecía que el odio había desaparecido. De repente se puso serio y dijo- claro que siempre que estemos fuera del colegio.  
  
-No tiene que darmelas pro.. quiero decir Severus. Bueno me voy. Estaré abajo.-escribió Harry.  
  
Antes de irse vio que Sirius estaba muy preocupado. Intentó poner en práctica la comunicación mental. Se concentró mucho y dijo:  
  
-No te preocupes Sirius, estoy bien, para cuando han reaccionado ya estábamos fuera de la casa -dijo Harry. Por las caras que estaba poniendo Sirius debía estar funcionando. Harry se dio cuenta de que Sirius pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco así que agregó- nadie me oye porque esto es una conversación mental. Si quieres contestarme sólo tienes que pensar en mi y lo que me quieras decir.  
  
-Vale, la próxima vez no me des este susto, ¿me lo prometes? - pensó Sirius.  
  
-Sabes que no puedo prometértelo, pero intentaré no preocuparte -le contestó Harry- bueno ahora me voy.  
  
Practicó todo lo que había pensado. Para la noche anterior a la prueba ya podía controlar todo lo que había anotado en la lista más crear ilusiones y comunicarse con algunos animales.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Fin del tercer capítulo, dejen un Review 


	4. Capítulo 4 La prueba

Capítulo 4 La prueba  
  
Aunque sabían que Harry estaba preparado ningún miembro de la Orden quería dejar a Harry que espiara a Voldemort. Por eso realizaron la prueba más difícil que se les ocurrió. Consistía en una especie de ilusión creada a partir de todos los recuerdos que tenían ellos sobre las torturas de Voldemort. La prueba la organizaron entre todos. Harry iba a realizar la prueba el 31 de julio, el día de su cumpleaños. Esperó que eso le diera suerte, sabía que la pasaría pero aún así prefería que la suerte le acompañara.  
  
Se despejó a las ocho de la mañana. Nada más bajar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que todo había empezado, porque ya no estaba en la cocina. Estaba en una especie de tunel, como de laberinto. Oyó como Sirius le decía por medio de la mente "Suerte" el le dijo "Gracias" y comenzó a andar. Le recordó a la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Le trajo muy malos recuerdos. Por un momento se deprimió y pensó en darse la vuelta, pero rápidamente desechó es idea. Rió internamente y pensó de manera que Sirius le pudiese oír "No pensabais que iba a caer con esto verdad?". Siguió hasta que el laberinto acabó. Vio una asamblea de mortífagos. En el centro estaba Voldemort y todas las personas que él quería, es decir, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Cho, Ginny, Bella, Remus y Hagrid. Voldemort le estaba diciendo a cada mortífago un nombre. Después dijo:  
  
-A la de tres les matáis, por cierto a este viejo amigo, Dumbledore, me lo dejáis a mí -luego rió. Sabía que no era real, pero aún así odiaba a Voldemort. Lo fulminó un rato con la mirada, aunque, claro, este no le podía ver. Entonces Voldemort empezó a contar "uno"... reaccionó. Hizo que el tiempo casi se detuviera. Había aprendido un hechizo que les serviría de escudo, aunque eran demasiados, así que se tendría que concentrar mucho. Murmuró el conjuro y al instante una protección apareció sobre los mayores. A Harry le empezó a doler la cicatriz. Se extrañó. Miro a los ojos a Voldemort y entonces lo vio. Eran tan reales. Se preocupó mucho. En su cabeza escuchó "Harry por favor aléjate de la prueba, nos han tendido una trampa, estamos atrapados" estaba seguro de que era Sirius. No sabía si creerselo o no, prefirió no contestar. Voldemort ya iba por el dos. Decidió que lo mejor sería salir de allí y luego ya preguntaría. Creó una ilusión en la cabeza de todos los mortífagos y de Voldemort, esta ilusión era un réplica exacta de todos los capturados, Voldemort mataría a las personas de la ilusión, y encima se llevaría un buen susto al descubrir que sus cuerpos se habían esfumado.  
  
Metió a todos los capturados en una especie de bola, hizo la bola más pequeña y después los transporto a casa de Bella. Cuando estaban desapareciendo oyó que Voldemort decía "tres", le hubiese gustado quedarse a ver la cara que ponía Voldemort.  
  
Depositó la bola en el salón, la hizo recobrar su tamaño normal y luego retiró la bola y la protección. Alguien le dijo a su mente que había superado la primera prueba, sólo le que daba otra, la más difícil.  
  
Volvió a la cocina. El panorama había cambiado. Se encontraba en una especie de vivienda. Entró y vio algo que no le dejó reaccionar por un tiempo. Luego vio como se aproximaba Voldemort a las dos personas que había en la sala. Harry los reconoció muy rápido. Eran sus padres; James Potter y Lily Potter. Los quería tanto. Entonces escuchó que Voldemort decía: -Sé que estás aquí Harry, tengo una propuesta para hacerte. Como has podido notar estos son tus padres. Si te unes a mí como socio, no quiero ser tu jefe, entre los dos conseguiremos que vuelvan a la vida. Sabes que podemos hacerlo. Tenemos el poder suficiente, yo he burlado a la misma muerte y tú tienes poderes que los magos normales sueñan con tener. Sabes que podemos hacer grandes cosas tú yo y tus padres. Dejaré en paz a tus amigos si quieres y a ese padrino que tienes. Únete a mí y tendrás todo lo que siempre has querido.¿Qué dices?  
  
Harry estaba en estado de shock. Eran sus padres, realmente lo eran. Lo sabía, estaba seguro, se hubiese jugado el cuello a que eran ellos. Eran tan reales. Entonces Harry se lo pensó un momento y dijo;  
  
-JAMÁS, no puedo unirme a ti, no sería feliz nunca. Lo que nos diferencia a los dos es que yo doy amor y lo recibo. Tu dejaste de ser un humano en el momento en que reusaste a la idea de querer y ser querido. Toda tu alma te abandonó, tus sentimientos, tu bondad, todo. No me gustaría nada ser como tú, ni convertirme en un ser despiadado sin sentimientos -Harry pensó que podría sacar de allí a sus padres.  
  
-Ni lo intentes, puedo localizarlos y hacerlos desparecer desde aquí. No serviría nada que te los llevaras a la otra punta del mundo - dijo Voldemort. Tenía una voz calculadora que Harry odiaba intensamente.-Seguro que prefieres que tus padres estén muertos antes de unirte a mí. Prefieres que ellos no vivan por ti, como Cedric, sabes que todos murieron por ti y si no te unes a mí muchos más morirán. Mataré a todas las personas que estén a tu alrededor hasta que pienses que tu vida no vale nada. Sabes que puedo hacerte sufrir hasta la muerte. Lanzó un crucio teledirigido hacia Harry. Este no tuvo ningún problema en desviarlo. ¿Qué me dices?  
  
Por un momento no supo que contestar. -No me uniré a ti.-dijo al fin.  
  
-Bueno supongo que tus padres no son lo único que puedo ofrecerte -En la habitación aparecieron Ron, Hermione y Sirius. Todos estaban magullados por todas partes. -¿Qué me dices ahora?. Los cambio a todos por ti. Todos los que te rodean morirán si no te unes a mí.  
  
-No lo hagas Harry. Preferimos morir-dijo Hermione. Parecía que estaba muy mal.  
  
-Déjalos en paz, nunca me uniré a ti - su voz sonaba fuerte y segura, aunque él no lo estaba. Tenía ganas de llorar. En ese punto de la pruba pensó que todo era verdad. Lo estaba pasando francamente mal.  
  
-Imperius -le dijo Voldemort a Harry. Entonces se dio cuenta que esa era una oportunidad imposible de desaprovechar. El hechizo no le dio a él pero Harry le hizo creer que sí.- Mátalos a todos. - Alzó la varita. ¿Y ahora qué? Pensó. Tenía que actuar rápido o Voldemort sospecharía que estaba actuando. Invocó a cinco ratas muertas y las transformó en Sirius, Ron, Hermione, James y su madre. Hizo invisibles a los verdaderos seres que quería, los hizo pequeños los desmayó y los guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón. Entonces dijo "Avada Kedavra". Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Voldemort pensaría que había matado a los verdaderos Ron, Hermione, Sirius, James y Lily. También pensaría que ya estaba de su parte.  
  
Todo se desvaneció. Reapareció en la cocina.  
  
-Has pasado la primera prueba, pero no has superado la segunda, he de decir que tu corazón pudo más que tu mente, por lo tanto creo que a todos nos alegra comunicarte que no has pasado la prueba -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Creo que lo que has dicho no es cierto - se sacó del bolsillo lo que acaba de meter. Ya no eran sus amigos, padres y padrino. Ahora eran simples muñecos. Los hizo más grande y los dejó en la mesa de manera que dejasen de ser invisibles.- De verdad me creéis capaz de mataros, parece que no me conocéis lo suficiente. Me voy a mi habitación, me apetece estar sólo.  
  
Se sentía muy triste. Creía que realmente se había pasado con la prueba. Había visto a sus padres. Estaban vivos. Se echó a llorar. No quería que nadie lo molestara. Los echaba tanto de menos. Daría cualquier cosa por volverlos a ver, daría incluso su vida. Aunque nunca se la daría a Voldemort porque sabía que a pesar de que sus padres vivieran, Voldemort seguiría matando. Además sabía que todos sus seres queridos no aprobarían nunca el hecho de que diera su vida por la de sus padres y claro está que sus padres no dejarían que él diera la vida por ellos. Se sentía tan confuso. Les quería tanto. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Soy una buena persona y aunque no lo fuese nadie se merece lo que estoy pasando. Me gustaría desaparecer. Acabar con mi sufrimiento y con el de todos los que me rodean, aunque no pueda.  
  
-Harry? ¿Estás ahí?, Sólo quiero hablar contigo, pero si no quieres hablar lo comprenderé -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Estoy aquí, aunque me gustaría estar sólo -contestó Harry.  
  
-Vale pues...-empezó a decir Sirius, pero Harry no le dejó acabar.  
  
-¿Todo esto era necesario? No os podéis ni imaginar ...- se echó a llorar. No quería que Sirius le oyera.  
  
-Lo siento. No debimos hacerte una prueba tan dura. Pero era necesario. Sabes que si Voldemort te coge te hará jugadas aún peores. Creo que si sufres tanto no deberías ir a vigilar a Voldemort.  
  
-Tengo que ir. No puedes ni imaginarte como me sentía al pensar que otros estaban muriendo por mí y no podía hacer nada, pero ahora si puedo. Todos sabéis que puedo. Además necesito ser útil, sentirme útil.  
  
-De veras te digo que lo siento. Pero era necesario. Así por lo menos sabes que es lo que Voldemort puede llegar a hacer.  
  
-Tranquilo se me pasará. Siento montar el numerito pero necesitaba desahogarme. Bueno si no te importa quiero descansar un poco -le dijo Harry a Sirius muy sinceramente.  
  
-Vale, luego nos vemos- antes de irse Sirius Harry dijo.  
  
-No creo que baje a acompañaros en la comida. Esta noche no he conseguido descansar y estoy muerto.  
  
-Vale.-después de decir esto Sirius salió y cerró la puerta.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a no poder dormir, pero por lo menos descansaba por un par de horas y al levantarse se sentía como nuevo, como si hubiese dormido días.  
  
No consiguió despejarse. No hacía nada más que pensar y pensar en todo. Se sentía culpable de la muerte de Cedric y de sus padres. También pensaba que tenía la culpa de que Sirius hubiese perdido tanto tiempo de su vida en una cárcel. Pero todo se resolvería. Malos tiempos se acercaban, pero todo acabaría. Quizás el no seguiría vivo para ver como Voldemort era derrotado y el mundo mágico sería por fin libre, pero no le importaba. Estaba seguro que aunque el muriese luchando sus amigos vivirían para disfrutar de la vida. Empezó a pensar en Hermione, Ron y Ginny. No sabía porque pero desde el último año se fijaba en Ginny de otra forma, como una chica. Deseó ser un chico normal, tener unos padres que le quisiesen, no tener más preocupaciones que la de aprobar algún que otro examen y cosas por el estilo. Al fin y al cabo no pedía mucho. "Es curiosa la mente humana" pensó "nadie se conforma con lo que tiene, siempre prefiere lo que tienen los demás". Se rió ante su comentario. Pensó que era egoísta al no pensar que había gente en peor estado que él. Siempre se podía ser huérfano, pobre y no tener a nadie que se preocupara por ti. Le empezó a doler la cabeza, eso de ponerse filosofo no era para él.  
  
No le apetecía descansar así que se puso a practicar con sus poderes. Le parecía divertido jugar con los muebles. De repente recordó que era su cumpleaños. Nadie le había felicitado, ni si quiera se había acordado de que ese era su cumpleaños. Se creó una ilusión en su mente. Estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Había montones de regalos para él. Estaban todos sus compañeros. También estaban Sirius (en su forma humana), Dumbledore, Bella, Hagrid, Lupin y, porque no, también estaba Snape. Ya puestos a soñar el no era invisible, todo el mundo le veía y se reía con él. No había odio ni reincores. Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta felices y ajenos al sufrimiento. Le gustaba tanto esa escena. En cambio la realidad era muy distinta. Nadie podía estar feliz, la mayoría de las familias habían quedado rotas o incluso destruidas por Voldemort. La gente ya no podía estar feliz, vivía con miedo. "Ya empezamos otra vez, que pasa, hoy es el día de la filosofía?" Pensó que mejor era bajar abajo a ver que estaban haciendo los mayores. Pensó que por lo menos se podría distraer un poco. Aunque lo que vio cuando llegó abajo le dejó pasmado.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Fin del capítulo cuarto. No ha sido muy largo, pero espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré que duren más, aunque no prometo nada!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno aunque sólo tengo un review lo voy a contestar aquí;  
  
Vanner: Gracias por leer mi historia. No sabes cuanto me alegra que te esté gustando. Si tienes alguna pregunta te la responderé con mucho gusto. Gracias una vez más y espero que sigas leyendo. 


	5. Capítulo 5 ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Disclaimer: Esta historia es mía, aunque los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.  
  
Capítulo 5 ¡FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS HARRY!  
  
No se lo podía creer, en la cocina estaban todos las personas que más quería Harry. Además de Sirius, Bella, Dumbledore, Lupin, Mundungus, Hagrid y Snape también estaban Hermione, Ron y toda su familia al completo, incluso Dobby estaba allí, junto con Winky. Estaban preparando una fiesta por todo lo alto, se quedó un rato mirando la escena. Parecía que todos tenían un especial interés en que Harry disfrutara de su cumpleaños, aunque Harry no se extrañó en absoluto, pensó que si sus amigos hubiesen sido los que no habían tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños en toda su vida, el se hubiese esforzado al máximo en hacer todo muy bien. Había de todo y más. Sin quererlo Harry empezó a llorar de la emoción, lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido así, tan ¿querido?, estaba feliz. Se fijó en las personas que había, sobre todo en una en especial, Ginny. Pensó que estaba muy guapa, se había puesto un vestido ceñido, tenía el pelo completamente liso y brillante, se había pintado ligeramente. "Tendré que esforzarme este año con mi físico, bueno claro primero tengo que recuperarlo" se rió ante su propio comentario. Se quedó observando un rato largo. Nadie podía verlo ni sentirlo. Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa. Empezó a hablarle a Ginny, mejor dicho, a su mente.  
  
-Qué guapa te has puesto -dijo. Ginny miró extrañada hacia todos lados  
  
-¿Harry? -preguntó  
  
-¿Dónde? -preguntaron alteradísimos Bella, Sirius, Ron y Hermione.  
  
-No, no he dicho nada-dijo Ginny. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Dijo para sí.  
  
-No, no te estás volviendo loca. Te estoy hablando, aunque por la mente, si quieres contestarme sólo tienes que pensar.  
  
-Vale, ¿dónde estás? -preguntó insegura.  
  
-No te lo han dicho, ¿verdad?  
  
-Decirme, ¿qué?  
  
-Estoy en la puerta, no me puedes ver porque soy invisible, ¿no lo sabías?- preguntó Harry incrédulo.  
  
-Bueno pues la verdad es que no.  
  
-Estás preciosa, os añoraba tanto a todos.  
  
-¿A mí también?- preguntó incrédula.  
  
-Sí a todos, después de lo de Cedric me he sentido muy sólo.  
  
-¿Ginny estás bien cariño? -preguntó la señora Weasley al ver que su hija parecía en la luna.  
  
-Eh, a sí. Sólo estaba pensando- contestó despreocupadamente.  
  
-Un momento, si estás en la puerta nos estás viendo, y ¿la sorpresa?, esta era tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tenía que ser una sorpresa -se quejó la pequeña de los Weasley.  
  
-Tranquila que la sorpresa ya me la he llevado cuando he entrado en la cocina, no te puedes ni imaginar la ilusión que me ha hecho. Nunca nadie había hecho algo semejante por mí. Es más pensé que se habían olvidado, estoy acostumbrado a eso, mis tíos no saben que día cumplo años, y nunca me felicitan. Normalmente el día de mi cumpleaños lo celebro solo.  
  
-¿Nunca has tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños?  
  
-No. Por cierto, no les digas que les he descubierto. Se están tomando esto demasiado en serio como para que se enteren de que les he descubierto -dijo Harry muy sinceramente.  
  
-Está bien, no diré nada.  
  
-Bueno, ¿está todo listo? - preguntó de repente Sirius.  
  
-Sí -contestaron todos al unísono.  
  
-Vale voy a llamar a Harry.  
  
-Bueno me voy a la habitación no sea que nos descubran!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Vale -contestó alegremente Ginny. No era un secreto que ella estuviese loca por el joven Potter y el hecho de que él le hubiese hablado de aquella forma, antes incluso que a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿Harry?, ¿Estás aquí? -preguntó Sirius una vez en la habitación.  
  
-Mmmm, a sí, que quieres, ¿ha pasado algo? -preguntó fingiendo preocupación.  
  
-No, tranquilo. Me ha pedido Bella que bajes a bajo a ayudarla en la cocina- dijo Sirius. Harry no quiso delatarse pero tenía que preguntarle a Sirius antes de bajar.  
  
-No les has dicho que soy invisible. No sé si quiero bajar y si no me ... y si no me aceptan, ¿por qué no les has avisado? -preguntó con voz de pena.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Sirius incrédulo.  
  
-Bueno hice una vista a la cocina y os vi, no te puedes ni imaginar la ilusión que me ha hecho todo, nunca lo repetiré, pero he estado cinco minutos en la puerta llorando. Luego he estado hablando con Ginny, me ha dicho que ella no tenía ni idea de que yo era invisible. Tenías que haberles avisado antes de que hubiesen venido.  
  
-No seas tonto, sabes que no dirán nada, son tus amigos y te quieren -dijo Sirius en tono medio serio medio burlón.  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero estoy muy nervioso -dijo Harry.  
  
-Venga anda vamos para abajo. Tú míralo de esta forma; ahora nadie se dará cuenta de que no pones cara de sorpresa, como no te la ven!!!!!!!!!!!!! - se burló Sirius.  
  
-No tiene gracia - dijo Harry riendo mientras bajaban hacia la cocina. En cuanto abrió la puerta...  
  
-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! -gritaron todos a coro cuando vieron que se abría la puerta. Al ver a Sirius solo, la mayoría se desilusionaron.  
  
-¿Dónde está Harry? -Preguntó Ron.  
  
-Sí, ¿no estaba arriba? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¿Dónde estás Harry?-pensó Ginny.  
  
-A la izquierda de Sirius -contestó Harry.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-chilló Ginny. La mayoría pensó que estaba loca. Cogió su regalo y se acercó a Sirius, aunque luego giró a la derecha y dijo.  
  
-Espero que te guste y no te creas que te vas a librar del tirón de orejas, porque pienso dártelo en cuanto.bueno, en cuanto pueda -dijo Ginny muy alegre.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que haces Ginny? -preguntaron Ron y Hermione. Ginny hizo caso omiso a la interrupción y siguió.  
  
-¿Qué no vas a abrirlo? Quiero saber si te gusta.  
  
-Ginny, que.-pero Fred no tuvo tiempo de acabar, pues el regalo de Ginny se elevó y el envoltorio empezó a quitarse sólo.  
  
-Gracias Ginny, no tenías que haberte molestado, pero gracias de todas formas -dijo Harry un poco cohibido.  
  
-De nada  
  
-¿Harry?, ¿Eres tú?, se puede saber ¿dónde estás? Y ¿cómo estás haciendo eso? -preguntó Ron incrédulo.  
  
-Bueno creo que antes de que sigas abriendo ese y el resto de los regalos tendremos que explicar lo que está sucediendo ¿no crees Harry? -dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilamente.  
  
-Supongo que sí. Pero es que no sé cómo explicar lo que me pasa. Para mí, es como si un día me hubiese levantado de la cama y mi cuerpo se hubiera quedado en ella.  
  
-¡Cómo al profesor Binns! -dijo Ron sin pensar, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho dijo- Lo siento no quería.  
  
-Tranquilo, pero sí ahora que lo dices más o menos así. Aunque yo espero y quiero volver a mi cuerpo en cuanto alguien descubra como hacerlo. Ahora me siento más libre y la verdad es que mis poderes son.puff.una pasada, pero aún así preferiría estar en mi cuerpo.  
  
-Bueno, ¿esto no era una fiesta?- dijo de repente Snape. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George se sobresaltaron, no sabían que pintaba Snape en la fiesta o por lo menos no lo entendían.  
  
-Sí, a ver primero abre el regalo de Ginny que ella te lo ha dado antes, por cierto, ¿Cómo sabías que Harry estaba ahí y que era invisible? -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno es que.-Ginny espero a que Harry dijera algo.  
  
-Es que hemos estado hablando por medio de uno de mis poderes, aunque eso ya os lo explicaré luego que ahora quiero abrir los regalos. Ah! Y muchísimas gracias a todos por todo esto es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños y nadie me había dado un regalo en mano, bueno menos Hagrid que me dio una tarta de cumpleaños cuando cumplí los once -dijo Harry al ver que el semi-gigante fruncía las cejas.  
  
-Espero que te guste, lo hemos comprado los gemelos y yo-dijo Ginny aliviada.  
  
Harry abrió el regalo. El corazón le palpitaba a cien por hora. Cuando quitó todo el envoltorio vio un reloj precioso. Tenía un montón de botones.  
  
-¿Cómo funciona? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Tiene dos funciones, una es dar la hora -dijo Fred  
  
-Y la otra es como el reloj que tenemos en la cocina -siguió George  
  
-Tienes que apuntar con la varita a la persona que quieras saber su paradero y decir "marcatus" -continuó Fred  
  
-Entonces apuntas al reloj y dices el nombre de la persona. -dijo Ginny  
  
-Viene con lugares predeterminados como en casa, de viaje, el colegio, el trabajo, en peligro.vamos lo típico -aclaró George  
  
-Tiene capacidad para veinte personas -acabó Ginny.  
  
Harry pensó que habían ensayado esa conversación, pero no le importó, estaba tan ilusionado con el regalo. No podía murmurar ni una palabra.  
  
-Harry, ¿estás por ahí? -dijo Bella de repente.  
  
-A sí, es que no teníais que haberos molestado, esto tiene que haber costado un pastón, no puedo aceptarlo -dijo Harry.  
  
-No seas maleducado, si tú no lo quieres lo pensamos tirar por el baño -dijo George imitando a Harry en el tren.  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Bueno a ver quien se atreve a regalarle algo ahora, cualquier cosa comparada va a parecer una basura -dijo Ron.  
  
-Toma, no sabía que comprarte, pero cuando vi esto en un escaparate supe que te vendría bien -Harry cogió el regalo de Hermione. Lo abrió y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste? -dijo Harry con cara de asombro  
  
-Bueno cuando nos dijiste que os habían revisado las varitas enseguida me di cuenta de que tenías voz de preocupación y un poco de vergüenza. Además nos dijiste que no sabías ni que había kits de estos -dijo Hermione. Efectivamente el regalo era un kit para mantenimiento de varitas.  
  
-El mío va con una pequeña indirecta que me dijeron que te diera- dijo Ron entregándole dos libros. "Buscadores, mejores tácticas, todo lo que necesita saber para triunfar" ponía en el primero. "Jugadas estratégicas para un capitán" decía el segundo.  
  
-Esto no querrá decir que.  
  
-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos Howarts -dijeron los gemelos a la vez.  
  
-Toma, ahora el mío que se me está colando todo el mundo -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-No se tenía que haber molestado -dijo Harry muy rojo. Agradeció el hecho de que nadie no lo notara ya que era invisible.  
  
-No es molestia -dijo Dumbledore. Parecía un niño en su propia fiesta.  
  
-Gracias, siempre he pensado que no me vendría mal tener uno, aunque no sé si funcionará ahora, en el estado en el que estoy. Muchas gracias -dijo Harry cuando abrió el regalo y se dio cuenta de que era un pensadero.  
  
-De nada -dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo. Harry rió.  
  
Hagrid le regaló, como de costumbre, una tarta de cumpleaños, el resto de los Weasley le regaló un jersey, unos pastelitos y un dragón en miniatura, y Mundungus le regaló una túnica de gala que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos.  
  
-Creo que lo justo es que vosotros le deis los regalos los últimos así que toma el mío -dijo Snape. Harry no se lo podía creer ¿qué mosca le había picado a Snape?  
  
Lo abrió. Le hizo gracia descubrir que el regalo era un libro que se titulaba "Hechizos, pociones, encantamientos.para jóvenes" ojeó el índice y pudo ver hechizos para todo tipo de cosas, desde como copiar en un examen hasta como cambiar de look.  
  
-Gracias -dijo Harry muy extrañado.  
  
-De nada -dijo Snape.  
  
-Toma, espero que te guste -dijo Lupin.  
  
Harry abrió el regalo. Era una caja. Dentro de la caja había pelotas de quiditch. Miró la pequeña snitch. Tenía grabado en la parte delantera las iniciales de Harry.  
  
-Muchas gracias -dijo Harry -siempre he querido tener un regalo como este.  
  
-Bueno en realidad el regalo es de Sirius y mío -dijo Lupin.  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Bueno y por fin sólo quedamos nosotros -dijo Bella mirando a Sirius.  
  
-Empecemos por este -dijo Sirius, cuando el regalo quedó a la vista Sirius siguió hablando- como ves es una cadena. Sirve para poder localizarte. No quiero que te la quites nunca de encima, ¿vale?  
  
-Vale -contestó Harry un poco fastidiado. No le gustaba mucho la idea de no tener intimidad.  
  
-Ahora vienen los regalos de verdad -dijo Bella.  
  
-Bueno, no te lo hemos dicho nunca, pero a tu madre le gustaban algunos artilugios muggles. Un año vino a Howarts con una cámara de video. Nosotros no sabíamos que era, además le dijimos que los aparatos muggles no funcionaban en Howarts. No nos hizo caso, pero cuando fue a ponerla en marcha se dio cuenta de que teníamos razón. Estuvo mucho tiempo en la biblioteca al principio del curso. Nosotros no sabíamos que hacía, las clases acababan de empezar. Un día nos vino a buscar con la cámara en las manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dijo que más nos valía ponernos guapos, porque nos iba a sacar en video. Al principio no le entendíamos y nos reíamos de ella, pero en fin ya lo verás porque lo gravó todo. Toma, hay dos cintas de video. En ellas salimos todos; Lupin, Bella, Peter, tu madre, James y yo. Cuándo quieras verla nos avisas a cualquiera de los dos y te decimos como lo haces, vale?  
  
-Bueno, este regalo perteneció a tu padre, aunque creo que a Sirius le hará más ilusión dártelo -dijo Bella.  
  
-Gracias, toma -Harry abrió el paquete y vio que era una escoba -perteneció a tu padre. Yo tenía una igual, los dos jugábamos en el equipo de quidich. Esta escoba nos daba mucha suerte, siempre ganábamos cuando los dos íbamos montados en ella.  
  
-Gracias -dijo Harry -gracias por todo.  
  
-Cómo que gracias por todo, todavía no hemos acabado. Nos quedan dos regalos. Toma -dijo dándole un regalo -este regalo nos fue muy fácil de elegir -dijo Bella mientras Harry abría el regalo y descubría que era una túnica de gala -Mientras Sirius te distraía yo estaba con tu cuerpo eligiéndola. Espero que te guste, supongo que sabrás que tu madre y tu padre empezaron a salir, así que por genes este será tu año también -continuó mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Harry se puso nervioso.  
  
-¿También fue en quinto cuando empezasteis a salir Bella y tú? -dijo Harry a Sirius mentalmente.  
  
-Y por último -siguió Sirius, poniéndose un poco colorado.  
  
-Esto es demasiado, yo no me merezco tanto. Me parece que nos os tenías que haber molestado -le cortó a Sirius.  
  
-Escúchame, tú te mereces esto y mucho más, así que no quiero oírte decir eso nunca más -le cortó Bella de un modo tajante.  
  
-Como iba diciendo, este es el último regalo. Espero que te guste -dijo Sirius- también perteneció a tu padre. Lo hemos utilizado mil veces. Harry quitó el papel de envoltorio y vio que dentro había una caja, en una esquina ponía "El mejor kit de espionaje"- Bueno esta al completo, ya que, cuando usas algo se rellena automáticamente. Lo único que falta es la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
-Aunque suponemos que te apetecerá usarlo, no lo podrás hacer dentro de Howarts -dijo Dumbledore sonriente.  
  
-Casi se me olvida, tengo que hablar con usted profesor Dumbledore en cuanto tenga un momento, por favor -dijo Harry.  
  
-Puedes decirme lo que quieras -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Es que prefiero hablar en privado, si no le importa -dijo Harry.  
  
-No pasa nada, ¿verdad Harry?  
  
-No, tranquilos -dijo Harry.  
  
La fiesta siguió muy animada. Harry almacenó en su reloj a Sirius, Bella, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, a los gemelos, y no siguió porque ya estaba aburrido. Le encantaban todos los regalos, ¡incluso el de Snape! Estuvo hablando con Ginny, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado mucho, ya no era la chica tímida que él conocía. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya eran las nueve y Dumbledore, prometiendo que iría mañana a hablar con él, Mundungus, Snape y Hagrid se fueron. A las nueve y media se fueron Bill, Charlie y los señores Weasley. El resto se iban a quedar a dormir en la casa. Bella hizo un conjuro a la casa y aparecieron habitaciones para todos los invitados.  
  
A aproximadamente las once Harry se fue a dar una vuelta por la casa, le apetecía pensar. Todos se quedaron charlando en el salón. Fue a su cuarto. Se sentó le apetecía pensar, aunque tenía ganas de regresar al salón cuanto antes. Nada más sentarse volvió a oír esas voces en su cabeza. Parecía que le chillaban en el oído, reconoció perfectamente a quien pedía ayuda, era.  
  
********************************************************************** Fin del quinto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.  
  
Contestación de los reviews:  
  
Burbujita: Muchas gracias por dejarme el review. Me da muchos ánimos que os guste la historia. No te voy a decir cuando se va a volver Harry visible, pero no falta mucho. OK? Gracias.  
  
Vannet: Tiene gracia porque Gerardo me ha dicho que le pongo las cosas muy fáciles a Harry. Gracias por seguir dejando review. Respecto a tu pregunta cuando hablan de cosas personales hablan telepáticamente, sino hablan normal. De ahora en adelante intentaré dejar más claro ese aspecto.  
  
Kathy: Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi historia tanto (me sonrojo. He anotado tu sugerencia, tranquila que a partir de ahora pondré más a Moony. Respecto a la pareja, tendrás que conformarte porque a mí me encanta (lo siento.  
  
LoBeZnO: gracias, espero que sigas leyendo. Intento actualizar rápido, pero ahora estoy de exámenes.  
  
Gerardo: Gracias por dejar review. Aunque creo que esta vez se lo he puesto difícil a Harry, he puesto la prueba así para que en vez de que le hicieran una prueba física fuera más una prueba psicológica, porque una física la hubiera pasado sin problemas. Creo que la otra pregunta quedará contestada en el próximo capítulo. Ah y tus review me los mandan al mail, yo tampoco puedo leerlos en la página web, pero no sé porque.  
  
Gracias a todos y dejen más review por favor. 


	6. Capítulo 6 La unión

Disclaimer: Esta historia es mía, aunque los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.  
  
Capítulo 6 La unión  
  
Parecía que le chillaban en el oído, reconoció perfectamente a quien pedía ayuda, era su primo Dudley. No sabía que hacer. Sólo le oía pedir ayuda desesperadamente. Se sentía mal, pero no mal por no hacer caso al llamado de Dudley, se sentía mal interiormente. Se apareció en el salón. Tenía una sensación opresiva en el pecho que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.  
  
-Sirius.escúchame, alguien está en apuros. Creo que es mi primo, estoy seguro de que es el. Pero casi no puedo moverme, tengo una sensación muy rara en el pecho -dijo Harry en un susurro.  
  
-Harry, te prohi -empezó a decir Sirius, pero Harry le cortó.  
  
-Voy a ir, no puedo mirar para otro lado, es de mi familia, le están torturando. Quiero que me prometas que no me vas a seguir, lo digo en serio Sirius, quédate aquí, esto me huele mal, quedate aquí y cuida de todos.  
  
-Harry, no te vayas, por favor, como te pase algo.¿Harry?- pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry se había ido.  
  
Se reapareció al lado de su primo Dudley. Estaba en una casa. Se le hacía familiar, pero no podía recordar porque. Entonces pasó algo que no se esperaba en absoluto. Su primo se alejó de él. Todos le miraban, parecía que estaban esperando su llegada. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Voldemort. Le estaba mirando a los ojos, como si pudiese verle. Para cuando Harry quiso reaccionar era demasiado tarde, Voldemort había echado un conjuro a la habitación para que nadie, a menos que tuviese una contraseña, pudiese ni entrar ni salir de ella. Intentó comunicarse mentalmente con Sirius, pero no pudo. Se sentía cabreado consigo mismo, ¿Por qué nunca seguía su instinto?, desde antes de desaparecerse sabía que algo iba a pasar, pero aún así se había ido.  
  
Entonces habló. No tenía ninguna duda de que, de alguna forma que el desconocía, le podían ver.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi ahora? -dijo con la voz totalmente firme.  
  
-No te impacientes chico, todo a su debido tiempo -contestó Voldemort muy despacio.  
  
-¿Se puede saber a que estamos esperando? -dijo Harry cuando ya habían estado una media hora esperando.  
  
-Bueno creo que ahora te lo puedo contar, total no se lo vas a decir a nadie. Existe un hechizo que te devolvería a tu cuerpo. Es muy bueno, lo he inventado yo. No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero mientras estés separado de tu cuerpo eres "intocable", puedo hacer cosas como esta, Crucio, -dijo mirando a Harry. Este sintió el peor de los dolores. El pecho le quemaba, sentía un dolor peor que el que sintió cuando le lanzo, a todo su cuerpo, el año pasado el Crucio. Tenía una sensación extraña, sabía que le dolía muchísimo, pero por otra parte tenía la certeza de que aunque le doliera infinitamente, no era un dolor que lo iba a matar, simplemente era dolor - pero si por ejemplo hago esto otro Aveda Kedavra -recitó mientras apuntaba a Harry y este se sorprendía de que el dolor era mucho menor -te dolerá, pero no a la escala que el Crucio.  
  
-¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Harry realmente sorprendido.  
  
-Desde que tu mente y cuerpo se separaron no hecho más que investigar. Entre tu y yo,- dijo más bajito para que sólo Harry le oyese - tengo que acabar contigo cuanto antes, la gente está empezando a pensar cosas raras, además necesito tu poder.  
  
-¿Mi qué? -preguntó Harry extrañado, tenía esa sensación de que habían "olvidado" decirle algo.  
  
-No me puedo creer que no te hayan dicho nada, me asombra Harry, si te aliaras a mí serías la primera persona en enterarte de las cosas, no la última -dijo Voldemort en tono burlón, mientras Voldemort hablaba, vio como el que él había pensado que era su primo se convertía en otra persona -De todas formas te lo diré mientras esperamos. Tu padre tenía grandes poderes, por eso tenía que matarlo a él y a todos sus descendientes, Harry, para tu desgracia, eres el heredero de Godric Griffindor, por eso tienes esos poderes ahora -concluyó Voldemort - En un principio era todo muy sencillo, con eliminarte me bastaba para obtener los poderes de Griffindor, pero cuando me venciste y parte de mi sangre y mis poderes, sangre y poderes del heredero de Slytherin, he de decir que las cosas se complicaron. Puedo matarte de la misma forma, pero pensé que quizá podríamos aliarnos, seríamos invencibles. Tú me necesitas para poder desarrollar todos tus poderes.  
  
Harry estaba bastante enfadado con Dumbledore y Sirius, tenían que haberse lo dicho. Así que era por eso por lo que Voldemort no quería, o mejor dicho no necesitaba, matar a su madre. Siempre pensaban que no estaba preparado o que no era lo suficientemente maduro para decirle cosas de ese estilo y por eso siempre se tenía que enterar por otras partes peores. Ya no era un niño, era mucho más maduro que un chico de su edad y sin embargo seguían tratándolo como si tuviese cinco años. Si salía de esa tendría que hablar con ellos. Rió mentalmente, lo tenía muy mal para salir de donde estaba.  
  
-Sigo sin saber a que estamos esperando-dijo Harry.  
  
-Pensaba que con tu supuesta super inteligencia ya te había dado cuenta que para unir tu cuerpo y tu "alma" necesitamos ambas cosas.  
  
-Así que habéis ido a por mi cuerpo.  
  
-Muy bien, parece que has empezado a pensar -afirmó Voldemort.  
  
Entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta. Estaba mirando a Voldemort, el estaba a un metro de él hablándole, pero aun así no le dolía la cicatriz en absoluto, tenía la mente completamente despejada. Tenía que pensar en un plan para salir de allí. Si conseguían unir su cuerpo y su alma, aunque les estuviese completamente agradecido por eso, su alegría no duraría mucho, ya que estaría muerto antes de poder disfrutar de su cuerpo de nuevo. Empezó a pensar un plan y entonces se le ocurrió. Cuando entrarían en la habitación con su cuerpo tendría que manipular la mente de todos los mortífagos, le sería difícil pero confiaba en sus posibilidades, tendría que hacerles creer que Voldemort era él y que él era Voldemort. De esa forma ordenaría a todos los mortífagos que me mataran, o mejor dicho que le mataran a él, cogería su cuerpo y ordenaría a Pettigrew que le sacara de allí. Una vez hecho eso sólo le faltaba aparecerse en la casa de Bella. El plan parecía perfecto, aunque había demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal. Estaba completamente preparado para actuar. Aunque cuando, por fin, llegó su cuerpo tuvo una sorpresa inesperada que le echó su plan por la borda; junto con su cuerpo habían cogido a Ginny, a Hermione y a Ron. La cosa se complicaba, si quería hacer algo tendría que esperar a que le juntaran de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo se suponía que los poderes de Griffindor tendrían que permanecer en él. Les dijo a sus tres amigos que no se preocuparan que tenía un plan (se lo dijo mentalmente, ya que si podía comunicarse de esa forma, con las personas que estaban en la habitación, aunque era el único poder, juntó con el de crear ilusiones y hablar, que podía utilizar). Voldemort empezó con el ritual. No estaba seguro de nada, tenía tantas dudas. pero aún así tenía que creer en si mismo si quería salir vivo y, más importante aún para Harry, que sus seres queridos salieran vivos.  
  
-Cuando cuente tres os echáis hacia atrás y os escondéis en esa esquina -dijo mentalmente Harry a los tres amigos.  
  
-Vale -contestaron al unísono Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿A que esquina? -preguntó Ginny.  
  
-A la que está detrás vuestro -contestó Harry.  
  
Entonces oyó como Voldemort le decía:  
  
-Esto igual te duele un poco, Harry.  
  
Tras murmurar las últimas palabras del conjuro un nube negra se apareció en la sala. La mayoría estaban asustados. Antes de que impactara en las dos partes de Harry, este creó la ilusión que había planeado. Cuando abrió los ojos, tras cerrarlos por el dolor que estaba sufriendo en todo el cuerpo, vio que estaba en su cuerpo de nuevo. Se sentía cansadísimo. Murmuró "matarle" e inmediatamente un montón de hechizos salieron en dirección a Voldemort. Su plan estaba marchando a la perfección, Voldemort a duras penas podía esquivar todas las maldiciones que le estaban echando.  
  
-Venid aquí -dijo Harry a sus amigos en tono amenazador para seguir con la farsa, desde que había vuelto a su cuerpo la cicatriz le volvía a doler -Colagusano sácame de aquí, el ritual me ha debilitado mucho, venga rápido.  
  
Colagusano no puso ninguna objeción. Salieron de la habitación entonces Harry lanzó un desamius a Colagusano, lo agarró junto a todos sus amigos y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se desapareció, su intención era aparecerse en la casa de Bella, pero le dio la sensación de que se desmayaba antes de llegar. Así que no pudo controlar el lugar donde iban a reaparecer.  
  
En cuanto Harry desapareció de la casa en la que estaba, la ilusión que había creado desapareció. Voldemort estaba muy furioso. Lanzaba Crucios a todos los mortífagos que podía, estaba realmente furioso.  
  
-Harry, Harry, despierta, no te mueras por favor, te necesitamos -escuchaba Harry que alguien le decía a lo lejos. No quería despertar, todavía no, estaba cansadísimo. Sólo quería permanecer ahí tumbado. Parecía estar en un lugar muy cómodo, como en una cama -Venga Harry, despierta, tienes que decirnos donde estamos.  
  
-Está bien -dijo al fin.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-Bueno la ver.-pero no acabó de decir como se sentía, había abierto los ojos -¿dónde estamos?  
  
-Pensábamos que tu lo sabías, al fin y al cabo tú nos has traído aquí -dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Yo?, lo último que recuerdo es que nos desparecíamos, yo quería reaparecerme en casa de Bella, pero me desmayé antes de tiempo, creo -contestó extrañado.  
  
-Gracias por sacarnos de allí, pensábamos que no salíamos de esa -se sinceró Hermione.  
  
-Sinceramente, yo también pensé lo mismo, tenía una buen plan, pero cuando os vi aparecer a vosotros tres se me fue el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo os capturaron?  
  
-Nos llamaste a Ron y a mí para que fuesemos a la habitación, dijiste que querías hablar con nosotros, cuando subimos al segundo piso nos encontramos con la trampa -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Yo aproveché que subían ellos para acompañarles e ir al baño, así que a mí también me pillaron -habló por primera vez Ginny.  
  
-Todo fue muy rápido, cogieron tu cuerpo nos inmovilizaron y minutos más tarde estábamos en esa habitación -concluyó Ron.  
  
-La inmediata pregunta es ¿Dónde estamos? -dijo Hermione.  
  
-No tengo ni idea, aunque tengo la ligera sensación de que este lugar me recuerda a .  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fin del capítulo 6.  
  
Tana Abbott: Gracias por dejar el review me encanta que te guste la historia. Respecto a tus preguntas, he de decirte que la primera ya lo verás más a delante, aunque no te fíes mucho de este capítulo, ya lo veras en el siguiente capítulo. Se supone que el cuerpo y el alma de Harry están conectados entre sí, por eso cuando le pasaba algo a su alma, se veía reflejado en su cuerpo. Gracias por dejar review.  
  
Espero que con este capítulo dejéis más críticas por favor.  
  
Aunque este capítulo sea corto, creo que merece la pena ¿no están de acuerdo? 


	7. Capítulo 7 Descubriendo

Bueno, haceros a la idea de que aquí va el disclaimer habitual. Por cierto, lo siento por haber actualizado tan tarde, pero es que he estado de exámenes y luego me he ido a visitar a la familia, he tenido la cena de despedida. Ya os imagináis, ¿no? Gracias por leer la historia  
  
Capítulo 7 Descubriendo  
  
-No tengo ni idea, aunque tengo la ligera sensación de que este lugar me recuerda a. no que tontería no puede ser -dijo Harry.  
  
-Creo que no pierdes nada por decirnos donde crees que estamos -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Está bien, pero no quiero que penséis que estoy loco o algo por el estilo, ¿vale? -dijo Harry.  
  
-Vale -contestaron al unísono.  
  
-Me parece que estamos en Howarts. Sé que es una tontería pero tengo esa impresión. Este lugar. se me hace conocido, no os puedo decir porque, pero estoy casi seguro de que estamos dentro de Howarts.  
  
-Pero eso es imposible, quiero decir, no te puedes desaparecer ni aparecer en Howarts, ¿verdad Hermione? -dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, que estaba visitando la habitación.  
  
-Pues aunque yo fui quien os dije que eso era imposible, pero mirar esto -dijo apuntando a un cuadro.  
  
-Os importa leer lo que pone, estoy demasiado cansado para levantarme -alegó Harry.  
  
-No seas vago y levántate -le contestó Ron.  
  
-Os lo digo en serio -dijo Harry.  
  
-Venga anda ven aquí -dijo Hermione. Ginny fue la única que creyó realmente a Harry. Este hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero al posar todo su cuerpo sobre las piernas flaqueó y cayó desmayado, por el cansancio. En un principio se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero Ginny, que había estado atenta fue rápidamente y antes de que cayera al suelo lo cogió y lo depositó en la cama.  
  
-Estará cansado-dijo Ginny. Ron y Hermione se sentían un poco culpables.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que han descubierto? -preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Este cuadro es de Godric Griffindor, y mira ahí en la cama también pone lo mismo. Creo que esta era la vivienda de Griffindor. Me parece que leí en algún libro que los fundadores vivían en el mismo colegio, aunque sólo se han encontrado las viviendas de Huffelpuf y Ravenclaw.  
  
Pasaron un par de horas en la habitación. No se atrevían a moverse de allí.  
  
-No sé vosotros, pero yo me muero de hambre -dijo Ron. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la cama de Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer ahora? Estamos perdidos en algún sitio que nadie sabe que existe, Harry está inconsciente y encima este lugar tiene que tener algún tipo de especie de antibuscador, porque sino ya nos hubiesen encontrado con la cadena de Harry. Aunque la verdad ahora que lo dices yo también tengo hambre. -dijo Hermione de carrerilla. Ginny y Ron se quedaron perplejos -La buena noticia es que esta habitación tiene que tener algún tipo de respiración.  
  
-Vale después de toda esta confesión creo que tendríamos que ir en busca de comida, o moriremos de hambre. Además creo que Harry va a seguir durmiendo por un rato largo -confesó Ron.  
  
-Bien, pues creo que lo mejor va a ser que Ginny se quede con Harry por si acaso y tu y yo vamos a por comida ¿OK? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Vale -contestaron los dos.  
  
Hermione y Ron desaparecieron. Ginny se puso a leer un libro que había en una estantería. Parecía un libro muggle, aunque le pareció entretenido. Paso media hora y Harry despertó. Estaba sobresaltado, acababa de tener un sueño muy raro, Ron y Hermione estaban atrapados en una ¿cocina? Su respiración era agitada.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Si, ¿dónde están Ron y Hermione? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Han ido a buscar algo de comida, creemos que es.-pero Ginny no acabó la frase porque Harry se había levantado y había ido hacia la puerta. Parecía que Harry estaba dispuesto a ir a algún lado. Por si acaso Ginny le siguió. Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron como Ron y Hermione estaban apresados en una pared. Un cuchillo les apuntaba en el aire, no hacía más que preguntarles que hacían allí. Al principio, a Ginny y a Harry les pareció graciosa la imagen, pero el cuchillo avanzaba hacia ellos, así que decidió dejar las risas para otro momento.  
  
-Detente -dijo sin pensar.  
  
-¿Quién me lo impide? -dijo el ¿cuchillo?  
  
-Yo, heredero de Godric Griffindor -dijo Harry.  
  
De repente el cuchillo desapareció.  
  
-¿Qué tú eres qué? -preguntaron todos.  
  
-Heredero de Griffindor, por eso posiblemente estaremos aquí. Coger algo del comidero y vayamos a la habitación, no me preguntéis porque pero sé que hay más trampas por aquí escondidas -confesó Harry.  
  
Arrasaron con el comidero. Había todo tipo de comida, había apartados en los que decía, por ejemplo, comida caliente o comida fría.Lo más curioso de todo fue que en cuanto cogieron la comida esta se rellenó de nuevo.  
  
-Yo quiero uno de estos por mi cumpleaños -confesó sin querer Ron.  
  
Una vez en la habitación Harry empezó a contarles todo. Cuando acabó todos estaban con la boca abierta.  
  
-Lo que más me fastidia de todo es que me haya tenido que enterar por Voldemort, lo odio, siempre con esa sonrisa fría y asquerosa. Odio a todos los de la orden por no haber sido capaces de decirme la verdad, no podéis ni imaginaros lo frustrante que es que se ría de ti a la cara por el hecho de ser más fuerte, más malévolo, más de todo, y encima que se ría de ti por no saber nada sobre mi mismo.  
  
-Bueno supongo que tendrían alguna razón, quiero decir una buena razón -añadió Ginny al ver la cara que le ponían los demás -para no decirte nada. Además, ¿de verdad crees que te hubiese servido de algo saber que eras el heredero de Griffindor contra Voldemort?  
  
-No, supongo que no me hubiese ayudado de nada, pero por lo menos ÉL no se hubiese reído de mí al ver la cara que seguro hubiese puesto. Mirar yo no digo que no tuvieran sus razones para ocultármelo, aunque tampoco entiendo por que lo hicieron.  
  
-Creo que sólo se lo vas a poder preguntar cuando los veas y para eso primero tenemos que salir de aquí. Cuando hemos ido a por comida, no sé si os habéis fijado, pero yo sí que he estado buscando una puerta y no he encontrado ninguna -dijo Hermione muy segura de si misma.  
  
-A mi no me miréis -dijo Harry cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él -me acuerdo de cosas sin sentido, pero os aseguro que no tengo ninguna idea de cómo salir de aquí. Espero acordarme, porque de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que cualquier aparato de rastreo no funciona en estas habitaciones, es un sistema de seguridad que puso Griffindor, creo que tampoco nadie se puede aparecer o desaparecer aquí, a menos que fuese él mismo o cualquiera de sus herederos, por eso aparecimos aquí nosotros.  
  
-Entonces no hay problema -dijo Ron muy entusiasmado -tú nos trajiste aquí apareciéndote, nos puedes sacar de aquí desapareciéndote -acabó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.  
  
-Ya lo he pensado antes Ron, pero al unirme a mi cuerpo he perdido la mayoría de todo lo que aprendí. Sólo pudimos aparecernos aquí porque el ritual todavía no se había completado del todo, si no ni si quiera podríamos haber salido de allí. No hace falta decir que tampoco me puedo comunicar con nadie mentalmente, ni crear ilusiones, ni controlar el tiempo.-dijo Harry con la voz un poco decaída.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, míralo por el lado bueno si no hubiese sido por ti ahora estaríamos todos muertos -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Ya y en vez de eso estáis atrapado es un lugar desconocido con trampas instaladas por todas partes y desconociendo donde está la salida -dijo Harry.  
  
-Pues sinceramente Ginny tiene razón, prefiero esto, por lo menos tenemos una cama, comida, un baño. -dijo Ron.  
  
-En eso tienen razón -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno creo que lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es intentar explorar la casa -dijo Harry, aunque agregó al ver la cara de sus amigos -iré sólo, a mi la casa no me haré nada, pero a vosotros.  
  
-Yo quiero ir contigo -dijo rápidamente Ginny.  
  
-Pues no puedes, ya has visto lo que ha pasado antes en la cocina -contestó Harry. Le gustaba la idea de que Ginny fuese con él, pero sabía que no debía dejarla ir con él.  
  
-Pero no me pasará nada mientras vaya contigo, quiero decir, tu mandas aquí y si voy contigo no creo que me pase nada y si algo se revela contra mi, tú siempre puedes ordenarlo que pare -dijo Ginny muy hábilmente.  
  
-Está bien -cedió al fin- pero sólo vamos tú y yo, vosotros dos os quedaréis aquí, tended cuidado, si necesitáis algo sólo chillar, supongo que os podremos oír. Vamos.  
  
Salieron de la habitación y nada más cerrar la puerta Ginny sujetó el brazo de Harry. Parecía haber cambiado de opinión respecto a la idea de acompañar a Harry, pero no dijo nada porque tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Harry fuera solo a explorar la casa.  
  
-Ginny, no me importa que te agarres a mí, pero. -se atrevió a decir Harry -es que bueno, me estás haciendo daño así que afloja un poco, por favor.  
  
-Lo siento -respondió Ginny un poco roja -es que esta casa no me da muy buena espina. Al principio me encantaba pero después de lo que he visto en la cocina.  
  
-¿Te da miedo una simple casa?  
  
-No me da miedo, bueno un poco sí -añadió al ver la cara de Harry -pero a ti también te daría miedo si no pudieses controlarla.  
  
Habían llegado a una especie de salón, parecía estar todo en orden, no había ninguna trampa visible. Parecía un sitio muy acogedor, con una chimenea, un sofá una mesita.. Todo estaba decorado con adornos rojos y escarlatas, más o menos como la sala común de Griffindor. En la sala había tres puertas, una era por la que habían entrado, la otra supusieron que daba a la cocina (por la orientación), sólo quedaba la tercera.  
  
-Esa tiene que ser la salida -dijo Ginny que también había estado pensando como Harry.  
  
-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, vamos.  
  
Abrieron la puerta y para su asombro y, en parte, decepción no era la salida, era una habitación redonda llena de lo que parecían máquinas mágicas con inscripciones como "lava ropa", o "cose ropa".  
  
Se aseguraron de quitar todas las trampas que se encontraron por el camino y regresaron a la habitación donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione. Al llegar vieron una escena un tanto extraña; Ron y Hermione estaban en el cama muy juntos y parecían estar apunto de besarse. Nada más abrir la puerta y verlos, Ginny y Harry volvieron a cerrarla y se limitaron a decir lo suficientemente alto para que les oyeran:  
  
-Estamos en el salón, es la segunda puerta a la derecha, cuando queráis podéis venir ya no hay ninguna trampa, las he desactivado todas -dijo Harry.  
  
Se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a reírse, pero justo cuando dieron el primer paso Hermione y Ron con la cara completamente roja salieron de la habitación.  
  
-No hace falta que os vayáis, no estábamos haciendo nada -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si a nosotros no nos tenéis que dar ninguna explicación -se apresuró a decir Ginny ocultando malamente unas risitas.  
  
-En serio que no hemos hecho nada, estábamos hablando y nos dejamos llevar, pero no ha pasado nada -dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿habéis encontrado una salida ya? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No, parece que la salida está oculta en algún lugar de la casa, hemos revisado todas las puertas y ninguna da al exterior -contestó Harry vagamente y haciendo un muy mal intento de contener la risa.  
  
-Bueno deja ya el cachondeo Harry, por favor -dijo Ron con voz de fastidiado -Tampoco ha sido para tanto, además, ¿no crees que ya estoy suficientemente rojo?  
  
-Vale tío lo siento -dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí, yo también -dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno, volvamos a lo de antes, ¿algún plan para salir de aquí?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Vanner: Primero gracias por dejarme un review, respecto al lugar donde están, creo que ha quedado bastante claro, ¿no? Y si no es así ya verás en próximos capítulos!!!!!!!!!! Lo de Ginny y Harry ya lo verás más adelante, pero sí que había pensado algo.El resto de las preguntas tengo intención de responderlas en los próximos capítulos, aunque por si acaso ves que no las respondo me lo recuerdas, OK? Ah! Se me olvidaba, si que utilizan poción multijugos para convertirse en Duddley.  
  
Tana Abbott: Gracias por los animos que me das, no sé si en el libro original será así, pero yo sí que he puesto que la poción multijugos sirve también para la conexión mental.  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, pero sobre todo a los que dejan review 


	8. Capítulo 8 Practicando

Capítulo 8 Practicando  
  
-A mi no me miréis, ya sé que suelo ser yo el que idea las estrategias, pero es imposible que os diga como salir de aquí si ni siquiera sé dónde estamos -dijo Ron cuando vio que todas las miradas se posaban en él.  
  
-A mi tampoco me miréis -dijo Harry al ver que después de la respuesta de Ron todas las cabezas se giraban en su dirección.  
  
-Pues ya me dirás tú a quien quieres que miremos, tú nos has traído aquí -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Ya, pero no sé como salir  
  
-Quizá si te concentras e intentas desaparecerte.  
  
-Ya os he dicho mil veces que he perdido todos mis poderes, no puedo hacer nada de lo que hacía antes -repitió Harry.  
  
-Eso no es del todo cierto, no has perdido tus poderes, lo único que ahora no sabes como utilizarlos. Quiero decir, tú eres el heredero de Griffindor, ¿no?, y como tal tienes una serie de poderes que desarrollaste cuando tu mente y tu cuerpo estaban separados, al unirlos de nuevo no sabrás como utilizarlos, aunque con la práctica verás que los vuelves a controlar, ¿me entiendes? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Sí, pero creo que voy a tener que practicar mucho tiempo, porque en estos momentos me parece imposible poder desaparecerme, o comunicarme con alguien mentalmente o hacer cualquiera de las cosas que hacía antes  
  
-Bueno, pues creo que es el único plan que tenemos, así que en un principio nos vamos a concentrar sólo en que puedas desaparecerte y reaparecer en otro sitio, una vez fuera de aquí ya practicarás el resto -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, lo primero es salir de aquí y decir a todo el mundo que estamos bien -dijo Ron.  
  
-Pues vosotros me diréis como hago para empezar a entrenar, porque yo no tengo ni idea  
  
-Bueno nuestros hermanos se acaban de sacar el carnet de desaparición, yo les estuve ayudando a estudiar así que supongo que podré ayudarte -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Vale, pues tu le ayudas a Harry, mientras nosotros dos seguimos viendo la casa, haremos turnos si queréis cuando tú estés cansada cambiamos y así, lo siento Harry, pero creo que tú sólo vas a tener descanso cuando nos saques de aquí -aclaró Hermione.  
  
Empezaron el entrenamiento en cuanto Hermione y Ron se fueron de la habitación, lo primero consistía en dejar la mente completamente en blanco. "Cómo voy a dejar la mente en blanco si te tengo delante" no hacía más que pensar Harry. Desde hacía rato Harry se había estado fijando en Ginny de diferente forma, como queriendo estar a su lado siempre, queriendo abrazarla, besarla.  
  
Les llevó bastante tiempo que Harry se relajara. Habían pasado tres horas desde que habían empezado, cada hora Ron o Hermione entraban en el salón para preguntarle a Ginny haber si quería un relevo. Esta por su parte no hacía más que decir que no estaba cansada y que seguiría por toda la noche si hacía falta. A la una de la mañana Ron entró en la habitación y preguntó  
  
-¿Qué tal vais?, ¿quieres que te releve Ginny?  
  
-No, podéis iros a dormir si queréis o hacer lo que queráis pero por favor no volváis a entrar, así no hay quien se concentre, cuando necesite algo ya iré a por ello, o os despertaré si lo que necesito es un relevo, ¿entendido?  
  
-Vale, vale, pues entonces hasta mañana  
  
Siguieron practicando. Más o menos lo de concentrarse y dejar la mente en blanco ya lo estaba dominando, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo cada vez le costaba más debido al cansancio que tenía, alrededor de las cuatro y media ambos quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Ginny estaba encima de Harry, ambos mirando hacia el techo.  
  
Fue muy divertido cuando Ron y Hermione entraron para ver cuales habían sido los progresos que habían echo, y no pudieron evitar reír a carcajada limpia cuando los vieron tumbados en el sofá, ambos estaban medio abrazos. Al oír las risas se despertaron. Tardaron un poco en reaccionar. Al principio no sabían que pasaba, estaban medio abrazados, en un sofá que no conocían de nada y Ron y Hermione estaban en la puerta riéndose. Aunque los dos estaban sorprendidos ninguno quiso soltarse del otro. Se sentían seguros y tranquilos así. Sin embargo, tuvieron que hacerlo al recordar lo que había pasado y al ver que Ron y Hermione no paraban de reír.  
  
-En fin -dijo Ron cuando paró de reír - ¿habéis avanzado algo, o os habéis pasado toda la noche así?  
  
-Muy gracioso hermanito, nos quedamos dormidos cerca de las cinco de la mañana, la parte de concentrarse ya la domina bastante bien, lo que pasó fue que cuando nos estábamos concentrando cerramos los ojos y caímos dormidos.  
  
-Si a nosotros no tenéis porque darnos ninguna explicación, aunque tú -medio amenazó Ron -Como le hagas algo a mi hermana estás muerto.  
  
-Vale tío tranquilo no hace falta que te pongas así -dijo Harry -aunque creo que tu hermana ya es mayorcita para saber lo que quiere.  
  
-¿Y tú que sabrás? -preguntó un poco molesto Ron.  
  
-Bueno, dejarlo ya, Ginny, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitaréis? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Yo creo que como mínimo cuatro días y como máximo una semana, para entonces, basándome en su experiencia, creo que ya podrá sacarnos de aquí. Normalmente la gente tarda un mes o así en dominar el arte de la desaparición pero por suerte creo que a Harry le costará muchísimo menos, o por lo menos eso espero, o nuestra madre nos matará cuando nos vea aparecer de repente sanos y salvos -bromeó Ginny.  
  
-Vale pues vosotros intentar preparar el entrenamiento y nosotros dos iremos a preparar algo para desayunar -dijo Ron.  
  
Los días iban pasando y parecía que Harry no hacía muchos progresos, aunque Ginny seguía insistiendo en que para el domingo de esa misma semana estaría preparado para sacarlos de allí, aunque sólo fuese desplazarlos diez metros. Todos sabían que eso sería suficiente ya que después podrían comunicarse con alguien de cualquier forma.  
  
El viernes por la mañana después de dormir cinco horas, cosa que habían acordado todos ya que sino era imposible para Harry que se pudiera concentrar, Harry se levantó de la cama. Había tenido una pesadilla, aunque no recordaba que había pasado, parecía que era una pesadilla de verdad, quiero decir de las que tienen todos los niños, y por eso se levantó muy deprimido. Nada más empezar con el entrenamiento decidió hablarle a Ginny sobre lo que sentía.  
  
-Lo siento, no estarías aquí si no hubiese sido por mí.  
  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo, si no hubiese sido por ti ahora estaría en la caja de pino -se burló Ginny.  
  
-No te rías, te estoy hablando enserio, estoy arto de todo, ojalá pudiese ser un niño normal, con dos padres que me quieren, me daría igual no tener dinero, sólo quiero ser feliz, que me quieran por lo que soy, no por ser un héroe, lo daría todo, todo. -concluyó abatido.  
  
Ginny no dejaba de mirarlo, sabía que a ella le gustaba Harry, pero siempre había pensado que era un chico fuerte, siempre le había gustado como un héroe, pero ahora se estaba enamorando de su forma de ser, no por ser un héroe, sólo por ser como era, nada de heroísmos. Le abrazó. No se sentí para nada incomoda, no veía ese abrazo como una forma de ligar ni nada por el estilo, sólo era un abrazo dado con mucho cariño, algo que Harry agradeció mucho. Necesitaba sentirse querido.  
  
Tenía uno de esos días en los que te levantas y te planteas el porqué de tu existencia, sólo veía dolor a su alrededor, sus padres, Sirius, Cedric. Todos habían muerto por él, "¿realmente me lo merezco?" Se preguntaba a menudo, todos vivirían si no hubiese sido por él, se sentía culpable, aunque sabía que el no había tenido la culpa de nada, el culpable era Voldemort, y "ya empezamos con esa manía de ponerse en plan filosofo" pensó mientras seguía abrazado a Ginny.  
  
-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada -le dijo Ginny al oído mientras le abrazaba. Se sentían tan a gusto así, agarrados el uno al otro, una sensación de cariño y seguridad que sólo se puede sentir cuando se está cerca de una persona querida.  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero no es fácil vivir sabiendo que mucha gente ha muerto por tu culpa, o bueno por lo menos por tu causa  
  
Se separaron un poco, aunque seguían abrazados. Estaban mirándose a los ojos como si no se hubiesen visto nunca antes. Entonces poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un beso. Era el primero que se daban con una persona así que los resultados no fueron grandiosos, simplemente juntaron sus labios por unos minutos, pero para ellos habían sido los mejores minutos que pasaban desde hacía tiempo. Mientras estaban besándose todas las penas y problemas que tenían desaparecieron, el mundo se paró para los dos, lo único en lo que pensaban era en el presente y en el otro.  
  
Estaban tan concentrados que no notaron la visita de dos intrusos que se disponían a preguntar que querían para comer, aunque al ver la escena que se estaba llevando acabo lo único que hicieron fue dar media vuelta y decidir que no era el mejor momento para preguntar por el menú.  
  
-Lo siento, no debí. -dijo Ginny una vez se separaron. Le había encantado el beso, pero se sentía un poco mal, pensaba que se había aprovechado del bajón que tenía Harry y eso no le gustaba.  
  
-No lo sientas, yo no lo hago. Sé que no debería decirte esto y posiblemente tu hermano me matará cuando se entere, pero me gustas y no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti. Te dejaré en paz si no quieres nada conmigo, pero tenía que decírtelo, he aprendido que si no dices algo por miedo al rechazo y luego te pasa algo te arrepentirás toda tu vida de no haberlo dicho. No quería morir sin haberte dicho que te quiero -dijo al fin Harry.  
  
-Lo siento, no sabía. -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Por favor, puedes dejar de decir que lo sientes -medio bromeó Harry. Se sentía mucho mejor desde que le había declarado sus sentimientos, pero de repente todo se nubló. Le empezó a doler la cicatriz, las piernas le flaquearon y se desmayó. Apareció en otro sitio. Reconoció en seguida esa casa, era la casa a la que le habían llevado a él los mortífagos, aunque estaban en otra habitación. Voldemort estaba en un sillón y a su lado estaba Naiyini. Todos los mortífagos estaban a su alrededor, había por lo menos treinta o cuarenta. En la cara de Voldemort se podía ver una ira incontrolable.  
  
-Lo sentimos mi señor, pero hemos estado buscándolo por todas partes y no está, parece que se ha desvanecido -dijo un mortífago que Harry no conocía de nada.  
  
-Eso no me vale, quiero que lo encontréis y que me lo traigáis aquí, es un mocoso asqueroso, no ha podido desaparecer sin más -dijo Voldemort.  
  
-Perdón, mi Lord, pero nadie sabe donde está, he estado observando los pasos de Dumbledore y algunos de sus aliados y ha desparecido junto con el resto de los mocosos que capturamos. Los están buscando. Incluso les he oído decir que estaban muertos -respondió otro mortífago, no sabía quien era, aunque su voz se le hacía muy familiar.  
  
-Sé que no está muerto, puedo notarlo, tenemos un vínculo que se creó cuando era pequeño, y que se ha completado cuando cogí su sangre para renacer, podemos sentirnos mutuamente e incluso podríamos comunicarnos si quisiésemos -esto último lo dijo muy bajito para que nadie lo escuchase.  
  
-Pero no sería mejor ocuparnos de otra cosa, mi amo, ese chico puede estar en cualquier lugar, o incluso muerto o apunto de morir -dijo otro mortífago. Esta vez Harry estaba casi seguro de que esa voz pertenecía al señor Malfoy.  
  
-Como te atreves a contradecirme -dijo Voldemort  
  
-No, mi señor, no pretendía.  
  
-Crucio -dijo apuntando a Malfoy -así aprenderéis a no interrumpirme ni a desacreditarme.  
  
En ese momento Harry se despertó. Estaba tumbado en la cama de la habitación. Se sentía mal, miró a su alrededor y vio las cabezas de sus tres amigos mirándole con miedo.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó al rato.  
  
-No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de repente te desmayaste y empezaste a tocarte la cicatriz y a gritar. He pasado tanto miedo, te ha empezado a subir la fiebre, y no conseguíamos hacerte despertar.  
  
-¿Qué has visto? -preguntó Hermione que ya sabía de que se trataba.  
  
-He regresado a la casa que nos llevaron. Estaba Voldemort con el resto de sus mortífagos, nos están buscando, está muy furioso. Dijo que sabía que estaba vivo, que podía sentirme por no se que líos de una unión que había empezado cuando le derroté de pequeño y que había acabado cuando renació con mi sangre  
  
-¿No recuerdas nada más? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-No, lo único que dijeron que Dumbledore y el resto de la orden nos estaban buscando también, que muchos pensaban que estábamos muertos, aunque se resignaban a dejar de buscar.  
  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible, Harry, tienes que sacarnos de aquí como sea, las cosas están peor de lo que pensaba. Si Voldemort sabe que estás vivo no parará de buscarte, y se llevará a todo el que se cruce en su camino -dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Cuál es la diferencia? -Preguntó Harry -quiero decir, eso es lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora.  
  
-No exactamente, el echo de no tenerte localizado le enfurece y no queremos que se enfurezca -dijo Ron que estaban entendiendo lo que Hermione decía.  
  
-Bien, pues Ginny, mejor que sigamos con el entrenamiento -dijo Harry. No se sentía bien, pero no podía defraudar a sus amigos, le dolía el lateral derecho, no sabía como había pasado, pero creía que se había roto una costilla. Además, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y sabía que tenía fiebre pero aún así prefería seguir con el entrenamiento.  
  
-No puedes, tienes fiebre y alguna costilla rota -dijo Ginny.  
  
-¿Tú como sabes lo de la costilla? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
-Bueno, es que cuando te desmayaste te diste contra el sofá y luego contra la mesilla. El golpe fue muy fuerte, te tiene que doler todo el cuerpo -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Aún así tengo las fuerzas suficientes para practicar, te lo aseguro -añadió Harry.  
  
-Bueno como tú quieras -dijo Ginny, no le gustaba la idea, pero sabía que Harry era muy cabezota y que iba a practicar aunque fuera por su cuenta.  
  
Para el sábado, Harry ya podía desaparecer y reaparecer, aunque sólo se desplazaba pocos metros. Aunque físicamente se encontraba mucho peor, sabía que le estaba subiendo la fiebre y la cabeza le dolía muchísimo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fin del capítulo 8  
  
Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí.  
  
Contestación a los POQUÍSIMOS reviews que me han dejado:  
  
Kathy: ya sé que te prometí que iba a sacar a Sirius y a Remus más a menudo, pero en estos capítulos no pintan mucho, aunque verás que en próximos capítulos, cuando salgan de la casa, si que saldrán bastante. Para salir de la casa, el plan que han ideado es que Harry los haga desaparecer a todos fuera de la casa, y después conectar con Sirius mediante el collar que le regaló a Harry por su cumpleaños. Muchísimas gracias por leer y sobre todo por dejar el review.  
  
Tana Abbott: Tranquila, que a pesar de que no me mandaran muchos review no cumplí con mi amenaza porque no me gusta que paguen justos por pecadores!!!!!!!!! Por cierto, no todos los herederos pueden aparecerse en Howarts, ya descubrirás porque y si no vuelve a preguntarlo más a delante y te lo diré, es que todavía no sé seguro si lo voy a añadir en el fic. Con lo del cuchillo quería crear esa impresión. En principio no tenía intención de que la historia se centrara en el romance, me gusta más la acción, aunque este capítulo tiene bastante romance!!!!!!!!!! De momento no te voy a decir donde está la salida ni la entrada (en realidad es la misma), sólo te voy a decir que hay dos formas de entrar, una es apareciéndote y la otra es. Jeje, no te lo voy a decir, ya lo verás. Gracias por leer, y sobre todo por dejar review.  
  
Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, pero por favor dejen más reviews. 


	9. Capítulo 9 Reaparición

Capítulo 9 Reaparición.  
  
Decidieron que lo mejor sería que el sábado a la noche durmiera bien y que después de comer en la casa intentarían salir.  
  
Harry seguía sin decir nada de su dolor de cabeza y cada vez que alguien, sobre todo Ginny, se acercaba para ver si tenía fiebre, ya que su aspecto físico era el de cualquier persona enferma, el se iba más bien rápido con el pretexto de ir al baño y decía bien alto para que todos le oyesen que se encontraba bien, que debían dejar de preocuparse por él. Los otros tres, por su parte, estaban bastante contentos de poder salir de la casa y ver a sus respectivas familias, que seguro tenían que estar muy preocupadas por ellos.  
  
El sábado, Harry pasó una muy mala noche. Aunque no se lo dijo a nadie, se pasó la mitad de la noche despierto cubierto hasta los ojos con tres mantas que había encontrado en un cajón y que por el día mantenía ocultas. Dormían en cuartos separados así que nadie podía darse cuenta de que no se encontraba bien ni de que no dormía. Al final decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina para poder beberse un vaso de leche caliente. Fue con una manta, ya que pensó que todos estarían dormidos y no le verían. Se equivocó. Aunque intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Ginny la madera crujió levemente, aunque Ginny es de esas que con un simple ruidito se despertaba. Intrigada por lo que podía estar pasando fuera, se puso la capa y salió de la habitación. Por el ruido de las pisadas, supuso que la persona que estaba levantada se dirigía a la cocina. Cuando llegó allí lo que vio le dejó preocupada. Harry estaba sentado en una silla, bebiendo un vaso de leche, cubierto con una manta gordísima hasta las orejas, con unas ojeras moradas que daban miedo y para colmo estaba sudando un montón por lo que Ginny estaba segura de que tenía fiebre.  
  
-Hola Ginny, no te había oído, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Estás bien Harry? -preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué? -preguntó con voz de niño bueno, aunque sabiendo de sobra que no se lo iba a creer.  
  
-No me mientas, sólo hace falta mirarte para saber que tienes que tener por lo menos treinta y ocho y medio de fiebre  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
-Mírate, hace un calor horroroso y tú estás con una manta hasta las orejas, sudando y con unas ojeras espantosas  
  
-Tranquila, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, estoy bien  
  
-No, no lo estás, así no puedes hacer que desaparezcamos los cuatro mañana  
  
-Mira Ginny, tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, os lo debo, y lo voy hacer digas lo que digas  
  
-Pero.  
  
-No hay peros que valgan, estoy decidido a hacerlo  
  
-Es demasiado esfuerzo, podrías caer enfermo y no volver a ser el de antes  
  
-Mira Ginny, lo que menos me apetece ahora es ponerme a discutir contigo, sólo necesito un poco de descanso, y no voy a conseguir descansar hasta que todos salgamos de aquí, ¿vale?, estoy bien te lo aseguro -mintió Harry -prométeme que no les dirás nada a Ron y a Hermione  
  
-No puedo prometerte nada  
  
-Ginny, confío en ti, por favor prométemelo.  
  
-Vale, te lo prometo, aunque quiero que sepas que no me gusta nada la idea. Ven aquí, anda, que te voy a dar un pequeño masaje, quizá así te relajes un poco y puedas descansar más a gusto.  
  
-Mejor vayamos a mi habitación, aquí podrían venir o Ron o Hermione y podrían pensar cosas raras, ¿estás de acuerdo?  
  
-La verdad es que prefiero ir a tu habitación, Harry, porque te podré hacer el masaje más cómodamente, pero no por ellos, porque si nos ven en tu habitación si que van a pensar cosas raras -bromeó Ginny.  
  
-La verdad es que no había pensado en ese punto, pero creo que tienes razón  
  
Fueron a la habitación de Harry. Antes de entrar Ginny fue al baño, cogió una toalla y la mojó con agua, para después ponérsela a Harry en la frente y así conseguir que le bajara la fiebre.  
  
-¿Para qué es eso?, la última vez que estuve enfermo en casa de Bella me desperté con un paño húmedo, pero no sé para que sirve -preguntó Harry cuando vio a Ginny con la toalla.  
  
-Me sorprende mucho que no sepas para que es, es un remedio muggle contra la fiebre, se coloca así en la frente -dijo Ginny mientras le colocaba la toalla -y la fiebre se supone que te tiene que bajar, o por lo menos dejará de subir. Me lo enseñó mi padre, es hora de saber si funciona -bromeó.  
  
-Así que me vas a utilizar de conejillo de indias, ¿eh?  
  
-Más o menos  
  
Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, aunque rápidamente Ginny siguió hablando.  
  
-Túmbate en la cama  
  
-¿Qué? -dijo Harry, que no acababa de entender lo que Ginny le había ¿propuesto?  
  
-¡No seas tonto, te digo que te tumbes en la cama para poder darte el masaje en la espalda!  
  
-Ah!  
  
Empezó a darle el masaje. A los diez minutos Harry ya se había quedado dormido. Ginny, por su parte, decidió que pasaría la noche en la habitación de Harry, ya que, quería tener controlada la fiebre de Harry, no quería que nada malo le sucediese. Cada media hora comprobaba la temperatura de su frente, la fiebre no bajaba, aunque tampoco subía mucho. Al final Ginny acabó por dormirse junto a Harry, el cansancio de todos los entrenamientos también pudo con ella.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se asustó cuando vio que la habitación de Ginny estaba vacía, y que no estaba en el resto de la casa. Fue a despertar a Harry para ver si él sabía algo. Cuando llegó a la habitación de este vio que Harry y Ginny estaban en la misma cama tumbados, abrazados, nuevamente, y los dos tapados con la misma manta. Al principio se asustó un poco, porque no sabía que podía ver si les destapaba, pero luego recordó que tenía que despertar a Ginny como fuese, ya que si su hermano los veía en ese estado sería capaz de matar a Harry y después a Ginny.  
  
-Ginny, despierta -dijo suavemente en su oído  
  
-Déjame dormir mamá  
  
-Ginny, tienes que levantarte, no soy tu madre, y como tu hermano Ron te vea en la cama con Harry va a echar humo por las orejas.  
  
-¿Qué dic.? - Pero antes de acabar la frase recordó lo que había pasado -No es lo que parece Hermione, lo juro, es que no podía dormir y vine a darle un masaje y luego nos quedamos dormidos -mintió Ginny para no faltar a la promesa que le había hecho a Harry.  
  
-Si a mí no me tienes porqué dar ninguna explicación.  
  
-Ya, ya lo sé, sólo te estaba diciendo lo que paso.  
  
-Bueno anda sal de la cama no vaya a ser que entre tu hermano.  
  
-Sí, será lo mejor, aunque te prometo que no ha pasado nada. Mejor dejar que Harry duerma un poco, ya que el esfuerzo que va a tener que hacer para hacernos desaparecer a todos va a ser muy grande -dijo Ginny cuando vio que Hermione se disponía a despertar a Harry. Además, Ginny, estaba bastante sorprendida de lo fácil, y rápido, que había podido inventar una excusa, sin tener que decir la verdad, para que Harry pudiera descansar.  
  
-Sí, será mejor que le dejemos.  
  
Se fueron a la cocina y prepararon el desayuno. En un principio pensaron en esperar a Harry y a Ron, pero, tras esperar un cuarto de hora, tuvieron que empezar a comer o se hubieran muerto de hambre. Ron apareció una hora después de que ellas acabaran de desayunar así que no se arrepintieron de no haber esperado. Ginny estaba preocupada, era ya la una del medio día y Harry no daba señal de vida.  
  
-Voy al baño, ahora vengo -mintió Ginny.  
  
-Vale  
  
Se dirigió a la habitación de Harry, cuando lo vio en la cama sonrió. Su aspecto era de lo más curioso, cuando estaba despierto su rostro mostraba una madurez que pocas personas de veinte años tenían, y él solamente tenía 15, además su cara daba la impresión de que había pasado por demasiadas cosas, pero, en cambio, cuando dormía parecía un niño, un ángel. Estuvo un rato mirándolo, hasta que por fin se decidió a despertarlo para preguntarle como estaba.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué tal te encuentras? -Preguntó dulcemente mientras le zarandeaba - ¿Harry? -repitió cuando vio que no contestaba.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó por fin.  
  
-Nada, pero son la una y cuarto y he pensado que igual te pasaba algo y por eso no te habías despertado, ya lo siento.  
  
-Tranquila -contestó con voz sincera -Estoy bien, no te preocupes que conseguiré sacaros de aquí -agregó al ver su cara.  
  
-Sabes de sobra que no me preocupa salir de aquí, lo único que quiero es que estés bien  
  
-En serio, te prometo que estoy bien. Por cierto, tenemos una conversación pendiente, sobre lo que pasó el otro día.  
  
-Sí, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento, porque les he dicho a Ron y a Hermione que me iba al baño y hace más de veinte minutos de eso.  
  
-Vale, pero prométeme que cuando salgamos de aquí, vamos a hablar.  
  
-Te lo prometo.  
  
Diciendo esto Ginny salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina,  
  
-Has tardado mucho, ¿qué has estado haciendo? -preguntó Ron. Ginny no sabía que contestar, pero Hermione fue más rápida que ella, y, al contrario que Ron, ya se había dado cuenta de que Ginny había estado con Harry.  
  
-Creo que te lo dirá cuando seas mujer y la mujer de rojo te haga una visitilla todos los meses -dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Con esa contestación el tema quedó completamente zanjado.  
  
-Hombre, por fin te has despertado, un minuto más y hubiera ido a despertarte yo mismo -bromeó Ron cuando vio entrar a Harry.  
  
-Muy gracioso -dijo Harry.  
  
-Sabes que es lo peor de todo -dijo en tono un poco preocupado.  
  
-Sorpréndeme  
  
-Qué todavía tienes cara de estar enfermo, con esas bolsas en los ojos -dijo preocupado.  
  
-Qué dices, si yo estoy bien -mintió Harry -Bueno, que hay para comer, es que me muero de hambre -cambió de tema de conversación muy rápido  
  
-No lo sé, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó Ginny, para ayudar a Harry a cambiar de tema.  
  
-A mi me da igual, pero tengo mucha hambre, además, cuanto antes comamos, antes podremos salir de aquí, ¿no?, no es que no me guste esta casa, pero me apetece estar con gente, no estar encerrado aquí.  
  
-Sí, a mí también me apetece ver a alguien diferente, no os ofendáis, pero estoy con vosotros todo el curso, y ahora además os tengo que aguantar en verano -bromeó Hermione.  
  
-Sí, y tengo ganas de ver a mamá, papá, los gemelos., bueno en fin, que quiero ver a todo el mundo-dijo Ron.  
  
Después de comer se fueron todos al salón. Harry se sentía mal todavía, aunque después del masaje que le había dado Ginny había podido descansar bien. Se sentaron todos en el suelo. Se agarraron de las manos y esperaron a que Harry se concentrara lo suficiente.  
  
-Contaré hasta tres, después agarraos fuerte de las manos y no os soltéis. ¿Entendido? -dijo Harry en tono muy serio.  
  
-Sí -contestaron los tres a la vez.  
  
-Vale, UNO, DOS, TRES  
  
La habitación se fue disolviendo poco a poco. Todo se convirtió en un remolino de colores, cuando las cosas se volvieron más claras se encontraban en el gran comedor de Howarts. En un principio se sorprendieron de haber aparecido allí, pero luego pensaron que la casa de Godric Griffindor se escondía, tal y como la cámara de los secretos, en el castillo. Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio.  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -preguntó al fin Ron.  
  
-Lo siento, estaba un poco ido, se supone que ahora tengo que apretar fuerte este collar y.-dijo mientras apretaba el collar que le había regalado Sirius. En un principio el collar sólo servía para que le pudieran localizar, aunque pensó que si lo apretaba y se concentraba mucho, a Sirius le entrarían ganas de ver el mapa, y no se equivocó.  
  
-Joder, esto me está quemando -dijo un minuto más tarde de apretar el colgante -bueno, creo que ya nos han localizado, ahora sólo queda esperar a que lleguen, les costará un poco, ya que no pueden aparecerse en Howarts, tendrán que venir aquí andando desde la rendija. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es sentarnos y esperar, ¿no creéis?  
  
-Sí, yo también me voy a sentar, aunque no creo que tarden mucho, me parece que querrán saber que es lo que ha pasado -rió Ginny.  
  
-Sí, el único problema es que nosotros tampoco tenemos muy claro lo que ha pasado -rió también Hermione.  
  
Se sentaron los cuatro en la mesa de Griffindor y esperaron. Aunque no tuvieron que estar mucho tiempo sentados, a los diez minutos un montón de gente apareció en el gran comedor, a la cabeza iban Dumbledore, Sirius y la señora Weasley.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bueno que les ha parecido este capítulo???? Ya lo siento por la espera, pero es que me he ido una semana de vacaciones al monte a bajar cañones, hacer escalada. Bueno en fin que no he podido actualizar antes porque no he estado en mi casa.  
  
Bueno y ahora la contestación a los pocos review que me han dejado  
  
Kathy: Yo no he matado a Sirius, no lo podría matar por nada del mundo!!!!!!! Y tranquila que Remus aparecerá pronto. Bueno muchas gracias por leer este fic y sobre todo por dejar un review.  
  
Selene snape: gracias por dejar el review y darme ánimos para seguir, Harry aprenderá a controlar sus poderes aunque le costará mucho, y tendrá que hacer muchos sacrificios!!!!!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí, pero por favor dejar un review que no cuesta mucho y me ponen muy contenta. POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEW!!!Gracias. 


	10. Capítulo 10 Explicaciones y algo más

Aquí se supone que va el disclaimer habitual, ya sabéis que los personajes, lugares y todo eso no me pertenecen, son de J.K.R.  
  
Capítulo 10 explicaciones  
  
Lo primero que hicieron Sirius y la señora Weasley fue abrazar a los cuatro jóvenes. Aunque no fueron los únicos, Bella, Remus y el señor Weasley también los abrazaron, y algunos otros, como por ejemplo, Mundungus les estrechaban la mano o les daban una palmadita en el hombro  
  
-Bueno creo que ya está bien de tanto abracito -dijo Dumbledore. En su voz y en su rostro había mucha preocupación, aunque lo que acababa de decir parecía más bien algo burlón. -Creo que nos debéis una pequeña explicación de lo ocurrido, aunque mejor dicho, lleváis una semana y poco más desaparecidos..  
  
-¿Por qué diablos no mandasteis una lechuza? Estábamos preocupadísimos, no podía localizar ni si quiera al collar, nos temimos lo peor -se quejó Sirius.  
  
-Sí, fue todo muy raro. Tú desapareciste para buscar a tu primo, no pongas esa cara Sirius me lo dijo, aunque luego pensamos que habías vuelto a aparecer porque Ron y Hermione nos dijeron que les estabas llamando desde la habitación así que supusimos que ya estarías de vuelta y bien. Ginny nos dijo que se iba al baño. Cuando pasó una hora y media comenzamos a preocuparnos por vuestra ausencia, y subimos a tu habitación. Nos volvimos locos cuando no vimos a nadie, hasta tu cuerpo había desaparecido!!!!! Entonces llamamos a Dumbledore y supusimos que había sido un plan de Voldemort, intentamos buscaros por medio del colgante pero no aparecíais en ningún sitio. Al principio pensamos que habíais muerto, aunque después supimos que habíais escapado de Voldemort, aunque seguíamos sin poder encontraros -empezó a contar Remus.  
  
-Remus, creo que es preferible que los cuatro jovencitos nos cuenten su punto de vista y después ya les diremos lo que hemos descubierto, ¿estáis de acuerdo? -dijo Dumbledore. Todos asintieron. -¿Quién quiere empezar?  
  
Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraron a Harry con cara de "creo que será mejor que lo expliques tú, porque nosotros no tenemos ni idea de lo que ha pasado" y Harry, como no, entendió muy rápido la indirecta, muy directa, de sus tres amigos.  
  
-Vale, creo que será mejor que os lo cuente yo. Bueno pues como ya sabéis escuché que mi primo me pedía ayuda y me aparecí a su lado, aunque resultó que no era mi primo, era un mortífago que había tomado poción multijugos. Entonces Voldemort echó un hechizo a la habitación en la que estábamos todos para que nadie pudiese ni entrar ni salir de la habitación en la que estábamos a menos que supiese la contraseña. Parecía que Voldemort había descubierto la forma de poder verme, porque todos los mortífagos me miraban. Por cierto, creo que se os olvidó comentarme ciertos detalles sobre mi vida que me hubiesen servido de algo -dijo Harry. -Estoy harto de que me ocultéis las cosas y luego enterarme de todo por parte de Voldemort que no hace más que reírse de mí por el hecho de no tener ni idea de nada.  
  
-¿De que estás hablando Harry? -preguntó Sirius. Parecía que realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que Harry estaba hablando, y no era el único, miró las caras de todos los presentes y se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con a misma cara que Sirius, como si no entendiesen nada. Aunque no todos tenían la misma cara, Dumbledore parecía saber que es lo que Harry decía.  
  
-Así que te has enterado. Ya lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese verdad.  
  
-Dumbledore, ¿de qué estáis hablando? -preguntaron Remus y Sirius.  
  
-Usted lo sabía y no me dijo nada, pero ¿por qué?, quiero decir, es mi vida y tenía derecho a saberlo -dijo Harry, con un poco de enfado en su voz. Estaba harto de que lo trataran como un niño.  
  
-¿Se puede saber de que estáis hablando? -preguntaron de nuevo.  
  
-No te lo dije porque no estaba seguro de que fuese verdad, además no pensé que estuvieses preparado para saberlo -contestó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Y ahora estoy preparado?, porque creo que sigo estando igual de preparado que antes, y la forma en la que me enterado no es que haya sido la mejor, ¿No crees? -preguntó, de nuevo su enfado estaba creciendo, aunque poco a poco conseguía que su tono de voz no fuese muy alto.  
  
-Lo siento, Harry, debí habértelo dicho antes, pero te repito que no lo sabía con certeza, ¿y si te lo hubiese dicho y no hubiese sido verdad?  
  
-Perdón, pero alguien nos puede decir porque están discutiendo -preguntó de nuevo Remus.  
  
-Creo que si alguien tiene que contaros algo ese es Harry, como el ha dicho antes es su vida y el tiene que decidir si deciros su secreto o no -Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry fue a hablar, pero se sentía mareado, tenía ganas de vomitar, y el haber discutido no le había sentado muy bien, que digamos. Fue a abrir la boca, pero decidió que era mejor mantenerla cerrada, por si acaso. Ginny vio que Harry no se sentí muy bien, así que decidió inventarse una excusa para que los dejaran salir de allí, y así Harry podría descansar. En parte ella se sentía un poco culpable de que Harry estuviese "enfermo" porque había pensado más en el hecho de querer salir de aquella casa que en la salud de Harry, aunque se contentaba con pensar que Harry la había obligado, por decirlo de alguna manera, a guardar silencio.  
  
-Os importa guardar el interrogatorio para otro momento, es que estamos muy cansados, y necesitamos dormir -dijo Ginny. Hacía poco que se habían despertado pero aún así era la única excusa que se le había ocurrido a Ginny. Ron y Hermione también se habían dado cuenta de que Harry no se encontraba muy bien, y, a pesar de que pensaran que lo mejor sería que algún medimago lo viese, sabían que Harry les mataría por decir que no se encontraba bien. Últimamente había adoptado una forma de pensar que no les gustaba nada a ninguno de sus amigos, quería evitar a toda costa que nadie se preocupara por él, y era capaz incluso hasta de estar con cuarenta de fiebre que no se lo diría a nadie.  
  
-Esto es importante señorita Weasley, ya sé que están cansados y supongo que tendrán hambre pero necesitamos saber que es lo que ha pasado -dijo Dumbledore, dando por zanjado el tema. Harry se estaba poniendo muy blanco y Ginny se dio cuenta así que por primera vez en su vida protestó al director.  
  
-Sé que es importante señor Dumbledore, pero creo que cualquier cosa que os podamos decir ahora no solucionará nada, lo único importante es decirles que Voldemort está muy furioso porque nos escapamos de una forma muy peculiar y que.. -Ginny se calló.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ginny? -preguntó la señor Weasley.  
  
-Bueno es que. No sé como decirlo. -empezó a titubear Ginny.  
  
-OH, OH. Como no nos pudimos dar cuenta antes -parecía que los demás se estaban dando cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
  
De repente Harry despareció de la habitación y poco tiempo después reapareció con colagusano atado. Ahora si que su aspecto físico no pasó inadvertido para nadie. Su cara, antes blanca, ahora tenía un color verdoso que hizo que más de uno se acercara para ver que estaba bien o que más de un se echara hacia atrás.  
  
-Harry, ¿estás bien? -preguntó muy desconfiada Bella.  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué? -contestó Harry no muy convencido de que se creyeran lo que decía. Se encontraba francamente mal. La habitación casi le daba vueltas y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Notó que alguien le tocaba el brazo y dejó de pensar. -¿Qué?  
  
-Que si estás bien seguro, no tienes buena cara -dijo Remus.  
  
-Seguro que estoy bien, bueno, ¿qué más queríais saber? -preguntó para desviar la atención, pero entones Ginny les cortó a todos.  
  
-No, no estás bien. Ya sé que te lo prometí, pero, ¿y si te pasara algo?.  
  
-Ginny, por favor. Te lo pido por favor. Recuerdas lo que hablamos ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry intentando convencerla.  
  
-Sí lo recuerdo perfectamente, prefiero que me dejes de hablar, pero que por lo menos estés bien. Tú también recuerdas lo del salón ¿verdad?, no puedo dejar que nada te pase -contestó Ginny. Mientras los dos jóvenes discutían los mayores les miraban como observando un partido de pin pon. Nadie, salvo Hermione y Ron que habían observado la escena del salón, sabía de qué estaban hablando Ginny y Harry.  
  
-Por favor -volvió a repetir Harry.  
  
-Lo siento -de repente su tono de voz cambio y su mirada se dirigió al director -Señor Dumbledore, creo que Harry necesita que le vea un medimago, lleva más de una semana con cuarenta de fiebre, vomitando y con sudores. No sé porque le ha dado esa actitud de no querer que nadie le ayude, pero me parece que necesita ayuda. Además el hacer tantos viajecitos le ha cansado mucho y necesita que alguien le de algo para el dolor de cabeza. Ayer le conseguí bajar un poquito la fiebre poniéndole una toalla en la frente, es un remedio muggle que funciona, pero aún así su fiebre era alta. Ya sé que no le debí haber dejado hacer el viaje hoy, pero el se empeñó y me dijo que me dejaría de hablar si le contaba a alguien que estaba enfermo -cuando acabó de contar todo esto ya no tenía la voz seguro como al principio, y no dejaba de mirar al suelo.  
  
-¡Harry! -Le chilló Sirius - ¿Qué es esa estúpida actitud de no querer que nadie te ayude? -al ver que Harry no contestaba lo hizo Ginny.  
  
-Cree que vosotros ya tenéis suficientes problemas como para encima ir quejándose el todo el rato -de nuevo dijo esto sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Harry intentaba odiar a Ginny por no haber guardado su secreto, pero cada vez que la miraba con cara de odio, ese odio se desvanecía, rápidamente se dio cuenta que le era imposible odiarle, además, no se sentía con tantas fuerzas como para andar odiando y discutiendo con alguien.  
  
Bella se acercó a Harry con la intención de tocarle la frente, aunque este en un acto reflejo se alejó. Le entraron nauseas y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer de allí.  
  
-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir al baño, ahora vengo - dijo Harry.  
  
Antes de que nadie le pudiese decir que no, o le pudiese detener empezó a correr con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y desapareció del gran comedor. Su primer destino fue el baño. No quería que nadie le encontrara así que decidió ir al baño de Mirtle la llorona. Por suerte para él, ella no se encontraba allí dentro. Una vez se hubo calmado, y hubo vomitado un par de veces se sentó el suelo del baño. Se sentía un poco mejor, "Por lo menos la habitación ya no me da tantas vueltas" pensó. Quería desaparecer por un tiempo. Por un par de horas, no sabía porque pero necesitaba estar sólo. Mientras pensaba todo esto estaba mirando a los grifos del baño. Entonces recordó la cámara de los secretos. Pensó que allí nadie lo podría molestar, nadie sabía como abrirla excepto él y Voldemort. Estaba pensando que tarde o temprano irían a buscarlo y pensó en dejar una nota. No supo como pero cuando pensó esto una pluma con tinta y un trozo de pergamino se le aparecieron delante. Entonces escribió una breve carta para que los demás no se preocuparan por él.  
  
Queridos amigos,  
  
Os escribo esta carta para que sepáis que me encuentro bien. Me apetece estar sólo, así que me voy a ir a la cámara de los secretos. Ya sé que pensáis que es un poco arriesgado, pero lo único que quiero es estar sólo por un tiempo y la puerta de la cámara sólo la podemos abrir o yo o Voldemort y no creo que él se presente aquí.  
  
Estaré bien, os lo prometo.  
  
No os preocupéis, volveré para la hora de cenar o quizás para desayunar.  
  
Os quiero,  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Releyó la carta un par de veces y pensó que con eso bastaría. Se apretó el collar muy fuerte para que Sirius pudiese localizar la carta y sin perder tiempo abrió la entrada y desapareció.  
  
Caminó por la cámara un tiempo sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que le apetecía era andar y no pensar en nada, aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar pensar en Ginny. Sentía una sensación extraña cada vez que pensaba en ella. Trataba de sentirse enfadado pero luego pensaba cosas como "No sé de que me quejo, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo". No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero después de andar, andar, y seguir andando llegó al centro de la cámara. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de tumbarse y descansar un tiempo, y, de nuevo, una cama se apareció ante él. No quiso saber porque pasaban esas cosas, sólo agradeció en alto. Se tumbó y se quedó dormido. Cuando se despertó pensó que no llevaba durmiendo ni cinco minutos. Se sentía igual de cansado. No sabía dónde estaba, o quizá sí. Después de caminar un rato reconoció la casa dónde se encontraba. Era la casa a la que había ido a atender el llamado de su primo. Tenía curiosidad por saber de quien era esa casa, ya que tenía que estar vacía para que Voldemort pudiese andar por allí a sus anchas. Vio un cuadro que mostraba a una persona que se le hacía conocida. No había conocido a esa persona, pero conocía a otra que se le parecía mucho. Miró en el pie de foto y vio que había una inscripción dorada muy bonita. En ella se podía leer claramente Tom Riddle. Entonces comprendió. El de la foto se parecía mucho a Voldemort, aunque no era él porque el de la foto parecía muchísimo más mayor, así que debía ser el padre de Voldemort, y la mansión tenía que ser la mansión Riddle. Mientras pensaba esto empezó a oír unas voces que venían desde una habitación al lado del cuadro. La puerta estaba medio abierta así que sin tocarla entró en la habitación. Voldemort estaba en el centro de la habitación. A su alrededor había unos veinte mortífagos.  
  
-Alguien me pude decir dónde están ese mocoso y sus tres amigos -decía Voldemort con furia en su voz. -Llevan más de una semana desaparecidos y nadie sabe dónde están. Lleváis mucho tiempo buscándolos y ninguno de vosotros veinte sabe decirme dónde están. Alguien tiene algo que decirme -dijo Voldemort.  
  
Nadie contestaba, parecía que todos tenían miedo a que les lanzara algún hechizo por no saber el paradero de los cuatro jóvenes.  
  
-Bien, veo que nadie sabe nada, pues en la próxima reunión que tenemos sobre este tema, si nadie sabe nada empezaré a castigar muy severamente a la gente, quiero resultados y los quiero ya!!!!!!!! -empezó a decir Vodemort. Cogió su varita de la túnica murmuró unas palabras y después apuntó al centro de la habitación -Crucio -dijo y todos los presentes en la habitación, incluso Harry, pudieron sentir el dolor de la maldición que les acababan de lanzar - Podéis iros antes de que me arrepienta.  
  
Nada más pronunciar estas palabras, sonaron un montón de plops y la gente fue desapareciendo. En ese momento Harry sintió como lo zarandeaban y se despertó. Su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de moratones y magulladuras, incluso tenía alguna que otra herida. Abrió los ojos, aunque nada más hacerlo lo primero que hizo fue darse la vuelta y vomitar hacia el lado que no había nadie. Se sentía mareado, aunque una vez hubo vomitado se empezó a sentir mejor. Entonces levantó la cabeza y recordó dónde estaba y quién le había despertado.  
  
-¿Qué..?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? -consiguió preguntar al fin Harry.  
  
-Bueno, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero yo he estado aquí muchas más veces de las que has estado tú, algo se me tenía que quedar  
  
-¿Qué hora es?, ¿Saben los demás que tú estás aquí dentro? -preguntó de nuevo Harry.  
  
-Son las tres de la madrugada, nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí, porque nadie sabe que yo se entrar aquí. Tienes que volver, llevan arriba desde que te fuiste intentando abrir la cámara, yo he tenido que bajar con tu capa invisible y esperar a que alguien se descuidara un momento para poder abrir la cámara y colarme sin que se dieran cuenta. Esto está muy oscuro, Lumus -murmuró Ginny. Entonces vio que a Harry le sangraba el labio y que tenía un montón de moratones. -¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
-Nada -mintió Harry.  
  
-No me mientas, tienes el labio sangrando y un montón de moratones por todas partes -dijo Ginny con la voz muy seria. -Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí, que te vea algún médico y después si quieres ya me dirás que ha pasado y si no pues bueno no te lo puedo reprochar después de todo revelé el secreto que me dijiste que guardara.  
  
-Tranquila, no te culpo de nada, te lo prometo. Es más si hubiese ocurrido del revés yo también me hubiese ido de la lengua. Supongo que estabas preocupada por mí, es normal después de todo -contestó Harry.  
  
-¿En serio que no estás enfadado? -preguntó con voz desconfiada.  
  
-De verdad que no estoy enfadado.  
  
Entonces Ginny en un acto reflejo abrazó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas causándole dolor en sus moratones de la espalda.  
  
-AH! Ginny, me estás haciendo daño -dijo Harry.  
  
Ginny rápidamente aflojó un poco aunque no se separó de él, sus caras se quedaron a poca distancia, y poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando, hasta que al fin se fundieron en un beso. No supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que habían empezado a besarse, pero los dos se sentían tan bien que no querían que ese beso acabara nunca. Una vez se separaron Ginny habló.  
  
-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero creo que lo mejor será que primero vayamos arriba, supongo que te echarán una buena bronca y a mí otra por haber ocultado que sabía como entrar y por haberme metido sin decírselo a nadie, después supongo que dejarás que te vea un médico y por fin, cuando ya estés bien hablaremos de lo que estuvimos hablando, ¿estás de acuerdo? -preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Que remedio -contestó Harry divertido.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la salida sabiendo que era lo que les esperaba.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Fin del capítulo 10. Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Lo primero es pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero es que me he ido una semana de vacaciones y no he podido actualizar porque no tenía ordenador en la habitación del hotel (lógicamente).  
  
Contestación a los poquísimos review que me han dejado.  
  
Tana Abbot: lo de la enfermedad de Harry supongo que saldrá en el próximo capítulo. Lo de la segunda salida, tendrás que esperar un poquito más para saberla. Gracias por dejar un review, te lo agradezco muchísimo.  
  
Lala: Gracias por los ánimos, no he podido subir antes este capítulo porque he estado de vacaciones. Sorry. Espero que te haya gustado el final de este capítulo (lo digo por lo de Harry y Ginny).  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen este fic aunque no dejen review, pero me gustaría muchísimo más, y lo agradecería muchísimo más si me dejasen un review. 


	11. Capítulo 11 Sincerándose

Capítulo 11 Sincerándose  
  
Sirius por su parte había decidido montar guardia en la cámara de los secretos por si a Harry se le ocurría salir para buscar comida o cualquier otra cosa. Sólo se descuidó un par de minutos que tuvo que utilizar uno de los baños. Ese descuido había sido el momento indicado para que Ginny pudiese entrar en la cámara.  
  
Estaban subiendo por la cámara. Harry no quería subir, sabía lo que le esperaba a la salida. Además no se sentía muy bien. Desde que había despertado del sueño le dolía todo el cuerpo, además, aunque después del beso el labio de Harry había dejado de sangrar le seguía doliendo terriblemente.  
  
-Bueno es la hora, ¿no crees? -dijo Ginny -te dejo los honores de abrir la cámara a ti.  
  
-Abrete -dijo Harry en pársel.  
  
Nada más abrir la puerta Harry se econtró con un Sirius bastante enfadado.  
  
-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? -preguntó Sirius. A diferencia de la primera impresión de Harry, Sirius tenía la muchísima decepción en la voz. Aunque no estaba decepcionado con Harry, sólo estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, parecía que pensaba que estaba fallando en el cometido de cuidarlo. Desde que Harry estaba a su cargo se había enfrentado un montón de veces a Voldemort, y si se había salvado había sido por suerte, no por que él le había salvado.  
  
Harry casi hubiera preferido que le abroncase durante horas a oír ese tono de voz en Sirius. Se sentía culpable por hacer que Sirius se sintiera de esa forma.  
  
-Ginny, por favor puedes hacer el favor de irte a la cama o tu madre me matará, ya hablaremos de eso otro día cuando las cosas se calmen un poco ¿vale? -le dijo Harry. Ginny cogió la indirecta a la primera.  
  
-Vale, prométeme que harás lo que hemos quedado -le contestó Ginny. Se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído -me gustas mucho Harry y no quiero que estés triste.  
  
-Lo siento Sirius, no quería preocuparte, pero necesitaba estar solo. Te lo repito, lo siento, no lo volveré hacer, por favor no estés así -le pidió Harry a Sirius.  
  
Sirius por su parte no le dijo nada, le abrazó. A Harry tanto abrazo se le empezó a hacer aburrido. Cuando se separaron Sirius se dispuso a hablar.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, te hubiese comprendido e incluso te hubiese ayudado a solucionar tus problemas. Es que siento que estoy defraudando a tus padres. Desde que estás a mi cuidado no has hecho más que enfrentarte a Voldemort, y temo que vuelva a pasar y no consigas salir con vida de algún enfrentamiento -se sinceró al fin Sirius.  
  
-Sé que tienes miedo, a veces cuando lo pienso, yo también tengo miedo. Pero luego pienso en mis padres, ellos dieron la vida por mi, murieron por mi libertad y mi vida. Por eso no pienso esconderme, la vida me ha dado oportunidades para enfrentarme a Voldemort, para vengar a mis padres, y me seguirá dando estas oportunidades. Al final uno de los dos morirá, eso también lo sé, pero si soy yo, por lo menos quiero vivir la vida hasta el momento de mi muerte como si cada día fuera el último. Quiero disfrutar a tope. Y no temo arriesgar mi vida por otros, porque cada vida que consiga salvar es una vida más que podrá disfrutar, si en una de las veces que intento salvar a alguien que quiero salgo herido o muero no me importará, porque sé que moriré tarde o temprano a manos de Voldemort -dijo Harry. Nunca se había sincerado tanto con una persona. Pensaba todo lo que acababa de decir, pero sabía que lo que había dicho no iba a tranquilizar a Sirius en absoluto.  
  
-Pero tú no tienes porqué salvar a todo el mundo, no tienes porque morir a manos de Voldemort si tienes la precaución suficiente para que el no te coja -dijo Sirius ante las palabras de su ahijado.  
  
-Sabes que no es verdad Sirius, aunque me esconda, aunque desaparezca de la faz de la tierra Voldemort no dejará de buscarme y no dejará de hacer sufrir a mis seres queridos hasta que vea mi cadáver. Tú me conoces, soy igual que mi padre, no permitiré que haga daño a nadie que quiero por mi causa.  
  
-Pero....-intentó cortarle Sirius.  
  
-No hay peros que valgan, yo no he buscado este lío, pero es lo que tengo y punto. No cambiaría todo lo que he conseguido desde que llegué a Howards. Ahora te tengo a ti, a Hermione, a Ron, a Ginny, a Bella y la lista sigue. Antes de saber que era un mago no tenía a nadie, no tenía amigos ni familia. No te estoy diciendo que vaya a ir detrás de Voldemort para matarle, sólo te digo que algún día me encontrará. Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero, para mi eres lo más parecido a un padre que he tenido desde que tengo memoria, y eso significa mucho para mi, odio verte sufrir, sobre todo si es por mi causa -le dijo Harry a Sirius mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Ya sabes que tú también significas mucho para mi, eres como un hijo, y te quiero como si lo fueras. Si tus padres estuvieran aquí estarían muy orgullosos de ti, al igual que lo estoy yo, pero por eso no voy a dejar de preocuparme, y no dejaré de sentirme culpable si algo te ocurriera -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Gracias, no te imaginas lo que significa esto para mi. Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría que me viese la señorita Pomfrey, es que no me encuentro muy bien. Desde que regresé a mi cuerpo no me encontraba bien, he estado con mucha fiebre, aunque tampoco podía hacer nada porque no había nadie que me pudiese curar, luego gasté muchas energías en hacer desaparecer y reaparecer a todo el mundo, después el sueño de esta noche...- empezó a contar Harry.  
  
-¿Qué sueño? -preguntó Sirius intrigado.  
  
-Oh! Casi se me olvida, he vuelto a soñar con Voldemort. Está furioso, tiene a unos veinte mortífagos buscándonos. No sé como lo hice pero me aparecía allí, aunque nadie me podía ver. Oí que Voldemort les decía a todos sus mortífagos que mas les valía encontrarme o empezarían a sufrir las consecuencias. Entonces pronunció algo en voz baja, no pude oír que, y luego dijo en alto "crucio" y todos los que estabamos en la sala pudimos sentir los efectos de la maldición. Acto seguido Ginny me despertó, no entiendo porque pero estoy lleno de magulladuras y me duele todo el cuerpo. Además, nada más despertarme vomité y no me encuentro muy bien -dijo al fin Harry.  
  
-Vale, está bien. Lo primero que vamos a hacer será ir a la enfermería para que te vean, después llamaré a Dumbledore para contarle lo que ha me has contado tú, ¿vale?. Ah! Por cierto, quiero que esa actitud que has tomado desaparezca YA, es cierto que desde que Voldemort ha regresado estamos más ocupados intentando averiguar que trama y porque no ha actuado todavía, pero eso no significa que no tengamos tiempo para ayudarte.  
  
-Espera, antes de ir quiero que hagamos un trato; yo prometo cuidarme, siempre y cuando tu prometas cuidarte. Quiero decir, dormir las horas necesarias, comer lo necesario y no hacer muchas estupideces, ¿trato hecho?  
  
-Trato hecho, pero recuerda que tú también debes cuidarte -dijo Sirius.  
  
Salieron de los baños y pusieron rumbo a la enfermería. Realmente Harry no se sentía muy bien, el haberse sincerado con Sirius le había dejado desahogarse, pero aún le dolía todo; tenía nauseas, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, estaba lleno de moratones....Pero aún así se sentía feliz, feliz de saber que alguien se preocupaba de él, que alguien le quería. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora más o menos llegaron a la enfermería. Tuvieron que despertar a la señora Pomfrey ya que eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. Al principio la señora Pomfrey se preocupó por el hecho de que la despertaran a esas horas, pensaba que algo grave había ocurrido, aunque cuando le explicaron la situación se calmó.  
  
-Tumbate en la cama, por favor -le dijo Pomfrey a Harry.  
  
-Vale, ¿me tengo que quitar la camisa o algo? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No, no hace falta -cotestó en tono de burla.  
  
-Bueno, si me necesitáis estoy en el despacho de Dumbledore, tengo que hablar con él de un par de asuntos -se despidió Sirius.  
  
-Espera -dijo Harry muy rápidamente -porque no duermes un rato y dentro de un par de horas vas a hablar con él. Mira son casi las seis de la mañana, el profesor Dumbledore estará dormido, seguro que lo que tengas que decirle puede esperar un par de horas. Además, tienes que descansar, tienes unas ojeras horribles -le dijo Harry. Sirius, por su parte, se le quedó mirando un rato como analizando lo que le habían dicho y al fin contestó.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón. Señora Pomfrey, le importaría que me quedara aquí a dormir un rato, prometo que no la molestaré.  
  
-Vale, al final del pasillo hay una habitación con una cama, puedes dormir allí -contestó la señora Pomfrey con un poco de recelo en la voz. Seguramente todavía no se creía que Sirius fuera inocente. -Tumbate, voy a empezar a mirarte.  
  
Nada más decir esto Harry se tumbó. La señora Pomfrey emepezó a oscultarle con cosas raras.  
  
-Santo dios, si tienes un montón de fiebre, ahora vengo voy a por una poción para que te baje inmediatamente -dijo cuando le miró la temperatura a Harry.  
  
A penas tardó cinco minutos, pero Harry estaba tan cansado que en esos cinco minutos se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó ya era de día. Se sentía mucho mejor, había dormido, y supuso que la señora Pomfrey le había dado algo para el dolor de cabeza, la fiebre y las nauseas, porque ya no sufría de ninguno de estos males. También se dio cuenta de que muchos de los moratones que tenía habían desparecido, ya no tenía el labio roto y no le dolía. No se había recuperado del todo, aún se sentía agotado y le faltaban fuerzas, pero generalmente se sentía mucho mejor. Miró la hora en el reloj que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños.  
  
-¡Son las cinco de la tarde! -dijo Harry asombradísimo de lo mucho que había dormido.-¿Por qué nadie me habrá despertado?  
  
Por la puerta aparecieron Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Bella.  
  
-Por fin despertó el bello durmiente -dijo Hermione en tono de burla.  
  
-Pensabamos que ibas a dormir eternamente -dijo Ron.  
  
-Pareces una marmota, has dormido doce horas sin descanso, ya quisiera yo -dijo Bella.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra hacer ningún comentario Sirius, ya he tenido suficiente con ellos -dijo Harry cuando vio que Sirius iba a decir algo.  
  
-Oye!, sólo te iba a preguntar que tal estabas, pero visto el éxito mejor me callo -dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido. Tras esta pequeña discusión- broma todos empezaron a reírse.  
  
Justo entró Dumbledore en la habitación.  
  
-Bueno, veo que habéis recuperado el sentido del humor, hacía mucho que no os veía reír a ninguno de vosotros de esta forma -dijo.  
  
Harry miró a su alrededor. Dumbledore tenía razón, hacía mucho que no se reía de esa forma, se sentía bien, a gusto, protegido, le daba igual que Voldemort hubiera renacido, le daba igual que el terror se volviera a sembrar en el mundo mágico, deseó que el mundo se parara en ese instante en el que todos reían, en el que todos eran felices.  
  
-Bueno, Sirius me ha puesto al corriente, esta mañana, sobre ese sueño que tuviste ayer -dijo Dumbledore cuando todos acabaron de reír. Todos se pusieron un poco más serios. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió preguntar una cosa.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, puedo preguntarle una cosa -dijo con voz de inocente. Miró a Sirius y este entendió rápidamente lo que iba a preguntar.  
  
-Pregunta lo que quieras, otra cosa será que yo te conteste claro -dijo medio enserio medio embroma.  
  
-¿A que hora ha ido Sirius a hablar con usted esta mañana? -preguntó Harry muy inocentemente.  
  
-A las once, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -dijo Dumbledore muy extrañado ante esta pregunta.  
  
-Por nada, por nada -dijo Harry rápidamente.  
  
-Un trato es un trato y yo no suelo faltar a los míos -dijo Sirius muy bajito para que sólo Harry pudiera oírle. Ambos rieron ante este comentario.  
  
-Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes, Voldemort no tardará mucho en saber que habéis vuelto, así que tenéis que tener mucho cuidado. No creo que sea capaz de atacar el castillo, pero nunca se sabe. Permaneceréis aquí hasta el comienzo del curso. Hermione, Ron y Ginny, vuestras familias también van a quedarse aquí, para estar con vosotros, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se suavicen, no creo que Voldemort intente nada contra ellos, pero nunca se sabe, siempre estarán más seguros aquí. Además de vuestras familias, también se quedarán la tuya Harry; Sirius y Bella van a quedarse contigo todo lo que queda del verano. Os quiero pedir mucha precaución, no quiero que andéis solos por el castillo, por lo menos ir de dos en dos, y no hablemos del bosque prohibido -dijo Dumbledore muy seriamente -Ah! Por cierto -dijo antes de irse. Su tono de voz había cambiado mucho, ahora parecía amable y despreocupado -estoy segura de que hay alguien que le hará mucha ilusión de que le vayáis a visitar a las cocinas.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fin del capítulo once. Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado de vacaciones todo el verano, y no tenía ningún ordenador a mano para poder seguir escribiendo. De ahora en adelante intentaré escribir mucho más a menudo. Además, intentaré hacer los capítulos un poco más largo. Este lo he dejado así de corto porque he supuesto que si alguien está leyendo mi historia le gustará saber que no la he dejado.  
  
Bueno y ahora la contestación al único review que me han dejado:  
  
Lobezno: Muchas gracias por los animos!!! Yo también espero que no pierdas la pista del fic, ya que eres el único que me deja reviews!!! En este capítulo no sale mucho sobre la cámara de Godric, pero tranquilo que cuando Harry esté completamente recuperado a los cuatro les darán ganas de curiosear y de tener alguna aventura.  
  
Gracias a todo el mundo que está leyendo mi fic, pero por favor dejar algún review, si no igual me planteo dejar la historia. No es una amenaza, pero si no la está leyendo nadie para que seguir escribiendo??? 


	12. Capítulo 12 Premonición

Disclaimer: Esta historia es mía, aunque los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.  
  
Capítulo 12 premonición  
  
Pasaron dos días y Harry estuvo completamente recuperado. Se instalaron en la torre de Griffindor. A pesar de la discusión que tuvieron los chicos con las chicas decidieron que lo mejor sería que durmieran todos en la misma habitación por si ocurría algo por la noche. Hablaron con Dumbledore y, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia, instaló un total de seis camas en una misma habitación. Percy, por su parte decidió que el tenía que dormir a parte porque necesitaba dormir correctamente por las noches para poder ir a trabajar despierto y concentrado, y sabía que si dormía con los seis niños eso le iba a resultar imposible. Los padres de Hermione, al igual que los Weasley padres, dormían en habitaciones fuera de la torre de Griffindor, cerca del despacho de Dumbledore. Los únicos que dormían de vez en cuando con los jóvenes eran Remus, Sirius y Bella. A Harry y los gemelos les encantaban escuchar historias de los merodeadores cuando eran jóvenes.  
  
Los días pasaron sin muchas novedades. Ya estaban a mediados de agosto. Habían acabado ya sus deberes. Un Lunes como otro cualquiera Harry se levantó y decidió que ese era un buen día para ir a visitar a Dobby a las cocinas. Levantó primero a Ginny.  
  
-Ginny despierta. He pensado que podríamos ir a las cocinas a visitar a Dobby. Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión que vayamos a verle, ya oíste a Dumbledore -le dijo Harry a Ginny. Estuvo a punto de despertarla con un beso, pero no se atrevió, ya que, aún no habían tenido esa conversación pendiente, y le daba miedo la reacción que pudiera tener Ginny acerca del beso.  
  
-Harry, -dijo Ginny. Inmediatamente Harry salió de sus pensamientos -no sé si te acuerdas, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿qué tal si nos vestimos y antes de despertar a todo el mundo para ir a las cocinas hablamos?  
  
-Me parece bien. No hagas mucho ruído, no quiero que nos molesten mientras hablamos. Quedamos en la sala común dentro de cinco minutos, voy a vestirme -dijo Harry, y acto seguido desapareció.  
  
Siete minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban en la sala común. Decidieron sentarse en el sofá para estar más cómodos. Justo cuando Harry le iba a decir a Ginny todo lo que sentía por ella, un dolor muy intenso empezó a formarse alrededor de su cicatriz. Se le nublaron los ojos. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en dos.  
  
-Harry, me estás escuchando -dijo Ginny, que había empezado a hablar sin darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Harry. -HARRY!!¿estás bien?, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó cuando le miró a los ojos y vio que estaban medio en blanco. Parecía que se estaba volviendo loco.  
  
En un acto reflejo Ginny se levantó del sofá asustada. En ese momento Harry calló al suelo. Estaba completamente palido. Podía ver pasar imágenes por delante suyo. Era como un sueño, aunque él sabía de sobra que no estaba dormido. Veía una casa, la mansión Riddle. Segundos más tarde se encontraba dentro de la famosa habitación. Voldemort estaba en el centro. Estaba muy furioso, los mortífagos estaban alrededor suyo. Parecían muy asustados de la reacción que estaba tomando su "amo".  
  
-Decirme, ¿por qué ese loco amante de los muggles ha encontrado a los mocosos antes que vosotros? -decía con una ira incontrolable en la voz -Ahora está en ese maldito colegio. Nos será casi imposible cogerlo allí.  
  
-Mi señor, aún tenemos una oportunidad -dijo un mortífago. Por su voz Harry pensó que debía ser Malfoy.  
  
-Crucio -dijo Voldemort sin pensarselo ni una vez. -¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar? -Pocos segundos más tarde Voldemort paró el crucio. -¿Qué querías decirme?  
  
-Bueno, podríamos secuestrar a alguien y suplantarlo mediante la poción multijugos, o lanzarle el imperio. Alguien que esté viviendo en el castillo. Así podemos estar cerca de Potter y hacerle salir del castillo en algún momento.  
  
-Harry, HARRY, despierta -notó que algo con el pelo rojo y largo le estaba zarandeando. Abrió los ojos, notó como el calor volvía a fluir por su cuerpo. Alargó la mano y cogió las gafas. La que le estaba zarandeando era Ginny.  
  
-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore ahora mismo -dijo Harry tajantemente.  
  
Los dos salieron corriendo de la sala común. Ni si quiera pensaron en ir a despertar a el resto de sus amigos. No pararon de correr hasta que llegaron a la gárgola. Una vez allí estuvieron cosa de un par de minutos intentando recuperar el aliento. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que no sabían la contraseña. Probaron con todo tipo de dulces, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, sorbete de limón.... Cuando ya pensaron que no quedaban más chucherías mágicas a Harry se le ocurrió empezar a decir chuches no mágicas. Naturalmente Ginny le miraba con cara de loca.  
  
-Caramelos de limón, regalices, fresas, chupa-chus... -para sorpresa de ambos nada más decir chupa-chus la gárgola s empezó a mover. Subieron a las escaleras y pronto se encontraron en el despacho de Dumbledore. Tocaron a la puerta y nadie contestó. Al final decidieron que lo mejor sería entrar para comprobar que el despacho estuviera vacio. Efectivamente Dumbledore no se encontraba en él, el único ser vivo que habitaba el despacho era Fauks el fénix del director. Antes de irse Harry decidió ir a saludarlo.  
  
-Hola Fauks, ¿cuánto tiempo? Estamos buscando al director Dumbledore, tenemos algo muy importante que decirle -le acarició un par de veces, dio media vuelta y puso rumbo a la puerta. Justo cuando iban a salir escucharon que el fénix empezaba a cantar. No era la primera vez que Harry oía cantar a Fauks, aunque esta vez algo había cambiado. Además de escuchar su canto, también escuchaba un tipo de voz, era parecida al canto del fénix, aunque esa voz, Harry, si que la entendía.  
  
-Si a Dumbledore quieres encontrar, por el comedor debes buscar, mi ayuda os voy a dar, ayudándoos a buscar lo que vosotros queréis encontrar.  
  
-Ginny, ¿tú también has oído esa voz? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
-¿De qué voz me estás hablando? -preguntó Ginny muy intrigada.  
  
-Era como si el fénix estuviera hablando. Decía que nos iba a ayudar a buscar a Dumbledore. Era algo así como una rima -mientras Harry decía esto el fénix salía volando hacia la puerta.  
  
-No sé como lo has hecho Harry, pero creo que si que le has entendido. Ahora quiere que le sigamos -dijo Ginny muy sorprendida.  
  
Acto seguido ambos salieron corriendo detrás del fénix. Fueron al gran comedor, aunque pronto se dieron cuenta de que Dumbledore no estaba allí, es más, no había nadie en el gran comedor, cosa que extrañó a Harry. En un principio pensó que quizá llegaban demasiado tarde y el ataque ya se había producido y habían ido todos a ver lo que había ocurrido. Aunque mientras pensaba esto, de nuevo, pudo oír la voz del fénix.  
  
-Tranquilo joven Potter, el director está en esta escuela, puedo sentirlo -entonces el fénix echó a volar.  
  
Harry y Ginny sin dudarlo ni un momento corrieron tras él. Iba muy rápido, los dos jóvenes, a pesar de estar cansados intentaban seguir el ritmo del fénix. Inspeccionaron todos los rincones de los terrenos. Harry oía al fénix repetir una y otra vez "están aquí fuera, puedo sentirlo". Entonces a Ginny se le ocurrió que quizá estaban todos en la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-Harry, esa es la cabaña de Hagrid, ¿no?, quizás estén ahí -en cuanto Ginny pronunció estás palabras Harry echó a correr maldiciendose a si mismo por no habersele ocurrido antes esa idea.  
  
Llegaron a la puerta y comenzaron a tocar. Tocaba muy fuerte, pensaba que habían perdido mucho tiempo andando por todo el colegio. No dejaba de decirse a si mismo, mientras tocaba "venga por favor abrir la puerta, alguien puede estar en peligro, venga..." Unos segundos más tarde Dumbledore abrió la puerta.  
  
-Te estabamos esperando, tranquilo que no ibamos a empezar sin ti -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en la boca, aunque cuando vio la cara que tenía Harry se preocupó un poco.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Por qué tocas con tanta insistencia? -preguntó Remus.  
  
-Hetenidou -tenía la respiración entrecortada y no se le entendía nada- sueñoteVoldemo -respiró.  
  
-Harry, tranquilo, recupera la respiración y luego nos cuentas, porque no estamos entendiendo nada de lo que dices.  
  
Respiro cinco veces tranquilamente. Mientras respiraba se dio cuenta de que las personas que estaban en la cabaña, en su totalidad, pertenecían a la orden. Al principio se enfadó porque no le habían avisado de que había una reunión, pero no le importó tenía que decirles lo que había soñado.  
  
-He tenido un sueño. Bueno, no ha sido exactamente un sueño -dijo Harry.  
  
-Un momento, no has venido aquí por la reunión -preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No, a mi nadie me ha avisado de que había reunión -dijo Harry.  
  
De repente apareció Dobby.  
  
-Señor director, no he podido encontrar a el señor Harry Potter, he ido a su habitación pero no estaba -dijo Dobby en modo de disculpa.  
  
-Tranquilo Dobby, ya está aquí, si necesitamos algo ya te llamaremos -dijo Dumbledore muy amablemente.  
  
Con un plop Dobby desapareció.  
  
-¿Si Dobby no te ha dicho dónde estabamos como nos has encontrado? -preguntó Bella.  
  
-Bueno, Ginny y yo nos hemos despertado un poco pronto. Queríamos ir a visitar a Dobby a las cocinas, aunque como Ron y Hermione también querían ir pues hemos decidido esperar en la sala común. Estabamos hablando cuando....-Harry calló, no sabía que había pasado exactamente, sólo recordaba las imágenes pasar rápidamente por su cabeza y luego la casa.  
  
-¿Cuándo que, Harry? -preguntó Remus.  
  
-Algo raro pasó, estabamos hablando y Harry empezó a temblar, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Parecía que estaba viendo algo en la habitación, aunque en la habitación no pasaba nada -habló Ginny por primera vez -Respecto a como hemos llegado aquí, bueno, Harry me dijo que tenía que hablar con alguno de vosotros, así que empezamos a correr hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Allí no había nadie, sólo estaba Fauks...  
  
-Vale, será mejor que siga yo. Fui a acariciar a Fauks, le dije que le estabamos buscando, que era importante. Entonces empezó a cantar. No sé como pero dijo que él nos ayudaría a buscarle si era tan importante. No me preguntéis como le entendí, ni si quiera yo lo sé. Sólo sé que ahora puedo hablar con él, yo le entiendo y él a mi también me entiende. Buscamos y al final llegamos aquí -concluyó Harry.  
  
-¿Puedes hablar con los fénix? -preguntó Sirius muy extrañado.  
  
-Eso parece -dijo Harry.  
  
-Se supone que los herederos comienzan a recibir sus poderes "extra" a los quince o diez y seis años -dijo Dumbledore -y uno de esos poderes es poder hablar con los fénix, por lo menos en el caso de los herederos de Griffindor.  
  
-Bueno, y que es lo que se supone que te ha pasado en la sala común que has empezado a temblar y se te han puesto los ojos en blanco -preguntó Sirius -¿Estás bien, verdad?  
  
-Sí, yo sí, pero alguien está en peligro. Todos sabéis lo de mis sueños con Voldemort, ¿verdad?, pues fue lo mismo, lo que pasa que esta vez no estaba dormido, estaba hablando con Ginny, me empezó a doler la cicatriz y después vi como la sala común desaparecía, un montón de imágenes pasaron rápidamente por mi mente. De repente una de las imágenes se paró, era la mansión Riddle, es la casa dónde se esconde Voldemort, aparecí en una habitación, la habitación en dónde nos habían retenido a nosotros, y vi a Voldemort. Estaba muy furioso porque vosotros nos habíais encontrado antes que ellos. Entonces Malfoy dijo que todavía podían hacer una cosa, Voldemort le mandó el crucio por haber hablando sin su permiso, después oí que decía que podían secuestrar a alguien y suplantarlo mediante la poción multijugos, o lanzarle el imperio para luego, de alguna forma, que esa persona me obligara a salir del castillo.  
  
-Y lo de la premonición, ¿te había sucedido antes? -preguntó Remus tranquilamente, aunque con un poco de preocupación en la voz.  
  
-¿Qué es una premonición? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Una premonición, Harry, es eso que te ha ocurrido. Teóricamente es una visión del futuro o del presente. Tú antes tenías premoniciones en sueños, aunque ese poder que has adquirido está agrandando según tu estado físico y mental, por eso ahora tienes premoniciones también mientras estás despierto -contestó Dumbledore.  
  
-Pues en ese caso no, es la primera premonición que tengo mientras estoy despierto. Antes sólo tenía sueños, sin más -contestó Harry.  
  
Ginny escuchaba la conversación ajena a todo tipo de preguntas o miradas. No entendía ni la mitad de cosas que sucedían, no sabía muy bien que era esa "reunión" de la que hablaban. Ahora que se había puesto a mirar la cabaña se había dado cuenta de que había gente muy "extraña"; estaban Remus, Sirius, Bella, Mundungus, sus padres, Dumbledore... No es que fuera gente rara pero Ginny no entendía porque estaban los mayores esperando a Harry para una reunión. "De todas formas" pensó "si el no me ha contado nada sobres sus reuniones con los mayores, es porque tiene buenas razones para hacerlo".  
  
-Ginny -dijo Harry sacandola de sus pensamientos - porque no nos vamos a la sala común, Hermione y Ron nos estarán esperando, además, me gustaría dormir un poco, me encuentro un poco cansado.  
  
-Vale, como tú quieras, ya iremos a ver a Dobby en otro momento, tú tranquilo. Adios -ambos salieron de la caseta de Hagrid. Detrás dejaron a los mayores hablando. Aunque en la lejanía pudo oír como decían que era mejor dejar la dichosa reunión para otro momento.  
  
-Harry, ¿estás bien?  
  
-Eh!, a sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado. Tranquila, ha sido solamente por correr y por la visión esa que tuve. Por cierto, te quiero pedir un favor.  
  
-Adelante, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, aunque no sé si podré cumplirlo -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, me gustaría que no le dijeras nada a Hermione ni a Ron, no es que les quiera ocultar nada, pero prefiero no sacar el tema delante de ellos, se preocuparían y todo eso y no tiene mucha importancia. ¿Me harás ese favor?  
  
-Sí claro, yo no les diré nada, a menos que ellos me pregunten directamente. Sólo les voy a ocultar información, no les pienso mentir -contestó Ginny.  
  
Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala común.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fin del capítulo 12  
  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí.  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Lobezno: gracias por los alago, (jeje). No en serio. Gracias por animarme a que siga con la historia. He intentado actualizar lo antes posible. Bueno, espero que sigas dejando reviews, y muchísimas gracias por leer la historia.  
  
Tolosa: gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar un review, y gracias también por el consejo. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que me sigas dando consejos y ánimos.  
  
Lala: Muchas gracias por dejar el review. Te diría algo más pero no se me ocurre nada así que simplemente gracias.  
  
Bueno, a los que leen y no dejan review, POR FAVOR SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJAR UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW, aunque sea. 


	13. Capítulo 13 Sueños

Capítulo 13 Sueños  
  
-¿Dónde habéis estado?-pregunto Ron.  
  
-¿Por qué no nos habéis despertado? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio? -preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Nos hemos despertado muy pronto, y hemos ido a caminar porque no podíamos dormir. Si os hubiesemos despertado tan pronto os hubierais mosqueado -mintió Harry.  
  
-¿Tan pronto os habéis despertado? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-Bueno, a las siete de la mañana -volvió a mentir Harry. Sabía que si les decía que se habían despertado tan pronto era lógico que no les hubiera despertado.  
  
-Vale, tú, Harry, te has despertado a las siete de la mañana, y no nos has despertado a nosotros ¿pero sí le has despertado a Ginny? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No exactamente, yo me he despertado, me he vestido y cuando he abierto la puerta Ginny se ha despertado por la luz y el ruído -volvió a mentir Harry.  
  
-Ya sabes que yo tengo el sueño muy ligero, Ron -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, vayamos a comer, me muero de hambre, no he desayunado -dijo Ron.  
  
-Tú siempre pensando en comida Ron. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo hambre, nosotros tampoco hemos desayunado. Tengo una idea -dijo Harry antes de que nadie le preguntara por qué no habían desayunado si llevaban despiertos desde las siete de la mañana -¿Por qué no vamos a saludar a Dobby y de paso comemos algo en las cocinas?  
  
-OK, yo estoy de acuerdo -dijo rápidamente Ron.  
  
-Vale, vayamos -dijeron Hermione y Ginny.  
  
Fueron a las cocinas. Le hicieron cosquillas a la pera y entraron en la cocina. Nada más entrar un montón de elfos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a ofrecerles comida. Ron aceptó encantado y probó de todo. Por el contrario, Ginny, Harry y Hermione comieron discretamente.  
  
-Estaba todo riquísimo. ¿Nos podrías decir dónde está el elfo Dobby? -preguntó Harry una vez habían acabado de comer.  
  
-Dobby no se encuentra en este momento, tardará un tiempo en llegar, por lo menos hasta la tarde. Si quieren pueden irse a la torre de Griffindor y en cuanto el elfo Dobby llegue le diremos que le ha llamado -dijo un elfo. Harry y los demás se extrañaron un poco por el vocabulario que tenía este elfo. Normalmente, o eso pensaba Harry, los elfos hablaban de una forma menos "culta".  
  
-Vale, pues cuando llegue Dobby le dice por favor que queremos verle, de parte de Harry Potter y sus amigos -dijo Harry.  
  
-No se supone que los elfos son un poco incultos con respecto al vocabulario -dijo Harry en cuanto salieron de la cocina y doblaron la esquina. Eligió las palabras muy cuidadosamente para que Hermione no le dijera nada.  
  
-Es que vosotros nunca vais a leer la historia de Howarts -dijeron a la vez Ginny y Hermione. Ambas se echaron a reír, aunque Harry y Ron más bien se quedaron un poco asombrados, porque no sabían que Ginny también había leído ese libro.  
  
-¿Tú también Ginny? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-Pues claro, fue lo primero que hice cuando llegué al colegio -dijo Ginny como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.  
  
-Bueno, ¿nos vais a decir por qué ese elfo hablaba tan bien o nos vais a dejar con las ganas? -preguntó Harry.  
  
Ginny y Hermione se miraron.  
  
-Os vamos a dejar con las ganas -dijeron al unísono. De nuevo y como si de gemelas se tratara ambas empezaron a reír. A Ron y a Harry se les puso cara de pocos amigos, así que pronto dejaron de reír.  
  
-Que es broma no os pongáis así. Bueno, como estaba diciendo, en el libro de la historia de Howarts, pone que en las cocinas hay siempre diez elfos que fueron a una escuela -comenzó a explicar Hermione  
  
-Y que adquirieron modales exquisitos por si tuvieran -siguió Ginny  
  
-Que atender a unos invitados muy especiales o cualquier cosa -concluyó Hermione.  
  
-Y supongo que ese elfo era uno de esos diez -dijo Ron.  
  
-Por la insignia que llevaba en la chaqueta ese debería de ser el jefe de todos los elfos -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, y ahora que hacemos, la comida es dentro de una hora y media, aunque con todo lo que hemos comido, sobre todo Ron, creo que no vamos a poder comer -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Yo quiero dormir un rato -dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí, yo también quiero dormir un poquito -dijo Ginny.  
  
Todos fueron a la sala común, aunque sólo Ginny y Harry se fueron a dormir, el resto se quedaron jugando a un snap explosivo.  
  
-Gracias por no haberles dicho nada, no quiero preocuparles  
  
-Bueno, yo te dije que no les diría nada a menos que me preguntaran directamente, y decir que tengo el suelo ligero no es mentir, Ron lo sabe, me despierto a la mínima -dijo Ginny.  
  
-De todas formas gracias -dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ginny.  
  
Ambos se quedaron parados mirándose a pocos centímetros de distancia. Poco a poco se fueron acercandose hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Nunca supieron cuanto tiempo habían estado besándose, muy despacio se fueron separándose. Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro disfrutando de la felicidad del momento. Al cabo de diez minutos Harry habló:  
  
-Me parece que ahora me va a ser imposible dormirme  
  
-Te entiendo, a mí también se me ha quitado el sueño de un plumazo, aunque si lo miras por el lado bueno, ahora nadie nos va a molestar, y podemos hablar o hacer lo que queramos durante por lo menos una hora, bueno mejor dicho dos porque con la cara que tienes me parece que te van a dejar dormir más tiempo -ser rió.  
  
-Bueno, no sé como decirte esto pero, me preguntaba ...  
  
-¿Sí Harry? -preguntó Ginny  
  
-Mepreguntabasiquequequeríasserminovia -dijo todo seguido y tartamudeando.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Ginny  
  
-Bueno, ya me imaginaba que no ibas a querer, pero tenía que preguntartelo -dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Te imaginabas que no quería ser el qué?, no te entendido, por favor dilo más despacio y vocaliza -dijo Ginny muy dulcemente.  
  
-¿Quieres salir conmigo? -dijo Harry mirando al suelo como si fuese la cosa más emocionante del mundo.  
  
Ginny se acercó y lo besó. Harry rápidamente se separó para preguntarle:  
  
-Eso es un sí, ¿no?  
  
-Pues claro tonto.  
  
Volvieron a besarse. Mientras se besaban se tumbaron en la cama y siguieron besándose hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ambos y se quedaron dormidos uno abrazando al otro.  
  
Extrañamente Harry mientras dormía no tuvo pesadillas, soñó con sus padres, aunque el sueño era bastante extraño. Al principio vio a sus padres e instintivamente fue a abrazarlos, su madre le besó en la frente de forma protectora, y su padre se limitó a abrazarlo como si no dejaría que se escapara de sus brazos. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se encontró que todavía estaba abrazado a sus padres, aunque ahora la habitación había cambiado. En ella se encontraba una familia muy feliz, había muchos juguetes repartidos por el suelo, un niño en medio y dos adultos jugando con los juguetes y el niño. El niño reía, aunque su cara de felicidad no se podía comparar a la de los dos adultos que estaban a su lado, parecían más infantiles que el bebé, no se hacían más que burlas el uno al otro. De pronto aparecieron dos mujeres hablando muy animadamente. Ambas se sentaron a cada lado de un adulto. Inmediatamente los dos dejaron de actuar como críos, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, las mujeres les habían visto. Estuvieron un buen rato riendo. Al final la risa se extendió al resto, incluso el bebé reía y reía.  
  
Harry veía la escena realmente conmovido. No le había costado mucho reconocerse como el bebé, y menos aún reconocer a su padre, a Sirius, a Bella y, como no, a su madre. Sintió una ira incontrolable dentro de su ser. Como una persona había podido privarles de la felicidad que tenían, como podía haber roto el amor que flotaba en el aire. Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Harry igual de rápido que una cascada. Se volvió y vio como sus padres también lloraban al recordar la escena. Se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó en un susurro, -¿Por qué? -su tono de voz se elevó un poco más, -¿Por qué? -esta vez casi lo había dicho gritando. Sus padres le miraron a los ojos intentando tranquilizarlo, aunque no tuvieron ningún efécto -¿POR QUÉ? -grito. Volvió a abrazarlos con fuerza -No es justo -dijo llorando.  
  
-HARRY, HARRY, DESPIERTA- oyó que le gritaban intentando despertarlo.  
  
-Tienes que irte, te queremos, recuerdalo -dijo su madre.  
  
-¿Volveré a veros? -dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí, volverás a vernos en tus sueños, ahora ve, te quiero -dijo James.  
  
Cuando Harry despertó notó que tenía toda la cara mojada, llena de lágrimas. Hermione, Ron y Ginny le miraban inquisitivamente, aunque ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle que pasaba. Los miró a los tres por un momento y luego dijo:  
  
-Lo siento, os quiero, sobre todo a ti Ginny, adios -y sin decir ni una palabra más despareció, para volver a aparecer en la casa de Godric Griffindor. Se sentó en el sofá a pensar. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor, o por lo menos lo que más le apetecía, era volver a dormir para poder hablar con sus padres. Aunque cuando despertó no fue eso lo que encontró....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lo sé, lo sé. Ya lo siento por tardar tanto en escribir el capítulo, pero he empezado el curso, me he cambiado de instituto y me he metido al internacional (es un bachillerato, en mi caso científico aunque también hay de letras y todo eso, bastante más difícil que el normal, aunque también se aprende más), y al principio me ha costado adaptarme. Además, eso de levantarse a las siete de la mañana no iba conmigo, el día anterior al primer día de clase que tuve me levanté a las doce y media, así que durante las dos primeras semanas lo único que hacía cuando llegaba a casa era dormir. Bueno dejo de daros el coñazo. Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo dentro de poco.  
  
Bueno, aquí va la pregunta que os voy a hacer de ahora en adelante al final de todos los capítulos; ¿Qué creéis que es lo que ve Harry en sueños?, o lo que es lo mismo, ¿A quien ve?  
  
Espero vuestros reviews por favor, y a ver si alguien adivina..... 


	14. Capítulo 14 Ataque

Capítulo 14 Ataque  
  
Se sentó en el sofá a pensar. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor, o por lo menos lo que más le apetecía, era volver a dormir para poder hablar con sus padres. Aunque cuando despertó no fue eso lo que encontró.... Cuando despertó se encontró en la misma habitación, aunque esta había cambiado considerablemente; todo estaba muchísimo más nuevo y más limpio. Vio que al final de la sala al lado de la chimenea había una mesa que antes no estaba, y en la mesa había un hombre sentado escribiendo, leyendo o calificando algo. Harry se quedó ahí parado sin saber que hacer. Estuvo quieto mirando al hombre unos diez minutos hasta que esta persona se dio la vuelta.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿cómo has entrado aquí? -preguntó apuntandole con la varita a una mano y con la otra agarrandose el pecho. Cuando Harry le iba a contestar le miró a la cara y lo que vio le dejó sin habla, era Godric Griffindor!!!! No puede ser, se decía una y otra vez.-Te he preguntado algo niño, tu cara no me suena de nada, ¿estudias en este colegio?  
  
-¿Eh?, a perdone. Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter. Estudio aquí, pero no ahora, no en este tiempo. Yo estaba tumbado en este sofá y de repente me dormí esperando ver a mis padres en mi sueño, y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré aquí -dijo Harry.  
  
-¿En otro tiempo?, además, ¿cómo pudiste entrar en mi casa "en otro tiempo"? A menos que...  
  
-A menos que yo sea su heredero, cosa que soy. Y lo de el tiempo, no sé explicarlo, simplemente sucedió así -dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo te enteraste de que tú eras mi heredero?, ¿estás seguro? -preguntó Griffindor.  
  
-Le voy a contar la versión reducida porque sino nos tiraríamos aquí mucho tiempo. Cuando yo nací Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos fue a mi casa a matar a mi padre y a matarme a mí. Una vez hubo acabado con mi padre fue a donde yo estaba, aunque mi madre se interpuso entre la maldición y yo y me salvó, creando sobre mi una barrera protectora. Cuando Voldemort fue a matarme esta barrera hizo que el hechizo rebotara contra él. Su cuerpo murió, aunque su espíritu vagó libre durante diez años. Cuando estaba cursando mi primer año en Howarts me enfrenté a él y le impedí que se hiciera inmortal, al año siguiente impedí que su recuerdo renaciera de un diario. Dos años más tarde se organizó un torneo entre colegios de magia y Voldemort hizo de la copa un traslador. Cuando yo la toqué me llevó a un sitió y con mi sangre y unas cuantas cosas más se hizo un cuerpo. Aunque esa vez no le derroté conseguí salir con vida de allí y regresar al colegio. A lo que iba, este año tuve un problema y mi cuerpo y mi mente se separaron. Voldemort descubrió que la única forma de matarme era juntar de nuevo mi cuerpo y mi mente. Había capturado mi alma, y mientras sus mortífagos, que vienen a ser como unos lacayos para él, iban a por mi cuerpo, él me lo confesó. Después aparecí aquí y al ver toda la decoración y los cuadros tuyos pues no fue difícil darme cuenta de que era verdad -por fui acabó de hablar Harry. Se sentía triste por haber recordado todo y había un par de rastros de lágrimas por su cara.  
  
-A ver si lo entiendo: -dijo Griffindor volviendo al tema inicial- tú estabas durmiendo en otro tiempo en mi casa, en este sofá, de repente abriste los ojos y te encontraste aquí, ¿no? -preguntó Griffindor.  
  
-Sí, algo así  
  
-Creo que ya sé lo que ocurre -dijo Griffindor. Harry se le quedó mirando inquisitivamente, aunque pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Godric se diera cuenta -A lo siento no me di cuenta de que tú no sabías nada. Hace un año Rowena hizo una predicción que quería decir algo así como que un niño nacerá cuando el mal reine la tierra y luchará contra el mago negro, y también dijo que este niño sería uno de mis herederos. Cuando yo escuche esta predicción elaboré un conjuro para que ese niño cuando recibiera sus poderes como heredero se trasladara en el tiempo para que yo pudiera enseñarle, aunque con el paso del tiempo pensé que algo había fallado y que por eso tú no venías -dijo Godric.  
  
-Creo que algo si que ha fallado -admitió Harry- yo no estoy aquí realmente, sólo esta aquí una parte de mi, lo que los muggles llaman el subcosciente, aunque creo que eso no influirá nada en mi aprendizaje.  
  
-Sé a donde quieres ir a parar, pero no es del todo cierto, si tu ahora te cortas un dedo tu cuerpo lo sufrirá igual, de modo que si tu ahora aprendes a luchar y agilizas tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo real también se estará agilizando. No es un fallo, Harry, lo hice así aposta para que pudieras seguir en tu mundo y sólo te tuvieras que trasladar aquí en sueños, y así si el mago tenebroso atacaba tu podrías levantarte de la cama y proteger a la gente. Maticé otra cosa en el hechizo, aunque no sé si funcionará; aquí se supone que el tiempo pasa tres veces más despacio que en tu realidad, de forma que si duermes ocho horas aquí estarás un día completo. Te aconsejo que no hables a nadie sobre esto, aunque no te separes mucho de tus amigos, podrían necesitarte.  
  
-Vale, me está diciendo que cuando en mi tiempo me meta en la cama me trasladaré aquí para entrenar con usted mis poderes extras como heredero suyo que soy, y que cuando este aquí el tiempo pasará tres veces más despacio de forma que pueda aprovechar bien el tiempo, una pregunta, ¿podré dormir aquí? -dijo Harry pensando que ese era un aspecto muy importante a tratar.  
  
-Sí, tu dormirás aquí el tiempo que necesites, además también comerás en los dos tiempos -dijo el mago sonriendo al ver la cara de alivio de Harry -Ahora te vas a despertar, te dejo tiempo para pensarlo, y cuando estés decidido a darme una respuesta sólo tienes que decir "entrenus tempo" antes de dormir y cuando caigas en un sueño te aparecerás aquí. Debo avisarte, antes de que tomes una decisión, de que tus poderes llegarán a ti tanto si vienes aquí como si no, pero debes tener cuidado y poder controlarlos o alguien podría salir perjudicado.  
  
Cuando el mago pronunció la última palabra Harry comenzó a despertarse. Su mente estaba enfrascada en un mar de dudas. Sólo tenía dos cosas claras; la primera que no les iba a decir nada sobre lo ocurrido a sus amigos porque no quería que se preocuparan por él, y tampoco le iba a decir nada a Dumbledore, esto lo haría sólo. La segunda cosa que tenía clara era que iba a decir que sí a la propuesta de su antepasado. Si antes no sabía muy bien porque le ocurrían esas cosas a él, ahora lo tenía claro, ese era su destino, y no había forma de eludirlo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era aprender todo lo que pudiera y afrontarlo con la cabeza bien alta.  
  
Decidió que por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era mandar una lechuza a sus amigos para decirles que se encontraba bien. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió:ç  
  
Queridos Ron, Hermione y Ginny,  
  
Quiero que sepáis que estoy bien, aunque no puedo deciros dónde me encuentro. Voy a desaparecer durante una temporada, tengo algo que resolver, aunque os seguiré escribiendo de vez en cuando. No me iré muy lejos, pero aunque yo os pueda ver vosotros no podréis verme. Por favor, decirle a todo el mundo lo que os acabo de decir. Os veré el uno de septiembre en Howarts.  
  
Cuidaros mucho y os repito que no tenéis de que preocuparos,  
  
Besos  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Pensó que para sus amigos la carta no sería suficiente, pero no sabía que más poner así que se apareció en la pajarería buscó a Hedwig y le ató la carta a la pata.  
  
-Si te envían una respuesta con la carta sal hacia el bosque prohibido, desaparece por un día y después regresa a traerme la carta, no quiero que descubran que sigo en el castillo.  
  
Hedwig ululó como respuesta y salió volando hacia la sala común. Rápidamente Harry se apareció en la casa de Godric. Tenía que pensar sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentó en el sofá a pensar y media hora después ya se había dormido.  
  
-He cambiado de planes, quiero que asaltéis a chico que dijiste el otro día, el hijo de los Weasleys, aunque no quiero ni que lo secuestréis ni que hagáis la poción multijugos, quiero que lo matéis y que dejéis una nota encima suyo. Quiero que en esta nota ponga;  
  
Todo esto es culpa tuya Potter, entregate a mi y dejaré de matar a tus seres queridos, espero tu respuesta. No te demores mucho o más muertes pesaran sobre tu conciencia.  
  
Siempre tuyo,  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Mi señor, no sería mejor que le utilizaramos antes de matarlo -sugirió Malfoy.ç  
  
-Crucio -dijo Voldemort. Al cabo de un rato retiró la maldición -Te he dicho muchas veces que no hables sin mi permiso. Quiero que lo hagas hoy, en cuanto ese desgraciado salga del trabajo. Crucio -repitió.  
  
Esto fue demasiado para Harry que despertó rapidamente. Se sentía muy mareado, lo primero que hizo al ponerse de pie fue caerse de nuevo al sofá y bomitar en el suelo. Cuando se recuperó pensó que a pesar aunque no quería que nadie le hiciera preguntas sobre su desaparición no podía dejar morir a Percy sin hacer nada, así que se apareció en el despacho del director.  
  
Cuando llegó lo que vio al abrir los ojos le horrorizó. En la sala estaban, Bella, Sirius, Remus, Mundungus, Snape, todos los Weasley menos Percy y Arthur, Hermione y Dumbledore. Todos miraban a este último. Algunos con miradas serias, y otros con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Lo primero que pensó Harry al ver el panorama fue que había llegado tarde, que Percy ya había muerto.  
  
-Mierda -dijo. Hasta ese momento nadie lo había visto, ya que se había aparecido detrás de todo el mundo.  
  
Un montón de cabezas se giraron para mirarlo con incredulidad.  
  
-Harry, estás bien -dijeron Ron, Hermione y Ginny mientras esta última lo abrazaba.  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estar bien? -preguntó.  
  
Sólo le hizo falta ver la cara de Sirius para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
-O no, otra vez no. Mirar si es sobre la carta, creo que queda todo suficientemente claro, me voy, pero no puedo deciros ni a donde ni porque. He venido aquí -dijo un poco más alto para callar a la gente que había empezado a hacer preguntas- para avisaros de un ataque, aunque no creo que sea preciso que lo sepan todos. Por favor Dumbledore, le importa que hablemos un minuto -dijo Harry. Dumbledore se le quedó mirando un par de segundos como analizando las posibilidades.  
  
-Sí, claro -dijo al fin.  
  
Harry se separó de Ginny y fue hacia Dumbledore. Le cogió de un brazo y ambos desaparecieron para aparecer en la sala común de Griffindor.  
  
-Miré, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar todo, pero se lo diré brevemente, van a atacar a Percy en cuanto salga del trabajo. Tiene que hacer algo, si quiere que le ayude para algo pídamelo, hubiera ido yo a ayudarle, pero no hubiera servido de nada, así que he preferido hablarlo con usted -dijo lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
-Harry, he de preguntarte si estás seguro  
  
-Completamente -dijo Harry antes de que el anciano terminara de hablar -además, aunque no lo estuviese del todo, ¿estaría dispuesto a arriesgar una vida?  
  
-Vale me has convencido, ¿puedes volver a llevarme a mi despacho?  
  
-Por su puesto -contestó Harry mientras le agarraba del brazo y se reaparecían en la sala ante las miradas inquisitivas de todo el mundo.  
  
-Por favor, necesito que todo el mundo se vaya exceptuando a Sirius, Remus, Bella y Severus. Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder -ante este comentario las demás personas que se encontraban en la sala salieron.  
  
-Harry me acaba de informar de que va a haber un ataque. Van a matar a Percy Weasley. Harry me ha dicho que lo harían en cuanto saldría del ministerio, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es presentarnos allí y salir con él ahora mismo. Necesito que todos vengáis conmigo por si hubiera complicaciones, ¿algo que decir? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Yo me puedo ir ya? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No -dijeron a la vez Dumbledore, Sirius y Bella.  
  
-Quiero que nos acompañes a por Percy -dijo Dumbledore lo más rápido que pudo para que ninguna de las otras dos personas se le adelantaran.  
  
-Está bien, iré -dijo como si no le importara en absoluto ir.  
  
-Vale, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a la reja y de allí podremos reaparecernos todos- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Todos los mayores se levantaron y se encaminaron a la puerta rápidamente.  
  
-Un momento -dijo Harry. Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarle -Creo que en estos momentos no hay tiempo que perder así que si queréis os puedo hacer reaparecer a todos en la reja.  
  
Se quedaron esperando a que Dumbledore dijera algo, y en cuanto afirmó con la cabeza todos se acercaron a Harry agarrándole de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente todos se desaparecieron y aparecieron segundos más tarde en la reja.  
  
-Lo mejor será que te agarres a mi Harry -dijo Dumbledore -No queremos que nadie se entere, por el momento, de tus nuevas habilidades.  
  
Harry obedeció sin rechistar, se agarró a Dumbledore y cerró los ojos. Se habían aparecido a unos diez minutos de un edificio abandonado. En cuanto entraron Harry descubrió que estaban en el ministerio.  
  
Los mayores comenzaron a andar apresuradamente. Harry tras observar detenidamente la habitación en la que se habían aparecido corrió tras ellos. Pronto habían llegado al lugar donde Arthur trabajaba. Sólo una mirada le hizo falta para saber que algo sucedía y que les tenía que seguir. Para su gran alivio se cruzaron con Percy en la puerta de su oficina.  
  
-¿Dónde podemos hablar en privado? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-Seguirme, aquí cerca hay una habitación segura -dijo Percy.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -dijo Arthur en le momento exacto en el que la puerta hacía "clic".  
  
-Creemos que un grupo de mortífagos liderados por Malfoy va a atacar a Percy hoy en cuanto saliera del ministerio -dijo Dumbledore -Dadas las circustancias, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir cuanto antes de aquí. Si os preguntan porque os vais contestar que ha habido un pequeño problema con Ginny, que ha sufrido un pequeño accidente y que hemos venido a avisar y os tenéis que ir. Saldremos todos juntos, no creo que nadie se atreva a atacarnos, aunque por si acaso tener cuidado. No os separéis mucho de Harry, si tenéis algún problema, sobre todo tú, Percy, agarraos a él. Tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?-dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a Harry, el cual asintió.  
  
-Vale, pues vamonos. Recordar que tenéis que aparentar que os hemos dicho que Ginny ha tenido algún problema, así que poner una cara de preocupación familiar -dijo Dumbledore medio riendo para romper un poco la tensión.  
  
Todos salieron de la habitación, aunque Percy y Arthur se separaron del grupo para recoger sus cosas y para avisar de que se tenían que ir. Se encontraron cerca de la puerta.  
  
-Vamos -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Comenzaron a andar hacia la barrera en la que ya podían desaparecerse, aunque cuando les faltaba unos cinco minutos vieron que un grupo de encapuchados vestidos de negro les rodeaban. Les triplicaban en número. Percy se acercó a Harry y le agarró rápidamente. Ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en cuestión de segundos en Howarts. Una vez llegado allí, Harry comenzó a sentir rabia y decidió regresar al ministerio para ayudar a los demás. Cuando se apareció vio que se había montado una lucha entre ambos bandos. Maleficios y hechizos cortaban el aire. Decidió ayudar a Sirius el primero ya que era el que más problemas tenía. Se puso detrás de algunos mortífagos y empezó a echar hechizos. Si cualquier otra persona hubiera mandado los hechizos no hubieran surtido efecto, pero con la fuerza y el poder de Harry un simple expeliarmus hacía que una persona volara y se precipitara contra objetos.  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué haces?, vete de aquí ahora mismo, desaparece, no ves que aquí estás en peligro -dijo Sirius, en cuanto se dio cuenta de cual era la razón de que los mortífagos volaran por los aires y cayeran metros más lejos.  
  
-No empieces Sirius, tenéis problemas, la ayuda no os viene nada mal -contestó Harry enfadado.  
  
Sirius hubiera querido contestarle, pero no paraba de luchar contra mortífagos que aparecían de la nada. En cuanto los mortífagos vieron a Harry un montón de ellos quisieron atacarle y matarle para obterner gloria y respeto entre los mortífagos y sobre todo ante Voldemort. Pronto el número de mortífagos que le atacaban era mucho mayor al número que atacaba a Snape o a Sirius. Sorprendentemente para Harry, no parecía tener muchos problemas con ellos. No conseguía hacerles mucho daño mágicamente, aunque había aprendido más o menos a apuntar a alguien de forma que cuando volaba por los aires, producto de un expeliarmus, se chocara contra algún árbol, farola o edificio cercano y se quedara incosciente por algún tiempo. Además, para su sorpresa, su cuerpo se movía más rápido de lo normal, de modo que podía esquivar gran parte de los hechizos que le lanzaban. Al principio se horrorizó del hecho de que le mandaran maldiciones imperdonables, no por el hecho de oírlas, más bien porque pensaba que si le daban unas pocas veces con el cruciatus se moriría del dolor, y ya no hablemos del Aveda Kedavra. Cuando vio que conseguía esquivar gran parte de las maldiciones este miedo despareció. Sabía que podían matarle, pero realmente no le asustaba la muerte, había estado tan cerca de ella tantas veces que le había perdido respeto.  
  
En un despiste de Harry un mortífago consiguió quitarle la varita. En un primer momento se sintió estúpido, "ahora si que la he cagado" pensó para si mismo. No supo ni como ni por qué pero un hechizo llegó a su mente, este hechizo se le hizo conocido.  
  
-Espata Griffindor -murmuró Harry. Una espada apareció en su mano. Era la espada de Godric Griffindor. Inconscientemente empezó a hacer movimientos para repeler los hechizos, pronto hubo dominado esto y comenzó no sólo a repelerlos, sino que también a reenviarlos contra otros mortífagos. La cosa dio un gran resultado. Los mortígamos que quedaban en pie al ver su inferioridad desaparecieron. Cuando ya no quedaba ninguno en pie, Harry se limitó a ir rápidamente a por su varita para así poder desaparecer lo antes posible. Había cuerpos de mortífagos inconscientes e incluso muertos por todas partes. Por más que buscaba no conseguía encontrarla hasta que sus ojos se fueron a posar en Sirius, que lo miraba con incredulidad por una parte y con cara de pocos amigos por la otra. Se fijó que balanceaba algo en su mano que, para su desgracia, resultó ser su varita.  
  
El señor Weasley regresó a el ministerio para dar parte del ataque. Una vez los demás se hubieron asegurado de tener bien atados a los mortífagos que había todos giraron su cabeza en torno a Harry, que aún conservaba la espada en la mano. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de todos, hasta que Harry decidió romperlo.  
  
-¿Puedes devolverme mi varita Sirius? -dijo Harry.  
  
-No antes de que nos expliques algunas cosas -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Mira Sirius, tengo un par de cosas muy importantes de hacer antes de mi partida, así que puedes darme la varita por las buenas, o te la puedo quitar por las malas, tu decides, pero por favor hazlo rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder  
  
Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando a Harry con cara de incredulidad.  
  
-¿Nos estás hablando en serio Harry? -dijo Remus.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer si ni si quiera tienen varita? -dijo Snape.  
  
-Contaré hasta diez, vosotros decidís. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez. Nada de lo que digáis me hará cambiar de opinión. Por última vez te repito, Sirius, ¿Vas a darme mi varita sí o no? -preguntó Harry. Un sentimiento de enfado empezó a dejarse notar en su voz. Sirius no dijo nada -Interpretaré tu silencio como un no. Accio varita moa -dijo Harry. Los mayores miraron horrorizados como la varita intentaba zafarse de la mano de Sirius que la apretaba con mucha fuerza. Finalmente, la varita ganó la lucha y se fue volando a las manos de Harry -Me voy, os veré a todos el uno de septiembre, cuidar de Ron, Hermione y Ginny.  
  
Sin nada más que decir desapareció.  
  
-Harry vuelve aquí inmediatamente -dijo Sirius. Repitió esta frase una y otra vez aunque cada vez más tristeza se notaba en su voz.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fin del capítulo 14  
  
Bueno, este capítulo ha sido más largo que el anterior!!! Y no he tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar!! Espero que me dejéis un montón de reviews (ya lo sé, "sigue soñando", pero por lo menos soy feliz cuando sueño ;D)  
  
Bueno, la pregunta para el próximo capítulo es: ¿de quién se quiere despedir Harry antes de empezar con las clases con Godric Griffindor? Pongo esta pregunta para que la contestéis, así que ya sabéis, mandarme un review con la respuesta, y quien sabe, igual acertáis!!!!  
  
Respuesta a los poquísimos review que me han dejado:  
  
LoBeZnO: muchas gracias por los ánimos, ya me he acostumbrado, si es que eso es posible (jeje), a las clases y a estudiar. Desde ahora intentaré actualizar más a menudo. Muchísimas gracias x djar un review t lo agradezco muxo.  
  
Tana abbott: tranquila, más vale tarde que nunca!!!! Además, antes yo también hacía lo de leer desconcectada, xq no quiero ver la cara de mi padre si viera las facturas que tendría estando tanto tiempo conectada ;D. Desde ahora intentaré actualizar más a menudo, y así no pierdes el hilo de la historia!!!! Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi fic, ya sé que es mentira, pero no me importa!!! (JEJE, espero q lo digas en serio). Muchas gracias por dejar un review  
  
Bea: gracias por los ánimos, aunque con tantos alagos me voy a poner roja. Como ya les he dicho a lobezno y a Tana abbott, voy a intentar actualizar más a menudo, ahora que ya me he acostumbrado a los horarios de clase!!!! Muchas gracias por dejar review.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!!! 


	15. Capítulo 15 Durmiendo

Capítulo 15 Durmiendo  
  
-Es inútil Sirius, creo que no te oye, y no tiene ninguna intención de volver. No nos queda más remedio que esperar a verle el uno de septiembre -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Ante las palabras del anciano Sirius se derrumbó. Empezó a llorar. Bella y Remus rápidamente fueron a consolarle. Empezaron a andar y se desaparecieron en cuanto pudieron, dejando a Dumbledore al cargo de todo.  
  
-¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? -Dijo -Me moriré si no tengo noticias suyas. Además, ni si quiera me ha dado tiempo a decirle que me han indultado y que quiero que venga a vivir conmigo.  
  
-Tranquilo Sirius, estás de acuerdo conmigo si te digo que después de lo que todos acabamos de presenciar, el chico puede cuidarse sólo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Remus. Ante esto Sirius dijo que si con un movimiento de cabeza -Y también dijo que nos escribiría. Dale tiempo. Seguro que cuando regrese nos lo explicará todo. Además tampoco queda tanto tiempo para el uno de septiembre. Dos semanas pasan volando -intentó animarle Remus.  
  
-Supongo que sí, pero y si le pasara algo. Yo estoy aquí por él, si no todavía estaría pudriéndome en azkaban -ante el nombre de la prisión todos los magos se estremecieron, y un sentimiento de culpabilidad les apareció a todos.  
  
-Lo siento canuto, debí haberte ido a visitar antes, debí haberte creído -empezó Remus.  
  
-No, dijimos que lo olvidaríamos y olvidado está, -su semblante se volvió extrañamente serio- no te estoy culpando de nada, es sólo que tengo miedo, no sólo miedo por Harry, como tú has dicho él sabe cuidarse sólo, pero ¿qué pasara con la comunidad mágica cuando se entere de que Harry ha desaparecido?  
  
****************************  
  
Por su parte Harry ya tenía decidido que iba a aceptar ser entrenado. Sabía que los que le querían sufrirían por él, y él sufriría aún más sin tener ninguna noticia de sus seres queridos. Miró la hora que era, las ...  
  
-Un momento -habló para si mismo -el reloj me dirá si alguno de ellos está en peligro!!!! Bueno -continuó hablando -sólo me queda hablar con ellos. Se echó a dormir esperando despertarse al lado de sus padres. Y así fue, en cuanto abrió los ojos los vio enfrente de él sonriéndole.  
  
-Papá, mamá -dijo mientras corría a abrazarles -quiero contaros una cosa.  
  
-Adelante, hijo, puedes contarnos lo que quieras -dijo su padre.  
  
-Bueno, os lo voy a contar todo en versión resumida. En un sueño en el que esperaba veros a vosotros me he despertado en el pasado, junto a Godric Griffindor. Me ha dicho que tengo muchos poderes y que si yo quería el me iba a ayudar a desarrollarlos. Voy a aceptar, el único problema es que para poder entrenar, tengo que hacerlo en su época, y para ir a su época tengo que estar dormido y pronunciar un conjuro. Estaré allí mientras duermo, aproximadamente unas ocho horas, solo que allí el tiempo me pasará más despacio, de modo que estaré veinticuatro horas de las de allí. No tengo miedo de que me pase nada en otro tiempo, es mi destino, pero no quiero que les pase nada a Sirius o a Ron o a .....  
  
-¿Sirius? -preguntó James.  
  
-Sí, cuando vosotros moristeis el fue tras colagusano para vengar vuestra muerte, pero la rabia y la ira que tenía fue un obstáculo a la hora de atraparle. Peter, hizo explotar una carretera llena de muggles, luego se cortó un dedo y se fugó en forma de animago. Luego, todo el mundo pensó que él os había traicionado y que había matado a Petigrew y a todos esos muggles y lo metieron a azkaban durante doce años, sin ningún juicio. Todo el mundo se sorprendió de que Sirius no se volviera loco en azkaban, como hacían todos los que estaban allí dentro, pero el sabía que era inocente y por eso no se volvió loco. Un día vio que colagusano en su forma animaga iba a Howarts y pensó que si Voldemort revivía me iba a matar, de modo que un día se transformó en perro y se fugó. Después todo el mundo pensó que quería matarme, e intentaron sobre protegerme, aunque bueno, -Harry se sonrojó un poco -todo el mundo dice que me parezco a ti mucho, porque no puedo evitar mantenerme en problemas. Os voy a ahorrar escuchar toda la historia porque es largísimo, pero bueno, yo descubrí, con ayuda de Remus, que Sirius era inocente y que colgusano estaba vivo. Desde entonces mantengo el contacto con él.  
  
-Pobre Sirius, lo ha debido de pasar muy mal. ¿Cómo se lo tomó cuando le dijiste lo que ibas a hacer con Griffindor? -preguntó su madre.  
  
-No lo sé, en realidad sólo le he dicho que me iba hasta el uno de septiembre. No les he dado más explicaciones. Sirius intentó detenerme -rió- pero soy más poderoso que él y no pudo hacer nada. Creo que debo irme. Se me ha hecho tarde. Espero veros pronto.  
  
Tras un abrazo se despertó, de nuevo tumbado en el sofá.  
  
Quiso despedirse de Ginny, al fin y al cabo era su novia, pero no lo hizo porque ir a verla significaría dar demasiadas explicaciones. Decidió no esperar más por si se arrepentía, cosa que no creía.  
  
-Entrenus tempo -dijo y se tumbó en el sofá. Para cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada ya estaba dormido.  
  
Volvió a aparecer en el tiempo de Griffindor. Este no se encontraba en su casa, así que Harry se limitó a sentarse y a esperar a que regresara. Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, cuando Harry se estaba empezando a impacientar, Godric apareció por la puerta.  
  
-¡Por fin!, me estaba empezando a aburrir -dijo Harry.  
  
-Veo que te has decidido a aceptar -dijo Godric.  
  
-En efecto. Si es mi destino afrontarme a Voldemort, por lo menos quiero estar preparado para hacerlo -dijo Harry.  
  
-Supuse que aceptarías, por eso te he ideado un horario que debes seguir, y después tendremos que hablar sobre tus costumbres, ropa y sobre tu tapadera en esta época -dijo Godric.  
  
-Vale -dijo Harry mientras miraba el horario.  
  
En el horario había clases habituales para Harry; pociones con Salazar, transformaciones con Godric, adivinación con Rowena, Runas con Helga, cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Rowena, defensa contra las artes oscuras con Salazar, y, además, también había lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas o con la varita cuyas clases las impartía Godric.  
  
-He pensado, si no le importa, que hasta que comience el curso en mi tiempo, puedo quedarme aquí seis días seguidos e ir a mi tiempo cada seis días para ver como están las cosas por allí.  
  
-Me parece bien, pero no puedes permanecer aquí más de seis días, lo que vienen a ser dos en tu mundo, porque esto podría perjudicar tu estado físico de allí. No te digo que no se pueda, es sólo que no se que puede pasar. Por favor, cuando estemos solos trátame de tu, si no te importa -le pidió Griffindor.  
  
-Si usted lo quiere...., quiero decir si tú lo quieres así -dijo Harry.  
  
-En principio, hoy vamos a inventar algo para justificar tu llegada, a trabajar un poco con tus modales y costumbres y con tu ropa. No espero que todo el mundo se crea tu historia, pero con que no hagas nada que cambie excesivamente el futuro no pasará nada. De todas formas, tu estate tranquilo, no te preocupes por lo que puedas cambiar, porque en tu tiempo tu ya has estado aquí, por lo que todo lo que hagas aquí ya está contemplado en tu futuro. Además, como vas a ir a tu tiempo cada poco tiempo podremos saber si algo ha cambiado. Te aviso, Harry, de que esto no va a ser fácil para ti, va a ser más bien duro, pero tendrás que encontrar la forma de hacerlo todo. Sobre todo cuando empieces tu curso escolar allí. Aunque siempre cuentas con la ventaja de que lo que des en ese tiempo tu ya lo conozcas porque lo has dado antes en este tiempo.  
  
-Vale, creo que lo he entendido -dijo Harry.  
  
****************************************  
  
Se pasaron toda la tarde y la noche, después de haber comido y cenado, corrigiendo cosas que no Harry no tenía que hacer.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba muy nervioso. Nunca pensó que corregir sus modales le pudiera costar tanto. Le resultó mucho más difícil que estudiar cualquier lección porque muchas de las cosas que tenía que corregir las hacía inconscientemente.  
  
-Tranquilo, lo harás bien -rió- Como mucho se van a pensar que estas loco, nada más -y rió aún más fuerte ante su propio comentario.  
  
-Muy gracioso -dijo, toda la tarde que había pasado con él le había hecho tomarle confianza.  
  
-Bueno, no hace falta decirte que estarás en mi casa, ¿no? Así que más te vale portarte bien o te las verás conmigo -volvió a reír, aunque la risa ya no era la misma, ahora parecía más bien una risa de las que dicen "me estoy riendo, pero no es broma". A Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta.  
  
Entraron al gran comedor y Harry fue a sentarse en la mesa de Griffindor. Cuando estaba llegando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que la mayoría de estudiantes llevaban el emblema de la casa Griffindor, había también muchos slytherins, ravenclaws y Hufflepuff. Miró al resto de las mesas y vio que lo mismo sucedía en ellas. Los estudiantes hablaban animados unos con otros, ninguna rivalidad existía entre ellos. Se sentó en la esquina de la mesa. Seguía tan nervioso que se tropezó y casi se cayó de la silla al sentarse. Los que estaban a su lado rieron.  
  
-Hola, ¿quién es usted?, no quiero ofenderle, pero no le he visto antes por aquí, ¿es nuevo? -preguntó un chico que estaba un par de asientos a la derecha de Harry.  
  
-Sí soy nuevo, me llamo Harry Potter -contestó muy tímidamente.  
  
Al momento cinco manos aparecieron en su campo de visión. Todos querían estrecharle la mano en señal de bienvenida. Estaba acostumbrado a esto, ya que, en su tiempo todo el mundo quería conocerlo por ser el-niño-que-vivió, pero ahora era diferente. El no era nadie, y aún así la gente se mostraba simpática con él.  
  
El primer día de clase transcurrió lo más normal posible. Tuvo transformaciones, pociones y herbología. Cada clase era de dos horas de duración. Al principio le pareció un poco difícil entender lo que decían los profesores, ya que la lengua hablada no era exactamente la misma, aunque rápidamente se acostumbró, ¡Qué remedio le quedaba!  
  
Al final habían decidido que durmiera en la habitación de quinto curso de la torre de Griffindor, porque de lo contrario la gente se empezaría a hacer preguntas. Se fue a la cama exhausto, y no le costó mucho caer dormido.  
  
-¿Cómo que ha vuelto a desaparecer? -preguntó Voldemort a uno de sus mortífagos.  
  
-Lo siento mi Lord, pero nadie sabe que ha sucedido con el chico. Oí decir que se lo habían llevado a un sitio para que estuviese más seguro, pero no sé a dónde ni con quién. Lo más extraño es que todos sus amigos parecen muy tristes, como si no supiesen que el está a salvo, y la cara de ese estúpido de Black da la misma impresión. Además, desde el último ataque los mortífagos tienen miedo a salir a la calle o a investigar. Temen que también les capturen a ellos -dijo Malfoy con miedo por las represarías que Voldemort podría tener contra él.  
  
-Eso no me vale, Crucio -dijo Voldemort furioso apuntando la varita hacia Malfoy. Harry notó como si la maldición se la hubiesen echado a él. No le dolía tanto como cuando el cruciatus se lo había echado directamente a él en la final del campeonato de los tres magos, pero aún así el dolor era sobrehumano - Quiero que hagáis lo que sea por averiguar dónde está ese inútil, me da igual que se note que yo haya regresado, mientras el chico muera. Además, Fudge es tan tonto que aunque me aparezca un día en su casa no admitirá que he regresado - una risa fría y escalofriante se oyó por toda la mansión Riddle  
  
-Harry, Harry -alguien le estaba llamando. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que todos los compañeros que Harry tenía en su habitación, a excepción de uno, estaban apiñados alrededor de su cama intentando despertarle. "OH NO" pensó para si mismo. Había gritado, y todos sus amigos le habían oído. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que eso significaría, Godric Griffindor apareció en la habitación con el alumno que faltaba.  
  
-Señor Potter, ¿Se puede saber que le ocurre? Me han comunicado que ha estado usted chillando y que tenía convulsiones -mientras decía esto, Godric se acercó hasta la cama de Harry y le tocó la frente -Será posible, tiene usted mucha fiebre. Señor Warlon, ¿le importaría bajar a la enfermería rápidamente y avisarle a la enfermera de que voy para allí con el señor Potter?  
  
-Por supuesto que no señor -nada más acabar la frase Warlon bajó corriendo por las escaleras. Harry quiso decir que no era necesario, que se encontraba bien, pero pensó que de esta forma podrían darle algo para el dolor de cabeza, y le quitarían muchos de los moratones que el crucio había causado en él.  
  
-Señor Potter, si no le importa le bajaré hasta la enfermería levitándolo, no quiero que gaste fuerzas -dijo Griffindor.  
  
-Estoy bien señor, puedo bajar andando -le dijo Harry. No soportaba que la gente le tratara de enfermo total.  
  
-Insisto -le dijo Godric, junto con esta palabra lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Harry. Ante esto no puso mayor objeción y dejó que lo bajara él. -Bueno, el resto de ustedes hagan el favor de volver a la cama, mañana tendrán que ir a clase, aunque ya que todos ustedes tienen a primera hora conmigo, les permito que no asistan si se encuentran muy cansados. Buenas noches.  
  
Iban bajando hacia la enfermería cuando Godric no pudo aguantarse más y preguntó:  
  
-Harry, ¿me puedes decir que ha pasado?  
  
-Se me olvidó comentarle que por la noche tengo algunos, "sueños" un poco extraños que me hacen ver cosas que suceden con Voldemort. La mayoría de las veces está haciendo cosas horribles y está enfadado, lo que me hace sentir muchas veces los hechizos que el lanza como si me los mandase a mí. Es doloroso y desagradable ver como le está haciendo daño a personas y no poder hacer nada -una lágrima de rabia cayó por la mejilla de Harry -Creo que debería ir a mi mundo para avisar a Dumbledore de que he tenido otro sueño. Además, tendré que decirle que Voldemort está muy furioso y hará cualquier cosa a las personas que yo más quiero sólo para hacerme daño y así saber dónde estoy.  
  
-Me parece razonable, aunque quizá será mejor que te quedes en la enfermería un par de días hasta que estés recuperado, porque no tienes muy buena pinta, y no me gustaría que algo te sucediese por andar saltando de tiempo en tiempo con lo débil que estás en estos momentos.  
  
-Está bien, lo que usted diga, pero me quedaré aquí dos días y luego volveré a mi tiempo para avisar de lo que he visto. He estado pensando y creo que debería decirle a alguien dónde estoy para que no estén tan preocupados por mi. El otro día estuve hablando con mis padres y me hicieron recapacitar sobre ciertas cosas y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy cruel al no decir nada y marcharme así por las buenas.  
  
-Haz lo que creas correcto, pero creo que lo mejor sería que no se lo dijeras a nadie, tienen que aprender a no depender tanto de ti. Además, una vez sepan que estás viniendo aquí quizás no te dejen hacerlo más -Harry no se dio cuenta, pero Griffindor estaba intentado persuadirlo para que no dijera nada a la gente de su tiempo.  
  
Una vez llegados al hospital, la enfermera le empezó a mirar como estaba. Tras diez minutos de examen sobre su cuerpo decidió que lo mejor sería darle una poción a Harry para que se durmiera y después seguir con el examen médico. Con horror Harry se dio cuenta de que en esa época la poción de dormir sin soñar todavía no se había inventado, así que se tuvo que conformar con otra cuyos efectos se limitaban a hacerlo dormir. Para su alivio no volvió a soñar con Voldemort.  
  
Cuando se despertó estaba muy bien, había dormido tranquilamente y, según se imaginó, ya que no recordaba nada, había soñado con algo dulce.  
  
-Veo que ya te despiertas, ¿qué tal estás? -le preguntó Godric que estaba al lado de su cama.  
  
-Bien, creo que olvidé decirte que algunas noches "sueño" con Voldemort, el mago tenebroso del que te hablé, le veo y veo cosas que existen en la realidad. Suelo soñar con el cuando esta furioso, se me olvidó completamente decirte que en estas pesadillas suelo gritar mucho. Lo siento -le dijo Harry. Quería que le ayudaran, pero estaba causando muchos problemas.  
  
-Tranquilo, les diremos a los demás que tenías un virus que te causaba alucinaciones y por eso gritabas. Les diremos que ya estás curado, que el virus lo cogiste tan fácilmente por que estabas muy cansado por el viaje y por eso tu magia no pudo con él  
  
-Me he perdido las clases de hoy, no sé como voy a reengancharme, esto es muy difícil -dijo Harry.  
  
Godric se echó a reír:  
  
-De hecho, cuando te dieron para que te tomaras la poción para dormir queríamos decir que te tomaras la mitad, porque el frasco entero te hace dormir mucho, y la verdad es que es un poco peligroso -Al ver la cara de Harry Godric añadió - el peligro ya ha pasado, la cuestión es que el que se toma todo el frasco igual no despierta, pero cuando ya has despertado no pasa nada.  
  
-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Pues llevas dormido cinco días, lo que me recuerda, que mañana como muy tarde tienes que volver a tu época o no sabemos cuales serán las consecuencias. Se supone que tienes que estar allí por lo menos un día y luego volverás aquí, si todo sale bien sólo pasará una hora, para nosotros, desde que te fuiste. Y lo de las clases, pues no han sido para tanto, sólo llevamos una semana de clase y tu fuiste al primer día, sólo has perdido cuatro días, así que tampoco es mucho, lo único que hemos hecho es corregir los deberes de verano y repasar cosas.  
  
Se pasaron el resto del día repasando todo lo importante que habían hecho durante la ausencia de Harry.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se preparó para volver a su tiempo. Supuestamente sólo tenía que apuntarse a si mismo con la varita y decir "Finite Incatem", aunque nunca pensó que era lo que le aguardaba su época.....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fin de este capítulo. Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero vuelvo a estar agobiada con las clases. Sorry. Bueno la pregunta para el próximo capítulo es la siguiente: ¿qué es lo que le ha sucedido a Sirius? Acordaros de dejar un review con la contestación vuestra de esta pregunta!!!!!!!  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
Lobezno: lo siento, pero con lo de la poción no he podido poner nada de su entrenamiento, y creo que tampoco aparecerá nada en el siguiente capítulo, porque va a estar referido sobre todo a la época de Harry (Ginny, SIRIUS, y demás). Bueno, espero que sigas dejando review y muchas gracias.  
  
bunny1986:gracias por dejar review, no sé que más ponerte, porque tu review en realidad no me da más que ánimos, no me malinterpretes, me encantan los ánimos ;-)  
  
Bea: me encanta que te encante (me repito un poco no, jeje). En serio, gracias por dejar el review, y no hace falta decir que quizá en este fic Harry nos sorprenda con muxos nuevos poderes.  
  
Joyce Granger: no me alagues tanto que me voy a poner roja (jeje). Me ha hecho mucha ilusión todo lo que piensas sobre mi historia (snif snif) Eso espero, quiero más reviews (no te lo exijo pero me hace mucha ilusión)  
  
goldfinger-potter: gracias por dejarme review y decirme que te gusta el fic.  
  
dolly_chan: POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE CONTESTA A MI PREGUNTA. Bueno, pues como has podido ver no era Ginny, como tu has dicho era demasiado obvio!!!! Gracias el review y lo siento mucho por la tardanza.  
  
Lala: pos ya as visto que no se despide de Ginny, por lo que se ve a este Harry no le gustan mucho las despedidas. Por cierto, sé inglés, así que si me pones cosas de esas como again no hace falta que me las traduzcas, jeje.  
  
anna kyouyama15: tranquila/o, en el capítulo siguiente pasa algo con Sirius y con Harry que hace que este se de cuenta de muchas cosas, aunque igual ya es demasiado tarde..... Ahí te dejó con la intriga (jeje, soy mala). Gracias por dejarme el review y dar tu opinión. 


	16. Capítulo 16 Voldemort

Capítulo 16 Voldemort  
  
Harry despertó en la sala de estar de la casa de Godric Griffindor. Se había tumbado a lo largo del sofá. En cuanto se despertó un poco se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba dentro de él, aunque no sabía muy bien que era, lo único que sabía era que se sentía como más poderoso. No sabía que hacer, sabía que tendría que ir a hablar con Dumbledore para decirle lo que había soñado, aunque también sabía que presentarse en su oficina sería un total caos. Al final pensó que tarde o temprano iba a tener que dar la cara, así que pensó que sería mejor no seguir atrasando el momento. Con un último suspiro desapareció. Apareció al otro lado de la puerta que daba al despacho de Dumbledore. Se había acostumbrado a desaparecerse dentro del castillo, aunque le pareció que no sería una buena idea aparecerse delante de Dumbledore, porque al viejo hombre le podría dar un ataque al corazón. Una lucha interna comenzó a surgir en Harry. Sabía que si no entraba en ese momento perdería la lucha y volvería a desaparecer, así que tocó.  
  
-¿Quién es? -preguntó el director.  
  
-Tengo que hablar con usted, ¿está sólo?  
  
-¿Harry?, ¿Eres tú? -preguntó Dumbledore con un toque de esperanza en su voz.  
  
Harry se limitó a abrir la puerta y a pasar. En cuanto Dumbledore le vio se levantó de la silla para ir a abrazarle, aunque cuando estaba a un metro de él se dio cuenta de que quizá no era lo más apropiado.  
  
-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.  
  
-Mire lo siento mucho, he venido porque tengo que decirle que he vuelto a soñar con Vordemort. Le contaré todo lo que pueda, y eso no incluye ninguna de las respuestas a estas tres preguntas: ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Con quién?, ¿Por qué no puedes decirnos nada? Ahora, ¿está usted de acuerdo en las condiciones? -preguntó. Se sorprendió a si mismo con la respuesta que le había dado a su director, y Dumbledore estaba aún más sorprendido, si cabe, de lo que lo estaba Harry.  
  
-Bueno, primero hablemos del sueño -dijo Dumbledore  
  
-No puedo decirle cuando fue este sueño realmente, pero Voldemort sabe que me he ido a mi entrenamiento, aunque se piensa que he desaparecido porque soy una especie de cobarde que se está escondiendo. Creo que están planeando algo para hacerme salir a la luz, un ataque o algo que me haga ir a buscarle, pero no sé que es. Por cierto, ¿qué tal están Sirius, Remus, Bella, Ginny, Ron y Hermione?  
  
-Remus y Bella -dijo Dumbledore respondiendo a la última pregunta del joven, pensando que sería mejor dejar el tema del sueño de Harry para otro momento -están bien, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, aunque no están en su mejor momento, sobrevivirán, son Ginny y Sirius los que más me preocupan. Sirius ha ido a buscarte el sólo, nadie sabe dónde está desde ayer, estaba como ido, cree que estaba vez te perderá. Respecto a la señorita Weasley, creo que deberías hablar con ella. Desde que te fuiste no quiere hablar con nadie, y apenas come, como siga así va a enfermar.  
  
-¿Dónde está Sirius? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Te vuelvo a repetir que nadie sabe dónde está desde ayer que salió a buscarte. Dijo algo así como que se volvería loco esperando a que volvieras y después salió. Bella y Remus le están buscando, aunque no tienen ni idea de dónde está.  
  
De pronto Harry se acordó de las funciones de su reloj, lo miró y vio con asombro como la aguja de Sirius marcaba peligro. De repente, Harry sintió como se le nublaba la mente. Su vista se desenfocó, todo se fundió en un remolino de color y cuando volvió a ver algo definido, ya no se encontraba en Hogwarts. De pronto se fijó en lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación en la que había aparecido. Había un montó de mortífagos rodeando a Voldemort, y junto a este se encontraba Sirius. Al parecer lo habían capturado y lo estaban torturando para que les dijera dónde se encontraba Harry. Se dio cuenta de que no le podían ver, así que supuso que estaba teniendo uno de esas premoniciones. Habló para ver si Voldemort podía escucharle:  
  
-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en mi ausencia Tom -por la reacción de todos los que estaban en la sala se dio cuenta de que si que le habían oído.  
  
-Hola Potter, ¿Has decido unirte a nuestra fiesta? -preguntó Voldemort.  
  
-He venido a hacerte un pequeño trato. Yo a cambio de Sirius. Me apareceré aquí si le dejas irse con vida a él  
  
-¿Cómo puedo saber que no es uno de esos trucos tuyos? -preguntó Voldemort.  
  
-Hay un hechizo que ley en un libro. Nuestro trato es que yo me parezca aquí en esta habitación y que inmediatamente liberéis a Sirius y este aparezca en el despacho de Dumbledore. Yo le llevaré allí sin que sufra ningún daño. Después ese volveré, y haremos lo que quieras. El hechizo sirve para que no se rompa el trato. Si yo intento no volver el hechizo me hará aparecerme aquí contra mi voluntad y será doloroso. Si alguien intenta hacer algo a Sirius un hechizo protector le envolverá a él y el que haya intentado hacerle daño sufrirá las consecuencias. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí -dijo Voldemort. Harry pronunció unas palabras que nadie pudo oír e inmediatamente se despertó en el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Tienen a Sirius. He hecho un trato con Voldemort. Yo a cambio de Sirius. Si no puedo salir con vida de esta por favor dígale a Ginny que tiene que rehacer su vida sin mí y que la quiero mucho. A los demás dígales que les quiero, y por favor no deje que le pase nada a Sirius -Dumbledore quiso protestar, aunque Harry no le dio ninguna opción ya que nada más decir la última palabra reapareció en la habitación dónde tenían a Sirius.  
  
-Hola Tom, bueno, primero mi parte del trato -se acercó a Sirius le tomó del brazo y reapareció en el despacho del director que aún no se había movido del lugar en el que lo había dejado Harry.  
  
-Sigue adelante Sirius, pase lo que pase esto no ha sido tu culpa. Tendría que haberte dicho donde estaba.  
  
-Harry, no pensarás volver, ¿Verdad? -le preguntó Sirius ahora que había conseguido recuperar su voz.  
  
-Tengo que hacerlo, ya me oíste decir cuales serían las consecuencias del hechizo. Lo siento, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea -de repente se agarró el brazo con brusquedad -Los efectos de la tardanza se están empezando a notar, debo ir. Os quiero a todos, y tu Sirius, como descubra que haces algo estúpido, aghh -El dolor en su cuerpo empezaba a ser desastroso- Adiós  
  
Se apareció de nuevo en la habitación. Nada más aparecer allí, escuchó que Voldemort ponía un hechizo en el lugar para que nadie pudiese desaparecerse a menos que supiera la contraseña.  
  
-Muy listo, aunque no esperaba menos de ti  
  
-Bueno Potter, por fin tú y yo solos  
  
-Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor, yo a esto no le llamo estar solos, ¿a caso tienes miedo a quedarte a solas conmigo, y por eso están todos tus mortífagos aquí, por si acaso necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Harry desafiando a Voldemort. Lo único que quería era que se quedaran solos de verdad, si tenía alguna oportunidad para sobrevivir era quedándose a solas con Voldemort y luchar sólo contra él. La cicatriz de la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, como si se le fuese a separar la cabeza en dos mitades.  
  
-Para que veas que no es así, voy a decir a todos mis mortífagos que se vayan -les lanzó una mirada amenazadora y todos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo.  
  
-Mi lord, está seguro que quiere que nos vayamos -dijo una voz que se parecía mucho a la de Malfoy.  
  
-Crucio -dijo Voldemort hacia el mortífago que había preguntado. -Eso te enseñará a no preguntar más sobre una orden mía.  
  
En cuanto Malfoy se sintió libre de la maldición se desapareció. Harry no podía entender como una persona podía tratar así a sus sirvientes, y que estos encima siguieran dandole su lealtad incondicional. Se debió de quedar un poco alucinado porque Voldemort empezó a reírse.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Potter, tú también quieres probar para ver lo que se siente con esa maldición? -Rió con una risa tan escalofriante que a Harry se le pusieron todos los pelos de la nuca de punta -Crucio.  
  
En ese momento Harry vio como una fuerza poderosa se apoderaba de él. No tenía muy claro que era pero instintivamente tomó su varita y murmuró unas palabras que ni si quiera él entendió. Nada más hacerlo una muralla de luz le rodeó. La maldición que le había mandado Voldemort, una de las imperdonables e imparables, para el asombro de Harry, rebotó y se fue directa hacia Voldemort, que apenas tuvo tiempo para apartarse. "Wuau" fue lo primero que pensó Harry, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que el duelo no había hecho más que empezar.  
  
Voldemort continuó lanzándole maldiciones imperdonables a Harry, "Imperio, Crucio, Aveda Kedavra" Pero para el asombro de Harry estas seguían rebotando en la muralla. Después de una hora, ambos, tanto Harry como Voldemort parecían exhaustos. Harry sabía que no iba a poder mantener su defensa por mucho tiempo más, aunque también sabía que Voldemort no iba a poder seguir lanzándole maldiciones durante mucho tiempo, debido a su estado. Entonces mientras Voldemort pensaba que podía hacer Harry vio que era un buen momento para atacar. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía levantó la varita de nuevo y volvió a murmurar unas palabras, que, de nuevo, estaban en otro idioma, y que a pesar de que estaba seguro de que conocía su significado, no podía recordarlo. El hechizo le dejó con su nivel de fuerzas a cero.  
  
Para cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta de que estaba sucediendo ya era demasiado tarde, el hechizo le había dado en el pecho. No sabía que hechizo era pero notó como sus fuerzas se iban debilitando muy rápidamente. Justo antes de caer desmayado vio que la barrera que protegía a Harry desaparecía. Sin pensárselo dos veces y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dijo con la varita en alto "CRUCIO". La maldición duró poco, puesto que Vodemort se desmayó, pero con el estado en el que se encontraba Harry le dejó prácticamente muerto. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo se apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando llegó allí lo único que pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos por el cansancio fue a Sirius hablando, más bien discutiendo con Dumbledore. Sentía que su pulso se debilitaba, sabía que se estaba muriendo.  
  
-Sirius -dijo con los ojos cerrados. Nada más oír su nombre Sirius se giró y al ver a Harry corrió hacia él. -Nadie tiene la culp- no pudo acabar la frase ya que sintió que todo el dolor desaparecía de él y que no podía seguir moviendo los labios.  
  
-Albus, ¿qué pasa? -oyó Harry como decía Sirius en la lejanía.  
  
-Está muerto.....-le contestó con voz triste Dumbledore.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fin de este capítulo. Ya sé que no es muy largo que se diga, pero para mi gusto es muy interesante. Bueno, me parece que os voy a dejar con la mosca de que es lo que sucede hasta el próximo capítulo, que por supuesto subiré cuando este satisfecha con el número de reviews que he recibido (ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo y luego actualizo aunque sólo haya recibido un review, pero POR FAVOR dejar review que hacen muxa ilusión)  
  
Contestación a las ÚNICAS DOS personas que me ha mandado un review:  
  
Lobezno: pos ya has visto, que en realidad a Sirius no le ha pasado nada grave, bueno casi, jeje. Gracias por los ánimos y por dejar el review.  
  
luna de black: gracias por el review, me da mucho ánimo recibir criticas de alguien!!!Sobre lo de Godric, no te voy a decir nada porque todavía no tengo decidido que es lo que va a pasar con él, más a delante ya lo veras......  
  
Espero que os haya gustado a todos este capítulo, hasta la próxima!!!! 


End file.
